Route vers l'Est
by Lostopium
Summary: Cette histoire raconte l'aventure d'un petit groupe de survivants faisant route vers l'Est, dernier espoir pour leur survie ! Sandy se bat pour la vie, tandis que Christophe et William cherchent le petit frère de ce dernier.  Attention SmokerxHunter yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Route vers l'Est**

Chapitre 1 : Ménage à trois

22:53 Une faible lueur éclair la fenêtre d'un bâtiment en ruine. Christophe et William sont assis devant un petit feu de camp et mangent les quelques paquets de chips qu'ils ont réussi à trouver en chemin.

W : P'tain mon bras me fait mal !

C : Forcément ! Si tu n'avais pas foncé dans le tas aussi.

W : Et si tu m'avais aider… -_-

C : Baaah… occupé ! u_u

W: Pfff !

William regarde son bras. Sa chemise est déchirée et laisse voir un bandage ensanglanté.

C : Si ça se trouve tu vas être comme eux !

W : Parle pas de malheur !

C : Je t'abattrais t'en fais pas u_u

W : C'est rassurant, je dois le prendre comment ça ? -_-

Christophe éclate de rire en s'étouffant à moitié avec ses chips. William se recroqueville, les bras autour des jambes et regarde le feu.

C : Tiens (lui tend un paquet)

W : Nan merci.

C : Pfff ! Mange ! Si tu veux tenir demain faut manger ! En plus, si tu le retrouve, il te reconnaîtra pas, tellement que tu seras maigre !

William regarde Christophe un instant puis prend le paquet de chips et mange un peu.

Tout à coup, un cri se fait entendre non loin du bâtiment en ruine. Les deux garçons dressent la tête, surpris.

C : C'était un cri ? Humain !

W : De fille !

C : Go !

Christophe ramasse sa mitrailleuse et lance le fusil à pompe automatique à son ami. Les deux sortent en vitesse et cours vers les cris. Arrivés sur la place du marcher, ils aperçoivent une fille, armée d'un katana, s'acharnant sur un petit groupe de zombies. La tête du dernier infecté tombée, elle jète enfin un regard aux garçons.

Fille : Des… des survivants ? O_O

Elle avance vers eux mais n'a pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'elle est traînée par terre, tiré par une longue langue visqueuse. William se précipite, vise et tir. On entend un corps tombé à terre. La fille se libère et se relève.

C : (donne une tape sur l'épaule de William) Bah voilà quand tu veux Willy ! XD

W : Haha très drôle ! (à la fille) ça va ?

Fille : Oui, oui bien sûr ! Merci ! Vous…

W : Je suis William, et lui Christophe, –

C : Salut !

W : – nous sommes des survivants de cette ville. Et toi ?

Fille : Ow ! On m'appelle Yume, je viens de… des villes du Nord… Il n'y a… plus personne…

C : Attends, attends ! Comment t'es arrivée jusqu'ici ? o_O

Y : Et bien simple ! (montre son katana) Et ça fait plusieurs jours que je marche à la recherche de survivants.

W : Tu es seule ?

Y : Et bien oui.

C : WOW ! O_O Mais t'es… t'es…

W : Très forte O_O

Y : Hum peut être oui ^^' (baille)

W : Et si on allait se réfugier avant qu'un autre groupe arrive ?

C : Ouais ! On va rester ensemble, une personne de plus ça ne fera pas de mal ! :D

Y : Merci ^^

Le petit groupe se dirige vers le bâtiment en ruine où brûle encore le feu de camp. Les trois jeunes gens s'assoient autour du feu.

Y : Tu es blessé ? (désigne d'un mouvement de tête le bandage de William)

W : Oh heu c'est rien !

Y : Laisse moi voir !

Yume n'attend pas la réponse, elle attrape le bras de William, soulève la manche, enlève le bandage et inspecte la plaie. Elle détache son sac de son dos, fouille dedans et en sort tout un matériel de soin. William la regarde le soigner. Christophe observe, un peu surpris.

C : Tu te balade toujours avec ça ?

Y : Comme quoi ça peut servir ^^

C : Heu ouais c'est vrai.

W : Je dois bien avouer que c'est fort utile u_u

Y : (petit rire) J'ai quelque connaissance en soin, je pense pouvoir vous servir ^^

W : Ouais très ^^ Et puis… à trois on pourra trouver d'autres survivants et atteindre plus facilement un endroit non infecté ! ^^

Y : Oui ^^ J'aimerai enfin pouvoir être en sécurité… Ne plus avoir besoin à me battre contre des gens… que parfois j'ai connus…

C : Ouais… on est tous dans ce cas… On a tous dû fuir ou abattre notre famille et nos amis…

William baisse la tête, en silence.

Y : Je n'arrive… même plus à verser de larmes tellement c'est… horrible… enfin… il n'y a même pas de mot pour décrire cette atrocité…

C : On ne sait même pas comment c'est venu en plus !

Y : Oui… c'est arrivé si vite…

W : Un cas de zombie… qui vient d'on ne sait où… et qui à infecté peu à peu les gens autour, qui eux même après ont infecté les gens autour… et ainsi de suite…

Y : Vous croyez… qu'il y a d'autre survivants ? Ou des villes qui ne sont pas touchées ?

C : Sûrement… enfin j'espère !

Les trois soupirent en même temps, se regardent et rient. Yume baille.

W : Tu as dormi dernièrement ?

Y : Ca fait trois nuits que je me fais attaquer et que la peur m'empêche de m'endormir.

C et W : QUOI ! O_O

Y : Enfin ne vous en faites pas hein ^^ je tiens debout ^^

W : Tu devrais dormir ! O_O Ecoute, tu n'es plus toute seule maintenant, on va surveiller !

C : Ouais vas y dors, tu seras en meilleur forme après ! Nous on peut dormir chaque soir, au moins un peu, donc on va surveiller pendant que toi tu vas te faire une nuit complète.

W : Oui on va se relayer, on a l'habitude !

Y : Merci ^^ C'est vraiment gentil à vous !

Yume s'allonge, la tête sur son sac et ferme les yeux. Les deux garçons se regardent et se sourient, content d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle coéquipière à cette bataille. William s'allonge à son tour. Christophe, sa mitrailleuse à la main, s'adosse à un mur et attend la venu d'éventuels zombies.

Le lendemain, Yume et William sont réveillés en sursaut. Christophe, à la fenêtre, tir sur quelques zombies.

C : Faites gaffe ! J'ai entendu un Smoker !

W : Merde ! (attrape son arme et se poste à la fenêtre)

Yume se lève et sort son katana, prête à se défendre. L'un des mort-vivants rentre par la fenêtre et s'apprête à lacérer Christophe . Celui ci se retourne. La lame du katana est devant lui, et la tête du mort à ses pieds.

C : Wow ! T'es précise en plus ! o_O

Y : L'expérience, mon cher, l'expérience u_u

W : Va falloir bouger ! Ils savent où nous sommes !

Y : Yep !

Les trois sortent en vitesse, les deux garçons tirant autour d'eux pour se frayer un passage et protéger Yume. Ils courent jusqu'au parc et se retrouvent dans les hautes herbes.

W : Attention, soyez prudent, il y en a qui se cachent !

Le groupe avance prudemment, regardant autour, à l'affût du moindre bruissement de feuille. Tout à coup, des gémissements parviennent à leurs oreilles.

Y : (chuchote) Stop !

Les deux garçons s'arrêtent.

Y : Christophe ! Baisse toi ! Je vais prendre appui sur toi !

C : (en se baissant) Quoi ?

Y : Je l'ai repéré !

Elle prend un peu d'élan, court, prend appui sur l'épaule de Christophe qui se lève d'un coup, et Yume fait un saut extraordinaire en dégainant son katana. Le corps décapité de la Witch s'effondre. Les gémissements se sont arrêtés. William et Christophe regarde la jeune fille, stupéfiés. Celle ci lève le pouce et leur fait un sourire. Mais à ce moment, une horde de zombies sort des hautes herbes et se précipite sur elle.

C : La bande d'enfoirés ! (tir dans le tas avec sa mitrailleuse)

W : Merde Yume ! (tir en tentant de ne pas toucher la fille)

Un des infectés arrive par derrière, William l'assomme d'un coup de cross, Christophe le finit.

Yume hurle et se débat du mieux qu'elle peut. Christophe s'élance en assommant et repoussant le plus de zombies possible pendant que William se charge de les abattre.

W : PLUS QUE CINQ ! TENEZ BON ! (tir)

C : Je suis là ! (relève son amie)

Yume le remercie mais ouvre grand les yeux et pointe quelque chose derrière Christophe. Celui ci se retourne et tir sur le Hunter qui allait lui atterrir dessus.

W : PUTAIN ! (se lève et accoure vers le corps du Hunter)

Yume le regarde, surprise. Christophe a l'air confus. William soulève la capuche du Hunter et soupir de soulagement.

C : Excuse moi j'ai pas fais gaffe il allait me tuer sinan !

William marmonne quelque chose, récupère son fusil à pompe automatique et reprend la route.

C : (à Yume) Viens…

Y : Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

C : Rien rien t'en fais pas X)

Le groupe continue de marcher en silence, dans les hautes herbes, puis en ressort enfin et arrive devant des grilles tordues. Christophe se poste contre le mur et regarde si la voie est libre. Puis, après quelques minutes, il fait signe qu'il n'y a rien. Les deux autres avancent et continuent la route.

Y : Où allons nous aller ?

W : On va sa diriger vers l'Est…

Y : Ha d'accord.

C : Dis ? Où t'as appris tout ça ?

Y : De ?

C : Tes techniques de combat et tout ?

Y : Héhéhé X) Les jeux vidéo X)

W : (lève la tête vers Yume) Tu joues aux jeux vidéo ?

Y : Ouaiiiis ! Beaucoup !

W : (Son visage s'illumine) Ho ! Une geekette !  
>Y : (éclate de rire) Oui si on veut XD<p>

W : En temps normal, j't'aurai invité au cyber café du coin mais…

Y : Ouais ^^ Là ça va être dur XD

C : Remarque, on se croirait presque dans un jeu vidéo !

Y : Ouais ça me fait penser à un jeu auquel j'ai joué ! Fallait tuer des zombies comme ça ! Je crois que ça s'appelait…heu… Lef…

W : BOOMER ! ( tir)

*BOOM*

C : Wow Je l'avais même pas vu !

W : Héhéhé

Y : Tu as l'œil X)

W : Merci merci u_u

Puis le groupe continue son chemin au milieu des voitures cabossées. Les nuages gris couvrent le ciel et le vent souffle de plus en plus fort.

W : Y'en a là-bas…

C : Ouais je les vois !

W : Je peux les avoir ! (vise)

Y : Ils ne sont pas beaucoup, ça devrait aller…

W : *PAN* Et de un ! *PAN* Et de deux !*PAN* Et de troiiiis !

Y : Il y en a deux autres là-bas ! Ah ! Ils arrivent…

W : *PAN PAN* Et voilà le travail !

Y : (applaudit) Bravo ! u_u Mais dites… Vous les avez eut où vos armes ?

C : C'est son frère qui faisait du tir avant, il nous à dit un jour qu'il était descendu dans une cave où il y avait tout un stock ! :D

Y : Oh je vois ! Et il n'est pas avec vous ?

Gros silence.

Y : … Je suis désolé j'aurai du m'en douter !

W : *soupir* Il n'est pas mort… Bon, on avance.

Et l'équipe se remet en marche, pressant le pas, cherchant par la même occasion de quoi se ravitailler.

C : BEUHEHE ! Un paquet de chips goût barbecue !

W : Bonne pioche !

Y : Hm ! La pluie commence à tomber nan ?

W : Hm ? (étant les mains) Ah oua…

*BAM* William tombe par terre et se fait traîner par une longue langue.

W : RAAAHH ! PAS LUI !

Yume court, dégaine et tranche la langue. Christophe tir sur le Smoker qui s'était caché en haut d'un bâtiment.

C : J'l'ai eu !

Y : (Aide William à se relever) Ca va ?

W : Ouais ouais =.= Me suis mangé le goudron mais ça va =.=

C : P'tain ça sent le cadavre !

W : Normal…

Y : Ué…:/

Christophe les regarde sans comprendre puis se met en route, ouvrant la marche.

W : Oh ! Un ordinateur ! (cours vers l'ordinateur) … ah… Il n'y a plus rien dedans…

Y : Tu récupère les cartes mère ? X)

W : Mais nan XD

La pluie tombe, faisant apparaître un voile blanc sur le paysage.

C : La seule petite copine de William a été son ordinateur u_u

Y : XD

W : Roh ça va ! -_-

Yume et Christophe rient. Puis la jeune fille lève la tête pour sentir les gouttes d'eau sur son visage.

Y : Mmmh ça fait du bien ! ^^

W : J'aime pas la pluie

Y : Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'il n'a pas plut… Et ça lave en même temps… c'est si bon… On se sentirait presque purifié par cette eau qui tombe du ciel (écarte les bras et sourit)

William et Christophe l'observent, hypnotisés par le soutien-gorge bleu, visible sous la chemise devenu transparente par la pluie.

W : Heuuu… °-° Hum… °-° Et… Et si on allait se mettre heu à l'abris ?

C : Heu ouais on va éviter d'être malade !

Les deux garçons se retournent et ouvrent la marche. Yume les suit, contente. Ils arrivent tout les trois, après une très longue marche au milieu de la forêt, à une vieille station service abandonnée. Christophe rentre dans la boutique, ressort.

C : C'est bon la voie est libre !

Les deux autres rentrent à leur tour et partent s'installer dans un coin.

C et W : A LA BOUFFE ! (ouvrent les paquets de chips)

Y : Bon appétit ^^

Tous les trois mangent tranquillement leurs chips et ce qu'ils trouvent dans la boutique.

W : Chips, chips, chips, chips ça commence à bien faire...

Y : Si j'avais le temps de cuisiner…

C : Cuisiiiiiiiiiiiiine…

Y : J'adore cuisiner ^^ J'espère qu'on se tirera bientôt de se merdier et que je pourrais vivre tranquillement et faire ma petite cuisine ^^

W : Et geeker !

Y : Oh oui ! X)

C : Moi je veux retrouver Lili…

Y : Qui est-ce ?

W : Elise, sa p'tite copine… elle est en Angleterre en se moment.

Y : Ow… Je souhaite qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé !

C : Merci, je l'espère…

Y : Moi je n'ai personne à retrouver après ça… Je n'avais déjà pas grande chose, tout m'a été retiré… D'un coté, ce n'es peut être… pas plus mal… De tout recommencer à zéro… si je survi bien sûr.

W : (passe un bras autour des épaules de Yume) T'en fais pas, on va rester ensemble et puis après ça, on s'entraidera tous ! On est avec toi ^^

C : On a tous perdu beaucoup de choses avec cette bande de connards ! Une fois qu'on aura buté tous ces zombies, Lili pourra revenir et puis on recommencera tout à zéro tous ensemble ! :)

Y : ^^ Vous avez sans doute raison. De toute façon c'est tout ce qui nous reste à faire si on survit.

W : On va survivre ! è_é

La fille lui sourit et entame un sandwich qu'elle avait trouvé encore intact dans les rayons.

Gros silence.

Y : Qu'est ce qui vous fait tenir dans cet Enfer ?

William et Christophe se regardent.

C : Moi c'est l'idée de revoir ma Lili et de la serrer dans mes bras et de l'embrasser et de… enfin voilà…

Y : C'est mignon ^^

W : Moi… Je veux retrouver mon petit frère et… le guérir… Puis aussi trouver l'amour, qui sais !

Y : Il est malade ?

W : *soupir* On va dire ça ^^' Et toi ?

Y : Moi je… Je ne sais pas trop… Je n'avais pas envie… d'en finir comme ça ^^ Et puis, je vous ai trouvé, ça me donne un peu d'espoir, je me dit que peut être on peut survivre. ^^

C : Héhé X)

W : On va le faire u_u

C : Il est quel heure ?

W : Tu casse tout là -' (regarde sa montre) Il est… 22:31 !

C : Ouais mais je suis crevé !

W : C'est bon c'est bon. Je vais surveiller au premier tour.

C : Merci !

Christophe se couche, la tête dans les paquets de chips vide. Yume, la tête sur son sac s'apprête à s'endormir. William, adossé aux rayons, observe la pluie en surveillant l'arrivée de l'ennemi.

W : (chuchote) Viens… allez viens…

Le soleil se lève et éclaire la station essence. Christophe est debout, dehors, mitrailleuse en main. Il attend. Yume sort de la boutique et s'étire.

Y : Bonjour !

C : Salut !

Y : Bien dormi ?

C : Ouais ! J'ai entendus un truc se déplacer dehors.

Y : Un truc ? Genre quoi ?

C : Baaahhh… un truc… XD

Y : D'accord…

William sort, il tien le sac de la jeune fille.

W : Bonjour les gens ! (à Yume) tiens, ton sac.

Y : Oh merci ! ^^

Un craquement se fait entendre au loin. Les trois jeunes gens s'immobilisent. On voit sur la gauche des arbres tomber en grand fracas.

W : Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ? O_O

C : Je crois bien O_O

Y : Heu… par instinct et observation je dirais…

Une énorme masse sort du bois.

W, C et Y : TAAAAAAAAAAANK !

Christophe se poste et tire sans s'arrêter, William l'imite. Le monstre les à repéré, il les charge.

W : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !

C : CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE !

Yume recule un peu, elle ne se sent pas de taille face à la montagne de muscle. Le Tank fonce vers les deux garçons. Ils n'ont pas le temps de s'enfuire, le gigantesque mort-vivant à attrapé Christophe et le jette à terre.

W : (tir) VIENS LA CONNARD, VIENS LA !

Le Tank, traînant ses bras au sol, se tourne vers William en lui projetant de la poussière et des morceaux de route. Le garçon se prend un gros cailloux dans la tête, il tombe au sol. Christophe entre temps s'est redressé avec l'aide de Yume et tir sur le monstre. Celui-ci s'effondre enfin en étalant toute sa masse dégoûtante. Yume soupir de soulagement puis part secourir William, toujours à terre. Christophe s'avance vers le cadavre et donne un coup de pied dedans.

C : VOILA ! Crevé fils de pute !

Yume fait un bandage à la tête de William qui lui, est envahit par une multitude de petites étoiles bleu devant ses yeux.

Y : Ca va ? Tu tiens le coup ? o_O

W : wouuuuh… ouais… ouais, ouais !

William se relève, vacille et se fait rattraper par Christophe qui les à rejoint.

C : Aller Willy ! T'as bu ou quoi ? XD

Y : Déconne pas ! Il s'est prit un gros morceau là quand même ! Il a eu du pot de ne pas ce l'être mangé en pleine face !

W : Gné ?

C : T'inquiètes, il est juste sonné X)

Y : Mouais… é_è

C : Bon allez on y va avant que les autres nous trouvent !

Yume aide William à se diriger pendant que Christophe, en tête de groupe, surveille les alentours. Ils avancent ainsi sur les routes désertes, au milieu de la forêt. Les quelques zombies qui apparaissent sont directement abattues par la mitrailleuse. William reprend peu à peu ses esprits et une meilleur vision. Ils cheminent ensemble toute la matinée jusqu'à enfin arriver à une nouvelle ville.

C : Je ne sais pas où on est… mais c'est une ville !

Y : On va pouvoir se reposer ! Il y en a un qui en a bien besoin ! ^^

W : Ca va, ça va ! Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, ça va mieux !

Y : Pff tu parles u_u Tu zigzagues !

C : Un bourré j'te dis ! XD Pourtant il est pas trop alcool !

W : Haha -_-'

C : (observe) C'est bien ruiné !

Y : En un peux moins d'un mois TOUTE la France a réussie à se retrouver à l'état de ruine…

W : Ca fait un mois ?

Y : Ouais, presque.

W : hé hé…

Yume l'interroge du regard.

W : Ca fait presque un mois qu'on est seul…

Y : Ham… oui…

C : Allons trouver un endroit où nous reposer un peu d'accord ?

Y et W : Ouais.

En avançant un peu dans la ville en ruine, ils trouvent une entrée de banque dans laquelle ils rentrent se réfugier. William s'assit contre un mur, soulagé de poser enfin son postérieur. Les deux autres font de même.

Y : (à William) Ca va aller ?

W : Hein ? Heu ouais...

Y: Ton frère... c'est un Hunter… n'est-ce pas ?

William s'immobilise, puis après un temps, il sourit.

W : C'était au début de ce mois… On s'était acheté des glaces ^^ On se promenait en ville. Puis il commençait à se faire tard, on devait rentrer mais… (rit) cet imbécile voulait encore jouer dehors, alors j'ai du le courser, jusque dans le parc ! (rit encore puis son rire s'atténue) Et là… je l'avais perdu de vue… quand je l'ai retrouvé, il était entouré de gens… Je me suis approché et j'ai vu ces cadavres ambulants… Mon petit frère m'appelait au secours, il avait peur et à ce moment… Je n'ai rien pu faire à part me cacher. L'un de ces enfoirés lui à sauté dessus et éventré. Puis ils ont repéré une autre victime plus loin et ont abandonné mon frère… (regard vide) Je suis resté un moment… sans rien faire… Et quand j'ai voulu regarder mon frère, il était debout. Il a courut et a fait un super bond… Il a atterrit pas très loin de moi, m'a vu et… pourtant… il ne m'a pas attaqué…

Y : … Je suis désolé…

W : Maintenant, je cherche à le retrouver… Je suis sûr qu'il… qu'il peut être sauvé…

Y : *soupir* … Je l'espère pour toi William mais… si ton frère peut être sauvé… tout les autres aussi alors… non ?

C : C'est pas faux…

W : … ouais… Je sais pas… j'en sais rien…

Y : Moi… tu vois… c'est en promenant mon chien que s'est arrivé… Je me suis retrouvée au milieu de zombies, sans savoir d'où ils venaient. Paco, mon chien, a aboyé et grogné… ça a attiré l'attention des infectés et ils m'ont foncé dessus. J'ai couru, je me suis enfuit, j'ai perdu mon chien dans la panique. Je suis remontée chez moi, en vitesse… les murs étaient tachés de sang… et…ma mère… *snif* J'ai…*snif* (retient ses larmes)…

William la prend dans ses bras pour la consoler.

C : Si moi j'avais pas trouvé Willy, je crois que j'aurai rejoins les troupes depuis longtemps. J'aurai pas eu le courage de vivre encore. Toi Yume sérieux je t'admire, tu t'es battue jusque là, et seule en plus.

Y : (étouffant ses sanglots) me…merci… mais…

W : Chut lààà… Maintenant… maintenant on est tout les trois et… et on va survivre et atteindre nos objectifs ! Il… Il faut qu'on vive !

14:24 La cachette est assiégée par une horde de zombies. William tir dans le tas, et Yume couvre Christophe qui recharge son arme.

W : Magne toi Totophe ! Il y a trop de monde, je vais pas tenir !

C : Ouais, ouais c'est bon j'arrive ! (sa recharge tombe par terre) Oooh meeeerde !

Y : D'accord… -' Bon je m'en charge.

Yume sort de son sac un cocktail Molotov, l'allume avec un briquet et le lance sur la foule de morts-vivants qui s'enflamme alors.

C : O_O Baaaah… T'as d'la r'ssource toi ! O_O

W : Où t'as eu ça ? o_O

Y : Héhé ! Je l'ai fabriqué ^^ On en fera tout à l'heure si vous voulez !

C et W : OH OUAIS ! O_O

La fille leur sourit puis William abat les derniers zombies. Ensuite, ils partent tous les trois à la recherche de bouteilles vides, d'essence et d'alcool. Les deux garçons parviennent à trouver des briquets, et les voilà armés de cocktails Molotov et de quoi les allumer. Puis la petite troupe continue sont chemin, au milieu des ruines et des morts.

C : Willy…

W : Quoi ?

C : J'entends...

Y: Une Witch.

Les trois font silence et des gémissements se font mieux entendre.

C : On y va ? Ou on continue ?

W : C'est ou bien on la tue ou bien on passe notre chemin et elle tuera d'éventuels survivants.

C : Donc on la tue u_u

Y : D'accord, d'accord on y va !

Ils avancent vers les pleurs et arrivent devant l'escalier d'un passage souterrain. Les plaintes raisonnent .Ils descendent ensemble les escaliers et se retrouvent dans le noir. Aucun n'ose dire quelque chose, l'ennemi est tout près et ses gémissements angoissants les déstabilisent. Ils ne voient absolument rien. Un seul faux pas et l'ennemi leur saute dessus en les labourant de ses griffes acérées. Les gémissements s'arrêtent. Tous retiennent leur souffle. Un mouvement se fait sentir, quelque chose s'est cogné contre la paroi du souterrain. Christophe sent quelque chose s'approcher de lui, mais n'ose pas tirer. Il ne sait pas si c'est la Witch ou William. Les gémissements reprennent tout près de lui. Yume prend son courage à deux mains et fait un pas. Tout s'arrête, seule la peur reste. Elle fait un deuxième pas, on n'entend plus que la respiration lente du zombie. La Witch est attentive aux bruits, elle guette sa proie. Yume continue de s'éloigner peu à peu. Une fois assez loin, elle prend le plus discrètement possible son briquet et… Elle l'allume devant son cœur. La Witch, qui était devant Christophe, lève la tête et ouvre grand ses yeux flamboyant. Christophe à compris. Le briquet de Yume sert à attirer l'attention de la Witch pour la faire se repéré et également montrer sa propre position pour qu'on évite de lui tirer dessus. Il mitraille sans hésiter, avant que la morte-vivante ne l'attaque. Le cadavre tombe à terre.

C, W et Y : WOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Y : ON EST DES BOSS !

W : Rooooh OUAIS ! P'tain !

C : Héhé ! X) On est trop fort !

Y : *souffle* Fwaa ! Et si on sortait ? J'veux pas rester avec elle là x_x

W : Ouais allons y ! On a beau l'avoir tué, je suis mal à l'aise !

Y : Pareille !

Ils ressortent tout les trois, tremblant et couvert du sueur. Mais leur cris de victoire ont attirés les autres zombies.

W : Rooh c'est pas vrai !

Y : Quand y'en a pus, y'en a encore ! u_u

C : ! (tir dans le tas)

W : … Bon d'accord… (se met a tirer aussi)

Yume range son briquet, puis attend que les garçons fassent le ménage.

W : WOUHOUUUU ! Crevez bande de connards !

Y : HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

William se retourne. Yume est suspendue la tête en bas, tenant sa jupe. Un Smoker l'a attrapé et la tir vers lui, au dessus de l'entrée du passage souterrain.

W : (en courant vers Yume) Tophe ! Tir !

C : (se retourne et mitraille le zombie, puis revient aux autres) Opla !

Yume tombe, et atterrit dans les bras de William.

W : Rien de cassé ?

Y : (surprise) Ham… o_O Merci beaucoup !

W : De rien ^^

William repose la jeune fille au sol, reprend son fusil et retourne aider Christophe. Yume frotte sa jupe pour la remettre bien puis s'approche des garçons pour ne pas se faire attraper une nouvelle fois.

C : Et voilà le travail ! Je vais bientôt plus avoir de munitions !

Y : Il va falloir en trouver oui :/ Mais où ?

C : Heu… Je sais pas :D

W : C'est embêtant… Moi j'ai encore assez.

C : J'vais faire comment ?

W : Heuu… Dans un truc de l'armée ou de flic il doit y en avoir, je vois pas autre chose

C : Et où il y en a ?

W : J'en sais rien moi !

Y : Bah on va chercher ! Et puis voilà u_u

Ils se remettent en marche, en quête de munitions. Ils trouvent un poste de police mais n'ont déniché que quelques revolvers. Christophe en prend tout de même au cas où. Puis le groupe reprend son chemin mais ne trouve pas d'autres armes mis à part des armes blanches et des jouets. Les zombies, commençant à se faire de plus en plus nombreux, ils décident de s'enfuire et se retrouvent sur les routes. La nuit commence à tomber par la même occasion et le terrain devient plus dangereux. Christophe est fatigué, il est un peu à la traîne.

Y : Il fait froid…

W : Oui

C : Ch'suis fatigué !

W : Faut qu'on s'abrite quelque part !

C : Ouais mais où ? T'as vu une cabane ? –'

W : Nan… Dommage d'ailleurs…

Y : Hey… qui a le ventre qui gargouille là ?

W : … Pas moi.

C : Ni moi.

W : Pourquoi ?

Y : … Vous… Vous n'entendez pas comme… comme des grognements ?

C : Y'a p'tete un chiens errant ici.

W : (tend l'oreille) Eh t'as raison Yume… Et on dirait que ça se rapproche !

C : Un chien perdu qui à peur et qui vient se réconforter près de nous. u_u

Y : Ils sont plusieurs on dirait…

C : Baaaahh une meute de chiens perdus alors !

Y : (regarde derrière Christohpe) OH MERDE !

W : (de même) PUTAIN ! COURREZ !

Yume et William se mettent à courir le plus vite possible. Christophe se retourne sans comprendre. Un groupe de cinq Hunter bondit vers eux. Christophe détalle, rattrape ses coéquipiers et les dépasse.

W : Ça va la réponse à tes putains de chiens ?

C : FAUT LES BUTEEEEEEEEEER !

W : NAN !

C : ON VA PAS LES EPARGNER QUAND MEME ! C'EST EUX QUI VONT NOUS BUTER !

W : HORS DE QUESTION !

Y : Bon on va vérifier si l'un d'eux est ton frère ou pas, si c'est pas ton frère on le tue !

W : Rah ! D'accord !

Yume sent l'un des Hunters atterrir très près d'elle. Elle cour encore un peu et au moment où le zombie va retomber sur elle, elle fait une roulade arrière, l'attrape par les jambes et le fait chuter. Une fois l'ennemi à terre, William se précipite pour lui retirer la capuche puis lui tir une balle dans la tête.

W : Pas lui…

Yume en repousse deux en utilisant son katana pour parer. Les deux autres se font assommer par coups de cross. William soulève les capuches, tir.

W : Pas lui, et pas lui.

Y : AIDER MOIIIII !

Un des Hunters s'apprête à lui monter dessus pour l'éventrer, l'autre va sauter sur Christophe. William fonce et donne un coup d'épaule sur le premier. La capuche se soulève et le visage du zombie se voit alors décoré d'une balle.

W : Pas lui.

C : PUTAIIIIN !

Christophe se fait griffer par le zombie qui se débat devant la mitrailleuse tenu en bouclier. William accoure vers Christophe, attrape la tête du Hunter et la baisse en arrière pour voir son visage. Mais le mort-vivant attrape le garçon par la nuque et en basculant vers l'arrière, fait basculer sa victime vers l'avant qui se cogne alors au sol. L'ennemi prend appuie sur le sol, ressaute et se retrouve sur ses deux jambes. William se relève, la main sur le nez, il saigne.

C : C'est pas lui !

Yume saute et coupe en deux le dernier zombie.

Y : *essoufflée* J'en peux plus !

W : (en vérifiant le visage du dernier) Quelqu'un aurait un mouchoir ?

Y : Oui tiens ! (lui tend un mouchoir)

W : Merci (colle le mouchoir sur son nez en crachant un peu le sang qui a coulé dans sa bouche.)

C : Hé ! Willy à ses règles XD

Y : =.= d'accoooooord

W : Je t'en—

Un rugissement se fait entendre au loin.

Y : (inquiète) On… on va y aller

C : Heu ouais !

Ils reprennent leur route en pressant le pas après un rapide soin à Christophe.

23:02 Le groupe est parvenu à trouver une ville. Ils se réfugient dans une maison après l'avoir nettoyée des morts-vivants qui l'habitaient. Yume et William s'endorment sur un grand lit pendant que Christophe surveille. William prend la relève au bout de quelques heures. Il s'accoude à la fenêtre et regarde le ciel noir, sans étoiles. Il est tiré de ses rêveries par un bruit. Une poid lourd qui avance vers leur refuge. Il aperçoit la forme massive d'un Tank dans la rue. Il prend son arme et le vise… puis baisse son fusil. Deux Smoker l'ont rejoint et paraissent discuter avec lui. William continue à les observer. L'un des deux Smoker se plie en deux, les bras sur son ventre, il rit.

Y : (s'accoudant à la fenêtre) On dirait pas mais… Ils ont des pensées et des sentiments…

W : (sursaute) Je ne t'ai pas entendu te lever !… Hm… ouais peut être…

Y : Plus on les regarde et plus on pourrait se dire que… ce qui nous différencie d'eux, c'est juste la mort.

W : Mouais… Ils se bouffent quand même entre eux et nous tuent dès qu'ils nous voient !

Y : … (rit doucement) Nous, vivants, nous nous entretuons dans des guerres infinies… Et puis dès qu'on voit un zombie, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On le tue ^^ C'est pas si différent ^^

W : Ha ! C'est pas faux… (regarde dehors) Mais… ils ne sont pas à leur place ici…

Y : Oui malheureusement… *soupir*

W : N'empêche, tu vois clair… tu juges bien.

Y : (rit doucement) Il suffit de réfléchir un peu… Et d'observer…

W : (marmonne) Mon frère n'est donc pas une bête sauvage… une machine à tuer…

Y : (pointe quelques zombies sur les trottoirs qui vacillent tout seul en regardant leurs pieds) Regardes ceux là, tu ne trouvent pas qu'ils ont l'air… perdus ? Ils se demandent ce qu'il leur arrive. Ils sont condamnés injustement…

W : (regarde) … C'est pas faux…

Y : *baille* Aller ! Je vais aller me recoucher, tâches de ne pas nous faire repérer ^^

W : Ha ? Oui, oui. Bonne nuit. ^^

Yume lui sourit et retourne sur le lit. William continue de guetter ses ennemis qui maintenant ont un tout autre visage pour lui.

W : (pense : ) Mon frère est perdu… dans cette foule de damnés… Et les autres… Je ne peux pas les laisser en vie… Je veux vivre moi ! J'attaquerai alors tout ceux qui nous sont agressifs… Ouais… C'est vrai qu'il y en a, on passe à côté et ils ne paraissent pas nous avoir vu…

16:57 Le groupe marche péniblement sous une pluie battante, au milieu des champs. L'orage gronde et les éclaires déchirent la noirceur des nuages.

C : P'taiiiin ! Les trucs de blés me collent dessus !

W : Ce sont des épis de blé –' Et normal, c'est mouillé !

C : Berk !

Y : Faites gaffe, je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose bouger !

C : Où ça ? *zbam* (tombe à terre) HAAAAA ! (se débat mais il est traîné)

Y : Smoker ! (dégaine et cour vers Christophe)

W : HAAAA AU SECOURS ! (est traîné à l'opposé par une langue enroulé autour de lui)

Y : Merde !

Elle ne sait lequel choisir. Finalement elle continue vers Christophe, l'attrape par la main et coupe la langue qui emprisonne le garçon. La langue d'un troisième Smoker attrape le pied de Yume et l'attire vers lui.

W : PUTAIN MAIS AIDEZ MOIII !

Y : HYAAAAAAAAAAAA !

C : MERDE ! J'FAIS QUOI ? O_O

Y : AIDE WILLIAM ! MERDE ! TU VOIS BIEN QU'Il N'A PAS LES MAINS LIBRES !

C : D'a… D'accord !

Christophe cour vers William qui n'est plus que à un mètre du zombie. Il attrape son ami par la chemise le tir vers lui avec force, entraînant le Smoker avec, qui se prend au passage un grand coup de poing dans la joue. Le zombie lâche prise et William peut enfin se mouvoir. Il se précipite pour attraper son fusil à pompe automatique mais lorsqu'il se retourne, l'ennemi est à terre, et se fait tabasser par Christophe. Il opte pour abattre le premier qui avait attraper son ami, étant donné que Yume se débrouillait plutôt bien avec son adversaire.

W : Heu… C'est bon ? Tout le monde est OK ?

Y : *essoufflée* Oui ! C'est bon ! (frotte sa jupe et sa chemise) merde… (l'un des boutons de sa chemise à sauté)

W : Ham °/° (rougit un coup puis regarde Christophe) Et toi Totophe ?

C : (se relève, les poing couvert d'une mixture verdâtre) Ouais ! (essuie ses mains sur son pantalon) Yerk !

Y : Beurh…

W : Mmmmh ! Ca pue en plus !

Y : Ha j'avoue !

C : Arh ! … HEY ! O_O Où est ma mitrailleuse ?

Y : Heuuu…

W : Là ! (la ramasse et la lui lance)

C : (la rattrape) Oooh ! Ma mitrailleuuuse ! (la sert dans ses bras)

W : Bon aller ! En route !

Y : Oui, ça glisse en plus avec cette pluie ! Il faut qu'on s'abrite !

Gros coup de tonnerre.

Y : HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! EN PLUS J'AIME PAS L'ORAAAAAGE !

Les deux garçons viennent près d'elle pour la rassurer et ils repartent tous les trois en direction de la prochaine ville.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Petit frère

00:05 L'orage c'est arrêté, et les trois jeunes gens sont encore en quête d'un refuge. Les zombies leur ont donné du fil à retordre, ils sont maintenant fatigués, à bout de force.

C : Je suis crevé -_-

Y : Nous aussi Christophe…

W : Arrêtes de te plaindre Tophe ! On est tous dans le même cas ! Nous aussi on s'est fait trois Boomer, une Witch et quatre Smoker !

C : Ouais, ouaiiis…

Voix : HAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

*BANG* *BANG*

Y : Il y a un survivant !

W : Je dirais même plus : UNE SURVIVANTE !

Les trois accourent vers le cri et le son des tirs. Ils arrivent dans une ruelle se terminant en cul de sac, et voit une jeune fille, revolvers aux mains, tirant dans les ténèbres de la ruelle.

Fille : LACHE MOIIIII ! *BANG* * BANG* * BANG*

On entend un grognement, puis une forme sort de la pénombre et atterri à coté de la fille qui à esquivé de justesse.

Fille : CREVE SALOPRIE DE HUNTER ! *BANG*

Le zombie saute sur le mur et revient au sol. Il regarde la jeune fille et pousse un grognement.

Fille : C'EST CA BOUGE PAS ! (vise)

William se précipite, fait lever les mains de la fille pour lui faire rater son coup et la fait reculer.

Fille : QUOI ?

W : Laisse le moi !

Elle le regarde d'un air ahurit. Les deux autres la rejoignent pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

W : (au zombie) Hey ! T'es bien petit pour un Hunter !

Le zombie se courbe et pousse un gros grognement, prêt à sauter sur celui qui le défie. Le garçon pose son arme à terre, lentement, tout en fixant le mauvais sourire du Hunter. Celui ci s'élance, s'apprêtant à lacérer le garçon. Mais William se tourne sur le coté, attrape l'infecté par la capuche et le tir vers lui. Le Hunter tombe sur les fesses, la capuche en arrière et lève la tête vers sa cible, surpris.

C et W: CEDRIC !

William attrape le Hunter dans ses bras et le sert. Le zombie se débat un moment puis se laisse faire.

H : (dans un grognement) A… Aniki…

W : (rit) Oui ! Oui c'est moi ! Je suis là p'tit frère !

Fille : Je rêve ou…

C : Nan tu rêve pas u_u

Y : C'est trop mignon ^^ Il a enfin retrouvé son petit frère !

Fille : Je ne comprend pas, le Hunter ne l'attaque pas ?

Y : Hm ^^ Les morts ont tout de même une conscience ^^ La preuve, celui là a reconnu son frère et l'absence de menace ^^ Il ne lui fait donc pas de mal ^^

Le Hunter sert son frère à son tour en grognant.

W : Aïe aïe tu me fais mal là Et pourquoi tu me grognes ?

Le petit frère lève la tête et lui adresse un sourire.

W : (rit) Attention , j'te porte ! ^^

William soulève son petit frère qui s'accroche à lui, et retourne au près de ses coéquipiers, l'air heureux.

W : (aux deux filles) Je vous présente Cédric, mon p'tit frère ! X)

Celui-ci reste méfiant.

Y : (s'approche) Bonjour ^^ Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal ^^

Cédric la fixe un moment puis baisse les yeux.

W : Ouais il est un peu timide et je crois que son état ne l'arrange pas.

H : (grogne)

W : éhéhéhé ^^'

C : Salut Ced !

H : Roar Tophe ! ( sourit à Christophe et lui fait coucou en agitant la main)

Christophe agite la main aussi avec un grand sourire imbécile. Yume se tourne vers la fille

Y : Au fait, qui es tu ? ^^

Fille : Hein ? Ha ! Je m'appelle Jade !

Y : How ! ^^ Et d'où viens-tu ?

J : Pas loin de Paris. J'étais avec des amis… mais… je … je les ai perdu en … en chemin… (lance un regard inquiet au Hunter)

Y : Hm ? (regarde Cédric puis regarde Jade)… Je suis désolée…

W : Joins-toi à nous ^^ On part vers l'Est en quête de survivants et de zones non infectées.

J : Et bien… (air inquiet) Je ne sais pas… Il… Il vous accompagne ? (désigne le petit frère)

W : Oui ! Hors de question que je le laisse !

J : Ha…

Y : Viens avec nous ! Ne t'en fais pas ^^ Si tu ne l'agresses pas, si tu ne l'effrayes pas il ne te fera rien ^^ Et William est un spécialiste de Hunter maintenant u_u

W : (éclate de rire) Ouais ! En ai tiré des capuches avant de te retrouver toi hein !

H : (grogne confusément)

C : Et tu vas pas rester toute seule ! A plusieurs, on aura plus de chance de survivre ! :D

J : *soupir* D'accord

W : 'Tention jt'e lâche ! u_u (laisse Cédric redescendre)

Y : Hé hé ^^ Bon ! Faudrait peut être trouver un coin où dormir *baille* Je suis vidée !

C : Ouais pareille !

W : Bon trouvons un endroit calme où dormir ! Heuuu…

Cédric, à quatre pattes, se lève un peu et tire la manche de William, puis avance. Tout les survivants le regarde. Il se retourne, revient vers William, se lève et pointe la sortie de la ruelle en lui tirant la manche.

J : Il faut qu'on… qu'on le suive ?

W : Oui ! Je pense. Allons y ^^

J : Non !

Les autres se retournent vers elle.

J : C'est un des leurs ! C'est un Hunter ! Qui vous dit qu'il ne va pas nous emmener dans un endroit plein de zombies ?

W : J'ai confiance en mon petit frère !

C : Et puis si c'est le cas d'un piège (charge sa mitrailleuse) On saura quoi faire !

Yume vient vers Jade et lui met une main sur l'épaule.

Y : Viens, ne t'en fais pas ^^ Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais toute seule ^^

Jade se décide à les suivre et ils s'en vont.

Le Hunter, marchant sur ses deux jambes avec un peu de difficulté, guide les survivants à travers la ville, jusqu'à une ancienne caserne. Il les fait entrer dans une salle rempli de vieux documents. Christophe crée un petit feu de camp et tous s'assoient autour, adossés aux murs. L'infecté se blottit contre William.

Y : Dis moi Jade, comment es tu arrivée ici ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu as dis que tu étais avec des gens non ?

J : *soupir*… J'étais avec des amis dehors quand on a découvert des cadavres… Quand on les a vus se lever… On s'est tous mit à courir… certains d'entre nous se sont fait attraper… (les mains sur son visage baissé) Et pendant des jours et des nuits ! On a fuit ces abominations ! *snif*… On n'était plus que cinq quand on est arrivés dans cette ville *snif* *snif*… cet après midi… Et… et un Hunter nous… nous a pris en chasse *snif*… Pendant plusieurs heures ! *snif* *snif* Mes amis ont été tués un à un ! (pleure) *snif* *snif* J'ai réussis à me cacher…*snif* Puis j'ai trouvé *snif*… des armes… Et il ma retrouvé et poursuivit… Jusque *snif*… dans… dans cette ruelle !

Y : (la prenant dans ses bras) Lààà lààà… Calme toi…

J : (lève la tête) Me calmer ? ME CALMER !

C : Chut !

H : (grogne et se ressert contre son frère)

J : (en pleure) Comment veux tu que je me calme ! J'ai vu mes amis se faire déchiqueter, démembrer, écarteler ! Je les ai tous vu se faire tuer ! J'ai failli y passer ! Plusieurs fois ! Et l'assassin est dans la même pièce que moi !

Y : Stop ! Hé ! Nous aussi on a vu notre famille se faire décimer ! Nos amis se faire massacrer ! On est tous accablé par ces pertes ! Maintenant on doit faire avec ce qu'on a ! Moi non plus je ne suis pas très à l'aise d'être avec un Hunter mais c'est ce qui reste de famille à William ! Alors je fais confiance !

Jade la regarde un moment, stupéfiée, puis Yume la prend dans ses bras pour la consoler.

C : J'lai d'jà dis, on est tous dans la même situation… Des survivants qui cherche à survivre encore U_U

W : Ouais ! On s'en est bien tiré jusque là, pourquoi ça ne continuerai pas ? U_U

C : Ouais !

Y : (rit doucement) ^^ Aller ne t'en fais pas Jade, si on reste ensemble on pourra se tirer de là et repartir à zéro ! ^^

J : Mais… je…*snif* Je ne veux pas repartir à…à zéro !

W : Beh :/ Faut te faire une raison là, on peut pas revenir en arrière :/

Y : Dans notre cas à tous, il ne nous reste plus qu'a aller de l'avant, ou mourir.

J : Je n'en peux plus… *snif

Y : Allons ! Accroche toi ! é.è

J : Je n'ai plus rien ! Je n'ai plus rien à quoi me raccrocher !

Y : Moi non plus. Je veux survivre, c'est ça qui me maintient en vie ! Et j'ai ces deux garçons pour m'aider ! Alors maintenant… Toi aussi ^^

W : Héhé ^^ Oui tu peux compter sur nous !

Jade se tait et pleure en silence contre l'autre fille.

C : Tien ! Vous avez quel âge ?

Y : Hm ? Moi 19 ans, et vous ?

C : 18 X)

W : Pareil, 18 ans et mon frère 17 ^^

Y : Je t'aurai cru plus vieux ! Et ton frère plus jeune ^^

W : XD c'est ce qu'on nous a toujours dit !

Y : Et toi Jade ?

J : J'ai…16 ans.

C : Wow ! Tu les fais pas o.O J'aurais dis plus vieille !

Y : XD Oui c'est vrai

Jade fait un petit sourire.

W : J'ai faim.

C : Ah ouais moi aussi !

Y : Bon, bon ! ( sort des paquet de chips et quelques sandwichs de son sac et les distribue)

Tous dévorent leur repas même le zombie bien qu'il s'occupe plutôt de la viande.

W : Une question Cédric ^^ Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici aussi ?

H : (lève la tête) …

Il regarde autour de lui puis fait un bond caractéristique de sa nouvelle race, puis reviens d'un deuxième bond, feuille et stylo à la main. Il se rassoit et commence à écrire.

H : (par écrit : ) Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai suivit la troupe de zombie pour ne pas te faire repérer. J'avais faim, très faim, et j'étais tout seul. Les gros Tanks me faisait peur et ils se moquaient de moi. Les autres aussi. J'étais perdu alors j'ai couru droit devant moi en espérant trouver quelque chose. Un soir, un Smoker est venu me voir et m'a expliquer comment c'était quand on était infecté. Qu'il fallait faire très attention aux vivants car ils nous tirent dessus même si on ne leur est pas agressif. Au début, c'est Smoker qui m'a apporté à manger puis après j'ai chasser moi-même les vivants. J'avais trop faim. Les autres nous ont séparé et j'ai du partir. Je me suis allié à un groupe et on a trouvé des vivants. Ils nous ont tiré dessus alors qu'on ne les avaient même pas attaqué. J'avais très peur, je ne voulais pas mourir alors j'ai commencé à partir mais on m'a tiré dessus encore. Ceux de mon groupe y sont tous passé, et j'avais faim ! Alors j'ai attaqué et mangé les vivants. Et je t'ai retrouvé grand frère.

W : Hoooo… (câline son frère)

C : C'est pas la joie entre les morts-vivants !

H : (fait non de la tête)

Y : C'est comme chez nous, on a des conflits entre vivant. ^^ Et puis quand on voit un zombie, on a très peur alors on les tues, comme les zombies qui tuent les vivants parce qu'ils ont peur aussi. Si on ne vous tir pas dessus, vous n'attaquez pas, alors ?

H : Hmmmm… (écrit : ) On a très peur de se faire tuer à nouveau et, la plupart d'entre nous haïssent les humains car c'est a cause d'eux qu'on est comme ça maintenant.

W : Comment ça ?

H : (fait non de la tête, écrit :) Je n'en sais pas plus, Smoker non plus ne sais pas.

Y : C'est pas si inattendu en même temps venant de la part des Hommes, c'était à prévoir !

C : Les humains c'est des cons !

W : Woh ! On se calme ! Cédric, je me suis promit de tuer seulement ceux qui m'attaque. Totophe, je te rappelle que tu es humain ! Yume, tu n'as pas tort.

Y : X) ha !

C : Peuh !

J : Mais… de toute façon… les survivants vont trouver un moyen d'éradiquer les zombies…

Cédric se blottit une nouvelle fois contre son frère. Celui-ci lui frotte les cheveux. Le Hunter grogne.

W : Héhé ! T'as pas changé toi ! (le sert contre lui) T'en fais pas, je ne laisserai personne ne te faire du mal ^^

Y : Je ne veux pas être méchante mais… Tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? C'est un zombie et… et… (Cédric la regarde d'un air suppliant) … *soupir* Si les survivants gagnent cette bataille, je doute qu'on le laisse en vie :/

William baisse la tête et sert un peu plus fort son frère.

Y : … *soupir* On essaiera de te cacher ^^ Et de te garder « en vie » ^^

Le visage du Hunter s'illumine et il saute sur Yume. Tous se crispent sur le moment, puis ils se rendent compte que Cédric ne fait que serrer le jeune fille dans ses bras.

H : (grogne de bonheur)

Y : Il est gentil ton frère pour un Hunter ^^

Puis chacun prend une veste roulée en boule ou un sac en guise de coussin et s'installe pour dormir sauf Yume qui à décidé de surveiller la première. Cédric se pelotonne contre son frère

H : (en grognant) Bonne nuit !

William l'étreint en souriant.

11:25 Yume se tire de son sommeil. Tous les autres sont déjà levés. Cédric, toujours à quatre pattes, s'avance vers elle avec un sourire.

H : bonjour !

Y : Héhé ^^ Bonjour petit Hunter ^^ (aux autres, en se levant) Bonjour tout le monde ! ^^

Elle se lève et rejoint les autres, suivit du Hunter. Jade a les mains sur la tête, les yeux fermés, elle paraît avoir très peur. William et Christophe sont contre le mur et écoutent.

Y : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?… HA ! (prête a dégainer)

C : Chut !

W : Il est pas loin .

J : On va mourir, on va mourir !

W : Ou pas.

C : C'est possible mais j'y tiens pas alors on va tenter de rester discret et de pas attirer son attention.

Y : Oui…

W : Roh qu'est ce que j'aime pas les Tanks…

C : Chut ! Il est dans la salle voisine…

J : (gémit) c'est pas vraiiii… C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vraiiiii…

Bruit de fracas de l'autre coté du mur.

Y : (chuchote) Il a l'air très énervé

J : (panique) S'il vient il va tous nous tuer !

Christophe l'attrape par le bras et la cale contre lui, sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

C : (chuchote) Ferme la ou il va vraiment venir !

Les bruits s'arrêtent, laissant place au silence. Tous se crispent. Si le Tank les repère, il n'aura aucun mal à tuer au moins une personne dans un si petit espace. William ravale sa salive et jette un coup d'œil à son frère. Celui-ci est assis par terre et attend, sans bruit. Le son des pas du gros zombie s'éloignent. Tous les survivants expirent un bon coup.

C : Bon faut pas traîner ici !

W : Ouais ! On va partir discrètement et on va aller vers la prochaine ville

Christophe lache Jade et va pour sortir de la pièce.

J : Et si il nous attend dehors ?

W : Oh la la ! Mais nan, il est partit à l'opposé !

H : (grogne un coup puis saute vers la sortie)

W : Aller on y va !

Y : Oui aller !

Jade soupir. Elle les suit mais reste méfiante face au zombie qui les accompagne.

J : (dans sa tête : ) Après tout, c'est un infecté et il ne contrôle pas sa faim, il pourrait très bien nous emmener devant le Tank ! C'est pas normal ! Je suis sûr qu'il prépare un truc ! Rien ne l'a empêché de massacrer mes amis, alors il peut très bien nous tuer aussi…

Le groupe sort de la caserne et traverse la ville prudemment. Il ne faut surtout pas que le Tank les voit, mieux vaut éviter un combat avec cette bête. Ils arrivent tous les cinq sur la place du marcher, occupée par quelques simples zombies.

W : Bon … Surt-

*BANG*

L'un des infectés tombe à terre en déversant son sang. Les autres se tournent vers les survivants et s'élancent vers eux.

C : Jade ! Putain !

J : Bah quoi ! C'est ou bien ça ou bien c'est eux qui attaquent les premiers !

W : Qui te le dit ? T'as écouté un peu ce qu'a dit Ced ?

Y : Stop ! On a d'autre chat a fouetter ! L'erreur est humaine, maintenant faut se débarrasser d'eux ! (dégaine son arme et tranche la tête des zombies les plus près).

William tir avec Christophe jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que son frère a disparu.

W : Merde ! Où est Cédric ?

Y : (en coupant une tête) Là !

William se retourne et voit son petit frère sauter sur les zombies et les lacérer.

C : WOW ! Willy ! Ai besoin d'aide là !

W : Oh ! Excuse moi ! ( Reviens à ses cibles).

J : Crevez fils de putes ! (tir de son côté)

Les coups de feu on attirer une horde de zombies, il y en a de plus en plus.

Y : Il faut fuir ! On ne va pas pouvoir tenir longtemps !

Un affreux hurlement retentit non loin d'eux.

Y : Oh oh…

W : Fuck…

C : Oh merde…

J : On… On est mort là…

Le Tank se précipite vers les survivants, écrasant au passage les zombies sur son chemin.

Y : ON COURT !

Tous déguerpissent en tirant par-ci par-là pour se frayer un chemin.

J : IL NOUS RATTRAPE !

Le Tank a beau être lourd, sa puissance l'emporte où il veut. Il s'apprête à attraper Christophe. Ce dernier se retourne pour tirer mais… plus de munition.

C : MERDE !

Il évite un coup de poing dont le choc au sol le fait rouler par terre. Il se relève juste attend pour sauter et se préserver d'un autre coup du colosse. William se met à tirer sur le Tank pendant que Yume couvre ses arrières. Le monstre s'acharne sur Christophe qui, par chance, parvient à fuir tous les coups qui pourraient lui être mortels.

C : HAAA AIDEZ MOIII !

W : (un peu paniqué) J'ESSAYE CHRISTOPHE ! T'INQUIETES PAS !

Jade, elle, comme Yume, se charge des autres zombies qui fonce vers le groupe.

W : TIENS BON !

Le Tank arrache un bon morceau du trottoir et se prépare à le laisser tomber sur sa cible. Cédric, qui avait entre temps grimpé à un arbre, saute sur le dos du Tank. Celui-ci lance son projectile autre part et tente d'attraper le Hunter.

W : Putain… Qu'est ce qu'il fout O_O

C : Hein ? (lève la tête vers le Tank qui se cabre) Oh merde ! (déguerpit vite fait avant de se faire écraser).

Le Hunter lacère le dos de leur ennemi en grognant de rage. Le zombie géant se débat comme il peut, frappe le sol, se secoue, court et se heurte contre les murs qui se démolissent sous son poids. Mais le Hunter est bien agrippé et creuse toujours. Le sang gicle sous les coups de griffes. Christophe regarde la scène puis voit William qui essaye de viser le Tank. Il l'arrête.

C : Tu risquerais de toucher Cédric ! Il suffit qu'il glisse ou que le Tank se baisse au dernier moment !

W : T'en fait pas Tophe ! (vise)

Cédric s'est bien enfoncé dans la masse de muscle et atteint la nuque de l'infecté ennemi. Le Tank lève les bras en hurlant de douleur et de rage, et William tir dans sa tête. Le monstre s'écroule.

W : WOUHOUUUUUUU !

Y : (décapite le dernier zombie) WOAH ! On a gagné !

Christophe se laisse tomber par terre, le temps que son pouls redevienne normal. William s'avance vers l'énorme cadavre pour venir chercher son frère. Le petit Hunter se lève de son creux de chaire et saute pour atterrir dans les bras de son grand frère.

W : T'as fais du bon boulot X)

H : (grogne, content)

Y : Bravo petit Hunter ^^

William le repose à terre et vien relever Christophe.

C : Fwa ! Bon ! On va y aller !

Y : Oui ! Ne restons pas là !

W : Vous croyez que c'est celui qu'on avait entendu en forêt ? Après l'attaque des Hunters ?

Y : C'est possible oui.

J : Hm ?

Y : Il y a quelques jours, nous avons été attaqué par un groupe de Hunters et puis on a entendu un Tank au loin. Je pense qu'il nous avait suivit.

J : Ca veut dire que… qu'ils savent tous qu'on… qu'on est là ? Et… Et qu'ils veulent notre mort ? O_O

Y : C'est bien possible:/

H : (grogne) groupe Tank !

W : Hm ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Y : C'est le groupe des Tanks qui nous poursuit ?

H : (fait oui de la tête en grognant, inquiet)

C : Qui c'est ça le groupe des Tanks ?

W : C'est pas les Tanks et les autres qui se foutaient de toi Ced ?

H : (fait oui de la tête tristement.)

J : Alors si il s'en va ils ne nous attaqueront pas ?

W : Ca ne changerait rien ! Et Cédric ne partira pas d'ici !

Yume s'approche du Hunter et se baisse à son niveau.

Y : Ne t'en fais pas petit Hunter ^^ On va leur botter le cul ! Et ils auront pas intérêt à se la ramener !

Cédric regarde la jeune fille à travers sa capuche et lui sourit. Yume lui caresse la tête en lui rendant un sourire.

W : Héhé ^^ Bon on y va ?

Y : Oui !

J : Yep…

C : Ouais ! On y va !

Cédric fait un bond et la petite troupe le suit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Witch, c'est toi qui es !

22:32 Les quatre survivants ont atteint la prochaine ville, accompagné de leur Hunter. Christophe s'est armé de ses pistolets, étant donné qu'il n'a plus de quoi recharger sa mitrailleuse.

Y : Hey ! Regardez la petite maison là-bas !

W : Ouais !

C : Un peu éloignée de la ville, on devrait croiser moins d'infectés par là.

Y : On y va ? ^^

W : Yep !

Cédric ouvre la marche, guidant les survivants dans les rues les moins occupées par les zombies. Enfin arrivés devant la maison, Yume actionne la poignée mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas. Elle force un peu, la porte s'entrouvre.

Y : P'tain c'est coincé !

C : Attends ^^

Christophe donne un bon coup d'épaule dans la porte et parvient à l'ouvrir.

C : C'est ouvert !

Tout le monde rentre, Christophe ferme la porte.

C : Ehéhéhéhéhé ! ^^

Le Hunter se met à grogner.

Y : (se baisse vers lui) Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cédric ? é.è

W : P'tain on y voit rien ! Il y a des lumières ?

C : Heu…

J : (appuie sur l'interrupteur) Nan.

Cédric dresse la tête et renifle l'air.

Y : Il a repéré quelque chose !

W : Il a plus de facilité dans le noir lui ! On devrais-

Y : Ha ! Cédric ! Nan reviens !

Le Hunter a filé dans la pénombre.

W : Bah… Il est où ? o_O

Y : Il est parti !

C : Hein ? Où ?

Y : Bah j'sais pas ! J'vois rien !

W : Ced ! Revieeennn !

J : Hey !

W, C et Y : Quoi ?

J : Vous n'entendez pas un… gémissement ?

Y : … ah oui…

W : … Oh naaaaan…

C : ... Sortons de là !

W : On va pas abandonner Ced !

Y : Ne t'en fais pas pour ça William ^^ Ton frère est un zombie à présent, je pense qu'il sais s'en sortir seul dans ce genre de cas ^^

W : Ouais c'est vrai :/

C : HEY ! Ça s'ouvre plus O_O (essaye d'enfoncer la porte mais sans résultat)

W : Oh non ! (essaye d'ouvrir aussi)

J : Oh mon dieu…

Y : Je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'a aller de l'avant… Prenez garde à la Witch !

C : Ouais, on ne se sépare sous aucun prétexte, on évite de tirer sur les coéquipiers et on cherche une sortie.

W : J'ai bien fait de t'emmener au cyber café toi !

Le groupe avance dans la maison.

*BAM*

C : Aïe !

W : Ça va Tophe ?

C : Ouais, ouais me suis pris…un coin de table… je crois… °_°

Y : Chut !

C : Roh !

J : Mais chut !

Les gémissements sont plus près.

J : Je veux sortir d'ici…

Y : (chuchote) Nous aussi mais faut avancer là !

J : Je veux pas avancer ! Je suis devant en plus ! Je suis toute seule contre les zombies là !

C : Mais nan t'es pas toute seule ! On est là ! Derrière mais on est là !

J : Génial ! Je suis super rassurée !

W : Pfff ! Aller avance ! On va pas rester planter là !

J : Ah ! Les gémissements se sont arrêtés ! Les gémissements se sont arrêtée ! On a été repéré !

C : Oui alors baisse d'un ton .

Les plaintes reprennent. Jade tien ses armes devant elle, prête à tirer. Elle panique.

Y : (chuchote) Pas de bêtise Jade Calme toi !

Les pleurs sont de plus en plus proches et… ils s'arrêtent.

J : ah… a… (les larmes montent à ses yeux) je…(retient son souffle) ah…a…a…

La Witch se lève.

J : HAAAAAAAAAAA ! (tir vers le mouvement qu'elle a perçu)

Le cri strident de la Witch retentit, son visage est éclairé par les coups de feu. Elle se jette sur Jade qui se défend comme elle peut.

J : HYAAAAAAA ! AIDEZ MOI AIDER MOI ! (tir mais se prend un coup de griffe sur le coté et le visage) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Christophe charge la Witch, mais dans le noir il ne parvient qu'à la pousser contre le mur, et lui, tombe par terre. William et Yume attrape la blessée à terre et la traîne vers eux. La zombie hurle et s'apprête à attaquer Christophe.

C : Nan mais tu crois quoi ! Tes yeux rouges te trahissent ma vieille ! (tir et donne des coups de pied pour empêcher l'ennemi d'avancer vers lui).

La Witch tombe à terre dans un dernier cri. Mais bizarrement, un autre cri de Witch se fait entendre. Un cri de désespoir. Christophe se retourne, les autres font de même. Une silhouette descend doucement les escaliers, accompagnée de pleurs. Ses lamentations semblent appeler quelqu'un. L'ombre s'arrête et fixe de ses yeux de braise le groupe.

Y : (chuchote) Ne bougez surtout pas…

La deuxième Witch se rapproche d'un pas lent, au rythme de ses sanglots. Un mètre les sépares. Les yeux rouges se braquent sur le cadavre du zombie. La Witch pousse alors un rugissement de désespoir.

*BANG*

L'infectée vacille. Jade la vise du mieux qu'elle peut. La Witch rugit de nouveau. Elle est folle de rage et de chagrin, elle ne retiendra pas ses coups. Elle s'élance, mais une autre ombre saute des escaliers et atterrit sur elle. Cédric grogne férocement, plante ses crocs dans le cou de la Witch et en arrache la chaire.

*BANG*

W : (attrape les mains de Jade) BON SANG MAIS TIRES PAS C'EST MON FRERE !

J : Merde ! Désolée !

Cédric pousse un autre grognement. Il a été déconcentré et la Witch tente de s'échapper de son emprise en se débattant furieusement. Il la plaque au sol en lui imposant tout son poids, puis il sépare la tête du corps par un coup de griffe. La tête roule au sol.

W : Cédric ! T'es ou !

Le Hunter viens vers son frère. William l'attrape, le sert dans ses bras, puis l'éloigne et le tâtonne un peu.

W : Tu n'as rien ?

H : Non

W : (soulagé) ouf !

Cédric cherche un truc dans sa poche et en ressort une lampe de poche qu'il allume. Tous sursaute et mettent leurs mains sur leurs yeux.

Y : Une lampe torche ! Génial p'tit Hunty !

W : (prend la lampe torche) Gégé !

C : P'tain deux Witchs au même endroit ! Faut le faire !

H : (en grognant un peu ) C'était maison des deux sœurs là.

C : … Ow…

Y : C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est mise en furie en voyant le cadavre de sa sœur… ow…

W : Ça va toi, Jade ? (l'éclaire)

J : (gémit) j'ai mal…

W : Oh merde ! Putain ouais !

Y : Aïe ! Attends voir ! (sort son équipement de soin)

C : Beuh c'est pas beau à voir.

J : J'vais mourir… j'vais mourir…

Y : Mais non, Jade ! Tu vas pas mourir ! Tu m'entends ?

J : T'as vu mon état ? Je me vide là…

Y : Dis pas ça ! Accroches toi ! (la soigne)

J : J'ai été contente de faire un bout de chemin avec vous…

Y : FERME LA ! DIS PAS DE CONNERIES !

Les trois garçons observent Yume s'appliquer comme un chef à ses soins. Après avoir soigné Jade avec la plus grande minutie, Yume demande à ses deux autres coéquipiers de la porter jusqu'à une chambre. Jade est transportée jusqu'à un grand lit où elle s'endort lourdement. La soigneuse vient s'allonger près d'elle et William s'assoit dans un coin de la pièce avec son frère. Christophe surveille.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Yume se lève pour prendre la relève et part s'accouder à la fenêtre, pensive. Quelque chose la frôle à la jambe. Elle sursaute. C'est Cédric qui vient s'assoire sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il enlève sa capuche et regarde la fille.

Y : (continuant de regarder les étoiles) Tu ne dors pas p'tit Hunty ?

H : (fait non de la tête)

Y : Moi j'ai trop de mal… Je m'inquiète pour Jade…Je m'inquiète beaucoup, ça me bouffe !

H : Survivra pas…

Y : (lève la tête vers Cédric) Hein ?

Les yeux voilés du Hunter fixent ceux de la survivante.

H : (grogne un peu) T'as soigné… alors va continuer à vivre… un moment…

Y : ( désorientée) Mais, mais, mais… Qu'est ce que je peux faire !

H : Rien…

Y : Je… je ne peux pas la laisser mourir ! (essuie les larmes qui commencent à couler) Je…

H : Elle est infectée… juste question de temps…

Y : … oh…oh non… On n'aurait jamais… On n'aurait jamais du la laisser devant ! (les larmes coulent)

H : (met ses mains sur les joues de Yume) Si on abandonne pas elle, pourrira pas… (sourit) elle restera à nous !

La jeune fille le regarde un moment, puis sèche ses larmes et prends les mains du Hunter dans les siennes.

Y : Oui… Tu as raison. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière… Je ferais tout pour la maintenir en vie le plus longtemps possible et quand elle deviendra zombie, on ne l'abandonnera pas ! Comme toi !

Cédric lui adresse un petit rire.

H : Pleurs p'us

Y : Hein ?

H : T'es jolie alors pleurs p'us !

Y : (surprise) oh ?… (rit doucement) t'es gentil (lui frotte les cheveux)

H : (fait un petit grognement montrant sa satisfaction)

Yume lui sourit, puis dirige son regard vers les étoiles.

Y : Elles sont belles ce soir ! ^^

H : (grognement d'affirmation) oui ! ^^

10:02 Les survivants sont réveillés par les gémissements de Jade. Yume s'empresse de changer ses bandages en la réconfortant.

Y : Ne t'en fais pas Jade d'accord ? ^^ Je vais t'arranger ça ^^

J : J'ai mal, j'en peux plus !

Y : Tien bon Jade, accroches toi ^^

W : Ça va aller ?

Y : Oui ne t'en fais pas ^^

C : Comment on sort d'ici ?

H : (grogne)

C : (regarde Cédric près de la fenêtre) Par la fenêtre ? (s'approche) C'est faisable ! Y a le toit en dessous et un arbre à côté auquel on peu s'appuyer pour descendre !

W : On va sauter du toit ? =.=

C : C'est pas très haut ! T'en fais pas !

W : (vient voir) Mouais…

Y : Jade ne peux pas se déplacer toute seule, quelqu'un va devoir la porter.

W : Ça se complique là !

H : (fait un long grognement)

Y : Tu pourrais la porter toi ? Tu as plus de facilité que nous.

H : (réfléchit un temps puis fait oui de la tête)

Y : Bien ^^ Il faudrait de quoi l'attacher nan ?

W : Oui. Si elle est pas capable déjà de se déplacer elle sera incapable de se tenir solidement à Ced ! Et lui aussi a besoin de tous ses membre pour descendre de là.

Y : J'ai une idée !

Elle défait le drap qui avait servit à couvrir Jade durant la nuit et l'étend sur le rebord du lit. Fait signe au Hunter de s'approcher puis fait asseoir Jade sur le drap étendu. La blessée s'accroche au zombie et Yume noue les deux bouts du drap sur le ventre du garçon.

Y : Et voilà ^^

W : Ca va tenir ?

Y : Mais oui ^^ J'ai pris soin de repasser le drap autour de Cédric ^^ En plus, s'il se déplace à son habitude elle risque encore moins de tomber u.u

W : Ouais… Aller Ced ! Vas y !

Cédric saute par la fenêtre, atterrit sur le toit, saute une nouvelle fois et atterrit au sol.

C : C'est bon ! A nous !

Tous les autre passent par la fenêtre un à un et descendent du toit en se laissant glisser. Christophe, une fois les pieds à terre, réceptionne William, puis Yume, avec plus de douceur. Puis il récupère Jade, et Yume l'attache à lui.

Y : Voilà, on risque d'avoir besoin des capacités de Cédric. Si il est encombré il ne sera pas libre de tout ses mouvements.

C : Moi non plus =.=

W : Ouais mais toi t'as juste deux flingues et tu peux quand même courir u_u Lui il court, il saute, il fait des acrobaties pour pas se faire chopper u_u

C : J'peux faire pareille

H : (ricane sadiquement)

C : J'ai rien dis o_O

W : Son rire non plus n'a pas changé =.=

Y : XD Bon aller on y va on a de la route ! u_u

Le groupe reprend son chemin à travers la ville, tuant les quelques zombies trop agressifs.

C : Ma mitrailleuse TT^TT

Ils parviennent à sortir de la ville et se retrouvent en forêt encore une fois. Cédric marche devant, suivit de Yume, et derrière, les deux autres garçons avec Jade.

W : Ça va Jade ? Tu es de plus en plus pâle :/

J : Hmmmm…

William avance et atteint Yume.

W : Yume, Jade n'a vraiment pas l'air bien là, t'es sûr qu'elle va tenir le voyage ?

Y : On ne va pas la laisser là.

W : Nan c'est sûr mais…

Y : Elle est condamnée…

W : Hein ?

Y : Cédric m'a dit que… Qu'elle était infectée, que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps…

W : (se retourne pour regarder Jade) Mais alors…

Y : Oui. Dans quelques heures, quelques jours, je n'sais pas, elle se transformera en zombie. Mais on ne peut pas l'abandonner. On va la garder avec nous, comme ton frère. Si on la laisse seule, il y a de bonnes chances pour qu'elle devienne un ennemi pour nous… Je ne tiens pas à abattre encore une personne que j'ai connu.

W : Hm oui tu as raison… Depuis quand tu sais tout ça ?

Y : Hier soir. J'ai discuté un peu avec ton frère.

W : Alors… Tu as menti à Jade tout a l'heure !

Y : Oui… Je pense que… Si on lui dit qu'elle n'a plus aucune chance, elle va se renfermer sur elle et là…

W : Elle deviendra comme les autres et ne fera plus la différence entre amis et ennemis…

Y : Et elle nous tuerai sur le champs…

H : (qui écoutait) J'laisserai pas faire vous tuer…

W : Hm…Oui… On ne pourra pas la repousser sans la blesser…

Y : *soupir* Oui… Donc je vais essayer de la maintenir en vie le plus longtemps possible, et on va tous l'encourager pour qu'elle reste avec nous, pour qu'elle voit qu'on est là ^^

W : OK ^^ On ne dit rien à Tophe, il risquerai de tout faire foirer.

C : Hé ! J'ai faim !

Y : ( à Christophe) Désolé ! Mais on n'a plus rien dutout.

C : QUOI ? O_O

Y : On ne s'est pas ravitaillé dernièrement. T'en fais pas on se réaprovisionnera à la prochaine ville, d'accord ? ^^

C : Beuh TT^TT

W: C'est vrai que j'ai faim moi aussi :/

Cédric s'arrête.

Y : Oh ? Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

W : Hm ? (à Christophe) Arrête toi, Cédric a sentit quelque chose !

Christophe s'arrête. Cédric renifle l'air avance un peu. Puis encore. Renifle. Fait encore trois pas. Les autres le regarde s'éloigner, sans bouger. Aucun bruit, il n'y a pas moyen de savoir si un danger s'approche, tout dépendra de la réaction du Hunter. Christophe remonte un peu Jade sur son dos.

*PAN*

On entend un horrible cri de douleur.

W : CEDRIC !

Y : MERDE ! (cour)

Cédric n'est plus là, il ne reste que quelques tâches de sang par terre et devant… un homme.

Y : (se retourne) UN SURVIVANT ! IL Y A UN SURVIVANT !

Homme : Vous n'êtes pas seule mademoiselle ? Il y a d'autre survivants ?

Y : Oui ! Vous êtes ?

Homme : Je me nomme Daniel, de profession militaire, mais je ne suis qu'un simple soldat.

Y : Ow ! Vous pourriez nous être d'une aide précieuse !

Les autres arrivent.

D : Mais… Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gosse !

C : Et alors ?

D : Vous êtes parvenus à survivre depuis le début de cette épidémie ?

C : Bah ouais.

W : (tout bas) perspicace…

D : Ha ! Je me nomme Daniel ! Heureusement que j'étais là, vous alliez tomber sur un Hunter !

William sursaute puis regarde autour de lui.

C : Dites ? Vous n'avez pas des recharges pour une mitrailleuse ? J'en ai plus !

D : Ha oui !

Y : (chuchote à William) Reste calme, on le cherchera après, il ne faut pas que le militaire le trouve !

W : (chuchote) D'accord mais…

Y : (chuchote) Oui il est blessé mais chut !

C : ROH MERCI ! Je vais pouvoir tirer avec ma belle mitrailleuse X)

D : Elle est blessée ?

C : Hein ?

D : (désigne d'un mouvement de tête la pauvre Jade) Qu'est ce qu'elle s'est fait ?

C : Ah ? Elle a été attaqué par une Witch !

D : HO ! Mais il faut vous en débarrasser tout de suite !

Yume et William se tourne vers lui, épouvantés.

W : Dis quelque chose !

Y : Oui, oui ( s'approche Daniel) Il est hors de question d'abandonner une coéquipière !

D : Elle va se transformer en Witch à son tour ! Ce ne sera plus votre coéquipière !

Y : (fixe d'un regard dur le militaire) On ne l'abandonnera PAS ! Point barre !

D : (après un moment) Pfff très bien… Mais vous serrez responsable.

C : On devrait avancer non ? J'ai faim moi ! Et Jade est endormie, elle pèse encore plus !

D : D'accord, avez vous une destination ?

C : On avance vers l'Est, donc on va s'arrêter à la première ville qu'on trouvera en direction de l'Est.

D : Bien ! (ouvre la marche)

Christophe le suit, Yume les rejoint. William regarde le sang par terre puis les arbres autour de lui, l'air inquiet. Il aperçoit enfin dans les arbres une silhouette. Celle-ci fait un mouvement du bras indiquant la direction des autres survivants. William fait donc ce que dit Cédric, et part rejoindre les autres. Il arrive à côté de Yume.

W : (chuchote à Yume) C'est bon, il est vivant.

Y : (chuchote) Ouf… Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il s'approche tant que Daniel est avec nous…

W : (chuchote) Combien de temps il va rester celui là ?

Y : (chuchote) J'en sais rien C'est un survivant donc bon…

W : (chuchote) ouais… Et il a pas l'air de vouloir accepter les infectés…

Y : (chuchote) Oui… Normal après tout… Mais ça va déjà être dur pour protéger Jade là… Il faut absolument que Cédric reste éloigné…

W : hm…

Y : (chuchote) Moi aussi ça me brise le cœur mais c'est ça ou il se fait tuer.

D : Qu'est ce que vous manigancez derrière hein ?

Y : Hein heu rien ! °_°

W : Rien du tout ! °_°

D : Heu… AHAHAHAH ! Je vois ! Ha les couples ! Incapables d'assumer leurs petites envies ! (éclate de rire)

Y : … Heu… oui…

W : …peuh… oui… bah oui…

C : (éclate de rire à son tour) Trop fort !

Y : Chut ! =.=

La troupe avance d'un pas rapide, toujours vers l'Est.

Le soldat parvient à amener sa nouvelle compagnie dans une ville où ils trouvent à manger. Christophe peut enfin calmer sa faim. Puis ils repartent, nettoyant la ville de ses infectés.

Y : Quel age avez vous Daniel ?

D : hm ? 23 ans, mademoiselle.

Y : Vous êtes jeune pour un soldat !

D : On n'est ni trop jeune ni trop vieux pour se battre afin de préserver sa survie.

Y : Oui c'est vrai… Nous ne sommes que des lycéens et nous nous battons.

D : Une charmante lycéenne comme vous ne devrait pas se salire les mains ! J'espère que vos deux coéquipiers savent vous protéger !

Y : Je suis leur aînée, c'est moi qui les protège avec mon katana.

D : Ha je vois ! Vous maniez le katana ?

Y : Heu… un peu… pas tellement, je l'utilise comme je peux.

D : Si vous êtes encore en vie c'est que vous devez bien l'utiliser ^^

Y : Heu peut être oui…

W : Hey dites, on sort de la ville là.

D : Oui. On va suivre les routes pour atteindre la prochaine ville. Elle n'est pas très loin.

W : Il est quand même déjà 17 heures, on aura le temps de se trouver un refuge avant la nuit ?

D : Oui, on devrait arriver là bas dans trente minutes ou une heure si on se dépêche.

C : J'en peux plus moi là ! Elle est lourde !

D : Echangez de porteur alors, hors de question de camper ici

C : Et si on retournait dans l'autre ville ?

D : Celle dont on vient de sortir ? Non, on avance !

Y : Hm, il a pas tort :/ Plus vite on avancera, plus vite on sortira de cet Enfer !

W : Ouais mais on risque pas d'en sortir si on est crevé !

Y : (réfléchie) William ! Attrapes mes bras comme ça, on va servir de chaise porteuse à Jade, le temps que Christophe se remette un peu. Il l'a porté toute la journée !

W : Et pourquoi Daniel la porterait pas ? Il est plus costaux que nous !

D : Non je ne tiens pas à me faire bouffer.

Y : Oui ça je m'en doutai –'

William attrape les bras de la fille en formant un carré puis Christophe vient déposer Jade qui se réveille.

Y : Tiens-toi à nous Jade, d'accord ? ^^

La blessée met ses bras autour du cou de ses porteurs qui se remettent alors en marche après que Christophe ait couvert Jade du grand drap. Le garçon se sent enfin plus léger et avance donc plus vite.

W : Je veux pas te vexer Jade, mais c'est vrai que t'es pas légère Jade .

Y : Oui je dois avouer là que… Qui a toussé ?

W : Hein ?

Y : … J'ai du rêver alo-

*BAM*

Yume tombe à terre en entraînant William et Jade dans sa chute, puis elle se fait traîner.

Y : HAAA ! SMOKER !

William se relève. Daniel s'approche et tir, mais il rate sa cible.

Y : (se fait traîner vers les bois) HAAA ! AIDEZ MOI !

D : Il est bien planquer le salaud ! (avance pour tirer encore mais ne parvient pas à toucher le Smoker).

W : (cour) J'ARRIVE YUME ! J'ARRIVE !

Y : HAAAAAAAA !

Yume est tirée de plus en plus vite, William cour plus vite, tend la main pour attraper la jambe de Yume et… il se prend quelque chose. Il tombe à terre et quand il relève la tête il s'aperçoit qu'il va se prendre un coup de griffes de zombie. Il fait une roulade arrière, se relève très vite et fuit vers le soldat. Les zombies sont en groupe, il est incapable de se frayer un chemin sans y laisser la vie. Il empoigne son fusil à pompe automatique et tir dans le tas avec l'aide de Daniel et Christophe. Les coups de feu couvrent les cries de Yume qui s'éloigne peu à peu.

Le dernier zombie à terre, Christophe vient relever Jade qui a roulé par terre en déversant de son sang sur la route.

W : YUMEEEEEEEEEE !

D : (retenant William) N'y va pas ! Ou bien elle est déjà morte, ou bien elle s'en sortira et saura nous rejoindre !

W : MAIS…

D : Ecoute, je ne la connais pas mais elle a survécu jusqu'ici, elle saura se débrouiller en grande fille !

W : (baisse la tête, tombe à genoux et frappe le sol rageusement) PUTAAAAIIIIN !

C : (pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami) Ne t'en fais pas William. Daniel a raison. J'pense bien qu'elle survivra, elle a son katana avec elle. (à Daniel) Vous pouvez vous occuper de Jade ? Elle saigne beaucoup C'est Yume qui la soigne normalement

D : Hm j'vais voir ce que je peux faire. (va porter secours à Jade)

C : (chuchote à William) Et Cédric est pas loin, je le sais bien ^^

W : Tu l'as vu ?

C : Ouais ^^ Et puis il a l'air d'apprécier Yume, il la laissera pas se faire tuer ^^

W : … Ouais… (se relève)

D : Voilà, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pus pour elle.

C : Merci ! Je vais la reprendre !

Daniel installe Jade sur le dos de Christophe et William les attache avec le drap. Puis ils reprennent la route, armes en main, ils sont à présent sur leurs gardes.

Pendant ce temps, Yume est traînée au milieu des zombies. De son bras libre, elle parvient à se défendre.

Y : YAAAH ! TIENS ! TIENS ! RAAAH ! Putain ! j'ressens la situation d'un ver accroché à un hameçon ! HAAA !

Un rugissement se fait entendre, la prisonnière lève la tête. Elle aperçoit un Hunter qui saute de branche en branche.

Y : (coupant le bras d'un zombie) CEDRIIIIIIC ! JE SUIS LA !

Le Hunter bondit et atterrit sur un des infectés et lui éclate la tête au sol. Il saute et retombe sur un autre, puis encore et continue son manège jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de Yume. Là il saute sur la langue du Smoker à un mètre de la tête de la jeune fille. On entend un cri au loin. Cédric coupe la langue, Yume se libère enfin et attaque les infectés qui se ruent vers elle.

Y : PRENEZ ÇA ! ENFOIRES !

Elle découpe une dernière tête quand elle se refait prendre par la langue régénérée du Smoker.

Y : HAAAAA ! HA NAN PAS ENCORE ! HAAA MON KATANA !

Elle est trimballée une nouvelle fois au sol. Elle voit son ami à côté qui court à quatre pattes. Il lui fait un grognement puis il fait un bond. La langue lâche prise et Yume se relève.

Y : Mon katana ! Où est mon katana !

En se retournant elle repère le Smoker qui se bat avec le petit Hunter. Celui-ci se prend plusieurs coups. Yume retourne sur ses pas, retrouve son katana et cour le plus vite possible pour aider son ami. Lorsqu'elle arrive, le Smoker inflige un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire du Hunter. Cédric tombe à terre, se relève en titubant, et au moment où il va se prendre un grand coup de griffe, une langue l'attrape et il est tiré en hauteur.

Y : HA ! CEDRIC !

Elle s'apprête à dégainer son arme quand un deuxième Smoker tombe au sol et administre un magnifique uppercut au premier. Il enchaîne avec un coup de pied, rattrape son adversaire avec sa langue pour le tirer vers lui et lui donner un coup plus fort encore. Le premier Smoker tombe à terre et l'autre s'acharne alors à lui défoncer la tête. Une fois son carnage finit il se tourne vers Yume. Elle dégaine. Cédric saute de son arbre et atterrit devant l'infecté, face à Yume, les bras ouvert en signe de protection. La jeune fille ne comprend pas tout de suite, elle regarde le petit avec un air interrogateur.

H : (en grognant un peu) AMI !

Y : (regarde le Smoker) Ah ! Oh je suis désolée ! O_O (range son arme).

Cédric veut avancer, chancelle et tombe. Le Smoker le rattrape et l'entoure de ses bras pour lui éviter de tomber.

Y : Ha ! Fais le asseoir s'il te plais ! Je vais le soigner !

Le zombie la regarde d'un air un peu inquiet.

Y : Ne t'en fais pas, je suis une amie, je ne lui ferais pas de mal ^^ Promit !

H : (fait un petit grognement)

Le Smoker le pose assis par terre. Yume s'approche et s'agenouille devant Cédric.

Y : (lève la tête, au Smoker) Comment t'appelles-tu ? ^^

S : Je *kof kof* Je ne *kof* Je ne me souviens pas.

Y : Ow... Je suis désolée…

S : Hunter m'appelle habituellement Smoker.

Y : Je peux t'appeler Smoky ?

S : (s'étouffe un coup) *kof* Pour-*kof * Pourquoi pas.

Y : Héhé ^^ (à Cédric) Montre moi ton visage.

Le Hunter se crispe et attrape sa capuche pour la ramener un peu plus sur son visage.

Y : Han ? Bah alors ? ^^ L'autre fois tu l'enlevais bien ^^

S : Hein ? Il n'a jamais enlevé sa capuche ! *kof kof kof kof*

Y : Ah ? Bah devant nous si ^^ Aller Ced !

H : (fait un long grognement paraissant être un ronchonnement)

S : Héhé ^^ Il n'a jamais voulu me montrer son visage *kof*

Y : Ah ? Bah pourquoi p'tit Hunty ? ^^

H : (grogne en tenant sa capuche)

S : Si t'as peur *kof* d'être *kof kof kof kof* peur d'être laid, je pense l'être bien plus que toi, je crois que tu as déjà pus voir X)

Y : ^^ Dis pas ça, j'ai vu pire pour un Smoker ^^

S : Merci (s'étouffe)

Y : Aller Ced (pose ses mains sur le visage du garçon)… Tu as les joues toutes chaudes… Oooooh toi tu rougis ! Je savais que tu étais timide mais pas à ce point ! XD Allons ! (parvient à abaisser la capuche) Ow ! Aïe quand même ! Ouvre les yeux Cédric si tu peux é_è

La balle tirée par Daniel n'a fait que frôler l'œil du Hunter mais elle a quand même laisser une longue écorchure encore sanglante sur le coté de l'œil. Il ouvre les yeux et regarde la fille.

Y : Hmmm… C'est bon ton œil n'a pas été touché.

S : Déjà qu'il ne voit pas grand chose alors s'il perd un œil ! *kof kof kof*

Y: (rit) Oui c'est sûr ! Tu as les yeux voilés Cédric ^^

S : *kof* Ça a son charme ^^

H : (baisse les yeux et grogne)

Y : (rit) Bon bouge pas je vais arranger un peu ça ^^ (fouille dans son sac et soigne la plaie) Tu as mal ?

H : Un peu…

Y : Autre part aussi ?

H : Un peu…

Y : D'accord ^^ (met un pansement sur l'écorchure) Où as-tu mal encore ?

H : (toujours les yeux baissés, fait un long grognement)

S : Il dit *kof kof* surtout à la mâchoire.

Y : Ah ! (l'examine) Hm ! Effectivement c'est un peu enflé et tu as déjà un bleu.

S : Ça va c'est pas *kof kof kof* trop grave ^^

Y : Non du tout ^^ Aller c'est bon ! (donne un baiser sur le front du Hunter qui se raidit d'un coup) Tu peux remettre ta capuche ! ^^

Il s'empresse de la remettre. Le Smoker éclate de rire mais finit par s'étouffer. Puis il s'assoit à côté de son ami.

Y : Héhé ^^ (après un temps) Ton frère se fait du souci pour toi, Ced.

H : Retourner toi avec…

S : Oui, nous, nous ne pouvons *kof kof kof* Nous ne pouvons pas y aller s'il y a l'un des votre qui nous attaque.

Y : En plus Daniel est resté avec nous…

S : Qui ça ?

Y : Le soldat, celui qui a tiré sur notre petit Hunty. Il est resté avec William et Christophe.

H : Va bien ?

Y : Hm ?

H : Willy.

Y : Ha heu... Oui, il est juste très inquiet, et doit l'être encore plus maintenant que j'ai « disparue » .

S : Faut que tu retournes au près d'eux.

Y : Oui mais… (regarde autour d'elle) Je ne sais pas trop… Où ils sont… ^^' Ils suivent sûrement la route en direction de l'Est ^^' Mais je ne sais même pas où est la route et où on est là ^^'

H : (grogne un peu) T'accompagner.

S : Oui ne t'en fais pas, on va t'emmener le plus près possible de tes camarades.

Y : Oh merci ! ^^ (s'apprête à prendre Smoky dans ses bras mais s'abstient)

S : Hm ? Oui je sais ^^' Je suis *kof kof kof* Je suis un peu repoussant ^^'

Y : (gênée) Hein ? Heu nan nan ! Pas...Pas du tout ^^' Juste que heu en fait…

S : (éclate de rire) T'en *kof kof kof kof kof* T'en fais pas *kof kof* XD Je me suis fais peur moi -même en me voyant dans un miroir XD J'avoue que je suis devenu vraiment très laid avec tout ça XD *kof kof kof kof* T'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude XD *kof kof* hé... hein ? (regarde ses jambes)

Le Hunter s'est allongé, la tête sur les jambes de Smoky. Celui-ci sourit et caresse la tête du petit.

Y : ^^ Vous êtes mignon ^^ … Mince… C'est moi qui ai gardé le ravitaillement…

S : XD Ça c'est bête pour * kof kof kof kof kof kof* pour *kof kof* les autres !

H : (grogne et rigole) Tophe Willy content.

Y : XD Oui ! Eux qui ont toujours faim XD

S : Sont * kof kof kof kof kof kof* mal *kof kof kof* (s'étouffe) *kof* mal ba…(suffoque)

Cédric lève la tête. Smoky tousse, crache, s'éttoufe. Le Hunter se précipite et met sa main sur la bouche et le nez de Yume. L'autre zombie vient de recracher sa fumer verte toxique.

S : Arrrhh… Excusez moi (évente l'air avec sa main pour faire disparaître la fumée)

H : (grogne, exaspéré)

Une fois la fumée partit, il libère Yume.

Y : Merci ^^' T'inquiètes Smoky… c'est… c'est pas ta faute ^^'

S : Ouais ^^'

Y : N'empêche vous êtes plutôt sympas pour des zombies.

S : Ha ? *kof kof* Merci ^^ C'est juste que je ne me suis pas laissé engloutir par cette paranoïa et par la rage.

Y : Je comprends.

S : En plus *kof* Quand j'ai trouvé Hunter, j'ai pus m'accrocher à l'idée de m'occuper de lui et de le protéger ^^

Y : C'est très gentil à toi ^^ Je suis sûr que William te remerciera ^^

S : Son frère ?

Y : Oui ^^

S : Haha oui peut être ^^… J'ai pas pus m'empêcher de vouloir le protéger…

Y : Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

S : Bah… *kof kof* Je l'ai retrouvé entrain de pleurer et d'appeler au secours, tout seul dans une ruelle. Il venait de se faire tabasser alors je l'ai réconforté puis je me suis attaché à ce touuut petit Hunter X)

H : (grogne)

S : Héhéhé ! Il m'a raconté que son frère était peut être encore en vie et qu'il devait le retrouver, alors je me suis bien occupé de lui *kof kof kof* je lui ai appris tout ce que je savais de notre monde à nous. Puis le groupe des Tanks nous a séparé dans une bagarre.

Y : Tu as quel âge ?

S : J'ai… heu… 18 ans je crois…

Y : Tu es jeune dis donc ^^

H : (dans un grognement) Même âge aniki.

S : (attrape le Hunter et le sert dans ses bras) C'est devenus mon ami ! Maintenant je le quitte plus ! X)

H : (fait un espèce de rire grognement)

Y : ^^ C'est bien il n'aura pas été tout seul comme ça ^^

H : Jade ?

Y : Hm ?

H : Jade ?

Y : Ha ! Elle… elle va… heu bah bien… ou mal… Je ne saurai pas trop te dire ^^' Elle est avec ton frère, Christophe et Daniel.

H : (grogne)

S : Hm ?

Y : Nous avons une coéquipière qui s'est fait lacéré par une Witch, elle est infectée maintenant.

S : Ha je vois ! Restez avec elle et remontez lui bien le morale, ne la laissez pas tomber ! Les Witchs sont bien les pires pour ça –'

Y : Ouais j'imagine ^^'

H : Y aller

Y : Hein ?

S : Il faudrait y aller.

Y : Ha oui ! Montrez moi le chemin ^^ Ils ont peut être déjà atteint la prochaine ville ^^

De l'autre côté, les garçons sont arrivés dans la ville et extermine les zombies.

W : BOOMER !

*PAN* *BOUM*

D: Bien joué !

W : V'là, a p'us.

C : Si là ! (tir) Maintenant a p'us u_u

W : Dix-neuf heure cinq… On a mit plus de temps que t'avais prévus Daniel.

D : Normal, on s'est fait attaqué plusieurs fois et vous avez traîné.

W : On a une blessée je te rappelle…

D : Que vous devriez laisser, ça ferait un ennemi en moins dans notre champs de vision.

W : Elle n'est pas une ennemie !

D : Oh elle va le devenir t'en fais pas !

W : Non !

D : Tu changeras d'avis quand elle sera devenu l'un de ses monstres !

W : Ce ne sont pas des monstres ! Juste…

D : Juste quoi ?… Alors ? Dis moi !

W : Des gens infectés par je ne sais quoi mais c'est encore dut à l'Homme !

C : Ouais, ce sont des gens comme nous qui sont malades et fous, c'est tout u_u

D : Pfff ! De vrai gamins… Il y a des fois il faut arrêter de toujours tout vouloir voir positif !

W : On ouvre les yeux nous, c'est différent !

D : Roh tu peux te les garder tes paroles philosophiques, te les ranger dans un tiroir ! Ici elles ne te servirons pas !

W : Pfff…

D : Bah oui ! Vas ! Vas y ! Vas dire au premier zombie qu'on trouve « Bonjour ! Vous n'êtes pas méchant, nous sommes pareil ! Embrassons nous ! » Tah ! N'importe quoi !

C : C'est pas une raison pour être si désagréable avec nous !

W : Et on garde Jade avec nous jusqu'au bout c'est tout, vous ne nous ferez pas changer d'avis !

D : Très bien, très bien, bande de têtes de mule ! Mais ne venez pas me supplier de vous aider lorsque vous serrez attaqué par votre petite protégée !

W : (pense) S'il savait qu'on avait un Hunter avec nous aussi… Un Hunter qu'il a blessé ! Putain et Yume… Elle n'est toujours pas revenue… si sa se trouve- (Christophe vient de poser sa main sur son épaule) Hm ?

C : T'en fais pas !

W : Ouais…

D : Bon ! Cette épicerie fera l'affaire pour passer la nuit.

W : Hm ? D'accord.

C : On va pourvoir manger !

Ils entrent dans l'épicerie. Christophe installe Jade dans un coin et tente de la faire manger un peu.

C : Hey ! William ! Tu vas pas faire comme Jade ! Manges !

W : J'ai pas faim…

D : Manges, il faut reprendre des forces.

W : J'ai pas faim !

D : *soupir*

C : (lui lance un sandwich) Aller ! Au moins la moitié !

William regarde le sandwich, le prend et le mange en entier. Il a du mal à avaler, sa gorge est serrée. Il regarde Christophe, lui aussi à du mal. Ils sont tout les deux perturbés par la perte de Yume. Ils ne savent pas si elle a réussit à s'en sortir.

W : Tu crois que…

C : Hm ?

W : Tu crois que… si elle est vivante… elle doit avoir peur, non ?

C : Ouais… Je pense que moi aussi j'aurai très peur.

W : Pareil…

J : (gémit) J'ai mal… j'ai mal…

W : Hm :/ Yume n'est pas là pour bien te soigner… oh ? (s'approche de Jade et l'examine) Tiens ! Tes plaies sont … déjà refermées… O_o

C : Hein ? (approche) Ah Ouais ! O_o

J : (faiblement) j'ai maaaaal...

D : Sa fin est proche.

C : Dites pas ça !

W : Elle n'est pas morte ! Et elle ne mourra pas avant longtemps !

J : J'vais pas t'nir…

W : Non Jade ! Dis pas ça ! Accroches toi !

J : J'vais… (commence à fermer les yeux)

W : JADE ! (prend son visage pâle dans ses mains) S'te plais ! Fait le pour nous ! Et pour Yume ! On croit en toi ! Accroches toi ! C'est pas fini d'accord !

J : (faiblement) j'ai… aucune chance… de sur…vivre…

W : SI ! Bats-toi !

J : P'us envie de…me… battre…

C : ALLER JADE ! ON EST TOUS AVEC TOI ! Cédric est blessé et paumé quelque part et je suis sûr qu'il pense à toi ! Yume aussi, elle doit se battre en se moment pour venir nous rejoindre ! BATS TOI JUSQU'A LEUR RETOUR !

J : Qu'est ce qu'on…en a … a…à foutre de moi…

W : Fait pas chier ! C'est Yume qui s'est acharnée à te soigner ! C'est Cédric qui nous a avertit de ne pas t'abandonner ! Et nous on est là et on te soutient !

C : Ouais ! Je t'ai porté sur mon dos jusqu'ici même si tu es lourde ! Parce qu'on ne veut pas t'abandonner ! On ne veux pas te tuer !

W : Alors tu vois ! Ta vie n'est pas si insignifiante que ça ! Tu penses peut être qu'on se fiche de toi parce qu'on dit ceci ou cela mais même le plus froid d'entre nous est inquiet pour toi au fond de son cœur !

C : T'es notre amie ! On ne te laissera pas tomber t'as compris !

J : Mais…

W : Chut Jade. Reposes toi ^^

C : On va tous se reposer et on va tous se retrouver !

W : Oui ! On va retrouver Yume et Cédric ! Alors il faut survivre jusqu'à leur retour ! D'accord ?

J : … D'accord (sourit faiblement)

C : Héhé ^^ Aller ! Bonne nuit ! (se couche)

W : ^^ Dors Jade, et je t'interdis de crever ! (se couche à son tour)

Jade s'endort.

D : (après un moment, marmonne) Hm… De vrais petits guerriers…

Yume court avec Smoky sur le goudron de la route. La Lune est presque pleine et éclaire le chemin, ce qui facilite la vue de la jeune fille. Les zombies qu'elles croisent ne l'attaque pas, elle leur est comme invisible. Cédric est devant en éclaireur et fait des bonds pour avancer. Il est 22:05 lorsqu'elle atteint la ville.

Y : Ils ont du s'arrêter là !

H : Oui, sens odeur aniki…

Y : Ha ! Où est-il ?

H : (renifle) là ! Suis !

Cédric trotte à quatre pattes. Yume le suit avec Smoky. Ils arrivent en face de l'épicerie. Le Hunter s'arrête, accroupit sur la route devant le magasin.

S : Te voilà à destination Yume ! *kof kof*

Y : Héhé ! Oui ! ^^ Merci beaucoup ! (avance un peu puis se retourne)

Le petit Hunter à la tête baissé, il paraît triste. Il ne peut pas rester.

Y : … Ooooow é.è Mon p'tit Hunty ! (Viens vers lui et le prend dans ses bras) T'en fais pas, tu pourras bientôt revenir avec nous

H : (couine)

Y : How ! Tu ne vas pas pleurer hein ? Tu es un grand garçon ! (le sert fort) Restes dans le coin, qui sais on pourra peut être se voir quand Daniel sera un peu éloigné ! D'accord ? é.è

H : (couine encore et sert à son tour très fort la jeune fille)

Y : Tu veux faire passer un message à ton frère ?

H : (fait oui de la tête) aime fort, fort…

Y : Tu veux que je lui dise que tu l'aimes fort, fort ?

H : (fait oui de la tête en couinant)

Y : D'accord, d'accord ^^ Je lui dirais, ne t'en fais pas (le berce)

H : toi aussi…

Y : Hm ?

H : aime fort toi.

Y : Oooow… T'es un amour é.è (le câline)

H : (couine)

S : ^^ *kof kof kof*

Y: (rit doucement) Ta toux va me manquer aussi Smoky ^^

S : Héhé ^^' On reviendra bientôt.

Y : D'accord ^^ Aller Hunty ^^ (l'embrasse sur le front) Tu ne sera pas tout seul, tu as Smoky avec toi maintenant ^^ On se revoit bientôt ^^

H : (fait oui de la tête en couinant et lâche Yume)

Smoky le prend par la main et le fait un peu reculer.

Y : Bye ^^ Bonne nuit ^^

S : Bonne nuit ^^ *kof kof* Aller on y va, avant de se faire repérer.

H : (couine) Bonne nuit.

Cédric fait un signe d'au revoir de la main puis se retourne avec le Smoker et ils disparaissent tous les deux. Yume rentre dans l'épicerie. Les trois garçons la regardent, stupéfiés.

Y : … (ouvre les bras) SURPRISE ! °D°

C et W : YUMEEEEEE !

Les deux se jettent sur elle en lui posant pleins de questions.

D : Et bien ! Tu as survécu ! Félicitation ! On voit que tu es vraiment forte !

Y : Oh ! J'ai été un peu aidée ^^

D : Hm ?

Y : Bon c'est pas tout mais je suis crevée ! x_x

C : Installes toi à côté de nous ^^

W : P'tain on arrivait pas à dormir, on se demandait si t'étais encore en vie !

Y : Vous allez pouvoir vous endormir tranquille maintenant ^^ Allez !

Tous se couchent, sauf Daniel qui lit un magazine, sûrement pornographique, qu'il a trouvé dans le tiroir du comptoir.

Y : (chuchote à William) Ton frère m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'aime fort, fort ^^

W : (surpris) Ha ? … ^^ ( Un temps et chuchote) Tu étais avec lui ?

Y : (chuchote) Oui ^^ Ne t'en fais pas, il va bien, sa blessure n'est pas trop grave et je l'ai soigné ^^

W : (chuchote) Ouf ! Tant mieux !

Y: (chuchote) Et il a retrouvé son ami Smoker ^^ Il n'est plus tout seul maintenant ^^

W : Hein ?

Yume met un doigt sur sa bouche et montre du regard Daniel qui les observe au-dessus de son livre. Les deux ferment alors les yeux et s'endorment paisiblement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Abandon

05:32 William est réveillé par les gémissements de Jade.

W : Jade ? Ça va ? Tu es vraiment pâle !

Jade se met à bouger un peu, en continuant de gémire.

W : Jade ? ( Pose une main sur son épaule) Jade ?

Jade lève la tête d'un coup, les yeux d'un rouge lumineux et se jette sur William en hurlant.

W : HAAAAAA !

William essaye de repousser Jade devenu Witch, mais il se fait lacérer les bras. Yume s'est levée d'un coup et a reculé contre le mur et se met à crier. Christophe accoure et tente de tirer William des griffes du zombie mais ce n'est pas chose facile. *PAN* Yume sursaute et se couvre les oreilles en fermant les yeux. Jade hurle et s'acharne de plu bel sur le garçon. Daniel est debout.

D : CREVE ! SALOPE ! *PAN* *PAN*

W : HAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAA !

C : TIENS BON WILLI ! (essaye de le tirer)

*PAN*

Jade continue de labourer les bras et le torse de William, tout en faisant reculer Christophe pour garder sa proie.

*PAN*

Cette fois-ci, le zombie se retourne et s'élance vers le soldat.

*PAN*

D : (donne un coup de cross de carabine, qu'il a échangé avec sa mitrailleuse, pour faire reculer la Witch) DEGAGE ET CREVE !

*PAN*

Jade s'effondre à terre dans un dernier cri de désespoir.

D : Peuh ! (marmonne) Brûles en Enfer...

C : Oh putain William !

Le garçon s'est évanouie sous la douleur, il perd beaucoup de sang.

C : YUME ! FAUT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE !

Y : Je… J'peux pas… (détourne le regard)

D : (s'approche de Christophe) Il n'y a rien à faire, petit. Il ne s'en sortira pas. En plus il est sûrement infecté comme votre copine.

Y : C'est… horrible… (cache son visage et se met à pleurer).

C : PUTAAAAIIIINNN ! (frappe dans le mur à côté de lui)

Le bruit sourd d'une grosse masse au galop se fait entendre.

D : Il faut partir !

C : NAN ! Pas sans William !

D : On n'a pas le temps ! (attrape la main de Yume et la tire en dehors de leur refuge)

Au même moment, le mur se défonce en projetant Christophe. Le Tank hurle et détruit tout pour se créer un passage afin d'attraper le garçon qui tente de se relever. Le monstre hurle de rage et frappe le sol.

C : WILLIAAAAAAAAAAM !

Le corps du blessé éclate dans un bruit de craquement d'os sous les martèlements du colosse.

C : (d'une voix étranglée) William…

Il n'a pas le temps de dire autre chose, Daniel le tir par le col et le fait courir.

D : Bouge ton cul ou tu vas finir pareille !

Les trois survivants se mettent à courir pour échapper au Tank qui tente de se dégager du mur.

Y : Aïe ! J'ai un point de côté !

D : Continue de courir ! Faut pas s'arrêter !

Y : J'en peu p'us !

C : Il est derrière ! (accélère le rythme)

Daniel tire toujours la jeune fille, tandis que le Tank les course derrière.

C : Il nous rattrape !

D : Rah ! (s'arrête) Va falloir le combattre !

C : On a pas pris nos armes ! Elles sont restées là-bas !

D : Y a que toi qui l'a oublié couillon ! (vise)

C : Heu...

*PAN*

Le Tank trébuche et roule à terre dans un cris de douleur.

D : Vite ! Ça va le ralentir !

Et les trois repartent en courant tandis que le zombie se relève péniblement en beuglant. Yume respire avec difficulté, elle est à bout. Elle tombe par terre.

D : Merde !

Y : Faut que j'm'arrête !

D : On peut pas, l'autre n'est pas loin il va nous rattraper, je ne lui ai bousillé qu'un œil !

C : T'as réussi a faire ça ? O_O

D : Hé ho ! J'suis militaire ! Je suis entraîner moi ! Et j'oublie pas mon arme !

C : Ho c'est bon hein !

D : Bon la d'moiselle, grimpe sur mon dos.

Y : Je vais vous gêner

D : Je pense que j'ai porté bien plus lourd que toi ! Aller !

La jeune fille finit par accepter et s'installe sur le dos du soldat. Puis ils reprennent la route.

Au bout d'un moment, les bruits du monstre ne se font plus entendre les survivants peuvent enfin marcher tranquillement.

C : Je suis crever…

D : Ouais… je comprend… ( à Yume) Ça va ?

Yume ne répond pas, elle sert fort son porteur et tente de rendre le plus discret possible ses pleurs.

D : *soupir* Ce fut une très mauvaise journée… On a perdu deux coéquipiers, et on est en très mauvaise posture avec une seul arme à feu et une arme de combat rapproché. Ça ne sera vraiment pas facile…

C : Hey regardez là-bas !

Un peu plus loin, sur la route, un Hunter est assis sur le capot d'une voiture abandonnée.

D : Merde ! J'ai du mal par contre avec ces salopries ! Si ça se trouve, c'est l'autre que j'ai loupé tout à l'heure !

Y : (sursaute) Hunter ? O_O

C : Hé mais…

Le Hunter tourne la tête vers eux puis fait un bon vers la forêt en laissant tomber quelque chose sur la route. Christophe cour en direction de la voiture.

D : Putain ! Mais il est inconscient ou quoi ! (sort son arme et le rejoint) Hey ! T'as pas…

C : Héhé ! Il nous a laissé les clef ! X)

Yume tourne la tête vers la direction où est partit le zombie.

D : Raconte pas de connerie, c'est juste une bête curieuse !

C : Peuh ! (prend la clef et met le contact à la voiture) Et toc ! En voiture Simone !

D : Pfff… Bon aller. ( à Yume) Toi tu vas derrière, tu pourras t'allonger.

Y : Merci ^^'

Daniel monte au volant, Christophe sur le siège passager et Yume s'allonge à l'arrière. La voiture démarre et reprend donc la route. La jeune fille se laisse bercer par le ronronnement du moteur et s'endort pour rejoindre de doux rêves. Christophe, lui, profite de ce moment pour réfléchir.

D : … (jette un œil à Christophe) *soupir* tu sais-

C : Il est mort dans d'atroces souffrances…

D : … Je suis désolé pour ton copain, mais il n'aurait pas tenu la route et aurait encore plus souffert-

C : Vous l'avez abandonné !

D : Tu aurais préféré qu'on se le trimbale, que ses plaies s'infectent et qu'il devienne un de ses monstres ? Tu n'as pas eu assez avec votre autre amie ?

Christophe s'enferme dans le silence.

Y : Christophe…

C : Oh désolé, on t'a réveillé…

Y : Christophe… Tu sais… William et Jade n'auront plus à subir… cette horreur…

C : Hm…

Le voyage se continue dans le silence. La voiture traverse plusieurs villes jusqu'à ce que Daniel commence à sentir la fatigue et juge bon de s'arrêter.

D : Bon, on va rester dans cette ville le temps que je me repose et qu'on refasse le plein de ravitaillement.

C : Donc en gros on va faire tes larbins et aller faire les courses ? -_-

Y : Christophe, il a conduit pendant déjà plusieurs heures en ayant peu dormi. Tu préfères qu'il continue et qu'on risque un accident ? Il va se reposer et nous on va aller chercher de quoi manger c'est tout.

C : Pfff mais on est même armée !

D : J'te prête ma carabine s'tu veux.

C : … hm d'accord (prend la carabine et sort)

Y : *soupir* ( à Daniel) À tout à l'heure. (sort)

Les deux jeunes gens parcourent la ville avec prudence, tuant quelques zombies au passage qui manquaient de leur arracher la tête. Ils trouvèrent un petit supermarché dans lequel ils se précipitèrent.

C : Bon j'vais rayon chips !

Y : D'accord, j'vais chercher de l'eau moi. Oublie pas des gâteaux !

C : Tu veux pas des pâtes et du riz pendant qu'on y es ?

Y : Comment tu veux qu'on fasse cuir ça sans le matos ! On est pas dans Koh Lanta !

C : XD Elle est bonne celle là !

Y : Oui bon va chercher à manger au lieu de rigoler bêtement !

C : Bon, bon ! u_u (part)

Christophe arrive dans les rayons qui l'intéresse, prend plusieurs paquet de chips qu'il met dans un sac à dos trouvé. Puis il trouve quelque boite de cookies et de spéculos. Puis il se dirige, avec son sac sur le dos, vers le rayons magazines. De l'autre coté, Yume transporte un pack d'eau. Elle inspecte les rayons à la recherche de quelque chose d'encore comestible. Finalement elle trouve du pain.

C : HAAAA !

Yume sursaute, laisse tomber ses trouvailles, et file porter secours à Christophe. Celui-ci est couvert d'une substance gluante et verdâtre et cherche son arme qu'il a lâché lorsque le Boomer lui a vomit dessus.

Y : Ha c'est malin ça ! Viens par-là (ramasse l'arme et le tire en courant)

C : (cour, dirigé par Yume) J'l'avais pas vu !

Y : T'es fort pour ne pas voir cette boule sur pattes !

C : Maiiiis-

Y : Viens là (s'arrête)

C : Hein ?

Yume ouvre un pack d'eau, sort une bouteille et déverse l'eau sur son ami.

C : Ha ! C'est froid !

Y : Oui bah écoute ce sera toujours mieux que cette horreur. Frotte un peu.

C : (se frotte) J'vais attraper la crève avec tout ça moi !

Y : Tu la refileras aux zombies après u_u

C : T'imagines un zombie malade ? XD

Y : (rigole)

Une fois propre, ou presque, le garçon reprend l'arme du soldat, et Yume récupère ce qu'elle avait dû abandonner.

C : Ha ! Je l'entend !

*PAN* *BOOM*

C : Vengeance ha ha !

Y : Et un gros en moins ! Bon, retournons dehors, j'aimerai trouver une pharmacie.

C : D'ac.

Les deux sortent et parcourt la ville à la recherche d'une pharmacie. Au bout d'une heure, ils parviennent à la trouver après une longue bataille contre une bande de zombies voraces, accompagnés de deux Boomers.

C : Pharamaciiiiiiiiiiiiie !

Y : Je vais pouvoir trouver que quoi te soigner un peu.

C : Ouais ! En échange de la protection que je t'ai donné !

Y : On sera kit ^^ (entre)

C : … Je reste dehors !… Au cas où…

Quelques temps plus tard.

Y : Me voilà ! (sort)

C : Ha bah quand même !

Y : Oui bah excuse moi, j'ai profité des toilettes ! Bon j'ai trouvé tout ce dont on aurai besoin et un sac pour tout mettre dedans ! On peu retourner à la voiture maintenant.

C : Ha les filles !

Ils retournent enfin à la voiture, sans encombre.

C : NOUS VOI- (se prend la main de Yume dans la figure)

Y : Chuuut ! (Chuchote) Il dort !

C : Ho -_-

Y : (chuchote) On va mettre nos courses dans le coffre.

C : Tu crois qu'il y a un poste de police pas loin ?

Y : Chut ! (chuchote en mettant le sac de provision et les packs d'eau dans le coffre) Pour quoi faire ?

C : (chuchote) Pour me trouver une arme ! -.-'

Y : (chuchote) hmm… Je vais lui laisser un mot et on y retourne.

C : *soupir*

Yume prend un post-it qu'elle a récupéré et un stylo et écrit :

« Nous partons chercher des armes et des munitions, si tu as faim, les provisions sont dans le coffre. »

Puis elle dépose le post-it sur le volant, devant Daniel qui dort. Elle s'attarde un moment sur son visage. Habituellement, il avait un air dur, sans pitié, mais là, il avait l'air tellement apaisé. Quelques cicatrices sur ses joues montraient qu'il prenait soin de se raser, même avec des ustensiles pas très adapté. Mais ça lui donnait un certain charme.

C : Bon on y va ?

Y : (sursaute) oui…

Et ils repartent à nouveau.

Y : Pfff ! Il n'y a pas un plan de la ville ?

C : Bah ! Ça nous promène u_u

Y : Ouais mais bon…

*BOUEURH*

Une substance gluante se déverse sur le garçon.

C : BWAAAR ! (se retourne) PUTAIN DE GROS ! *PAN*

*BOOM*

Y : Qu'est ce qu'il y a comme Boomer ici !

C : Ça devait être une ville d'obèses -_-

Y : En attendant… (sort son katana) tu pues et les autres l'on sentit !

C : Et meeeerde…

Une dizaine d'infectés arrivent pour se jeter sur Christophe. Celui-ci tir dans le tas, mais…

C : O_O ! J'ai p'us de munition !

Yume fait tomber les dernières têtes.

Y : Ça va y en a p'us là on risque rien !

Un hurlement rauque retentit.

C : … t'es sûr ?…

Y : … Bon d'accord j'ai rien dit.

C : Hey mais c'est un cris de Hunter ! Ça doit être Cédric !

Un Hunter apparaît sur le toit d'un bâtiment.

C : HEY ! CED ! (agite les bras)

Le Hunter grogne et saute. Il atterrit un peu plus loin, puis fait un deuxième bon pour attaquer le garçon couvert de vomi.

C : Ouh putain c'est pas lui ! (recule vite fait)

Yume s'élance et embroche le zombie. L'infecté se débat encore, mais Christophe lui défonce la tête à coups de cross. Cependant, les cris du Hunter ont alerté d'autre zombies.

Y et C : O.O

Y : COUUUUUUUUUUR !

C : BWAAAAAAAAR ! (cour le plus vite possible)

Yume tente de suivre Christophe mais il court trop vite pour elle. Les infectés commencent à la rattraper. Elle essaye de courir plus vite mais ses jambes lui font mal et elle commence à ralentir, essoufflée.

Y : C… Christophe ! (ralentit)

C : (se retourne) DEPECHES TOI !

Mais la jeune fille disparaît d'un coup, tirée par une longue langue.

C : MERDE ! ( braque son arme contre les zombies qui arrivent) ha oui c'est vrai… j'ai p'us de munitions… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! (se remet à courir)

Yume hurle, elle est ballottée dans les airs. Elle n'arrive pas à sortir son katana.

Y : HAAA !

La langue la lâche en l'air et deux Hunters sautent pour se jeter sur elle.

Y : O_O OH MON DIEU !

Elle parvient enfin à sortir son katana, et d'un mouvement de jambes elle tourne sur elle-même, le katana tendu, et décapite les deux hunters. Par contre, elle n'arrive plus a s'arrêter et retombe lourdement sur le Smoker. Celui-ci, par terre, s'agrippe à elle pour ne pas la laisser s'échapper. Il commence à tousser, signe qu'il va dégager un petit nuage toxique pour étouffer sa proie. Les paresseux existent aussi chez les zombies.

Y : Ha ! (s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il va faire) LÂCHE MOI, LÂCHE MOI, LÂCHE MOI ! O_O

Elle agite ses jambes, se tortille comme elle pour se tirer de l'étreinte, donne des coups de coudes. Finalement, elle donne un coup de tête dans la mâchoire du zombie, ce qui lui fait lâcher sa proie mais aussi la fumée mortelle. La jeune fille retient sa respiration, se relève rapidement et tranche le Smoker de haut en bas. Ce qui ne fait pas s'éloigner la fumée toxique. Yume court sur le toit pour ne pas respirer le gaz verdâtre qui sort du cadavre. Elle glisse mais se rattrape à la gouttière.

Y : Oh putain ! (regarde le sol qui est bien loin) Si ça c'est pas être dans la merde…

Par chance, elle trouve le rebord d'une fenêtre un peu plus loin.

Y : Et c'est là qu'on aimerait être infecté et Hunter !

Elle déplace une main sur le coté, puis l'autre, et ainsi de suite afin de se déplacer vers la fenêtre. La manœuvre est difficile, si elle si prend trop brusquement, la gouttière se tordrait sous son poids et elle tomberait dans le vide.

Y : Encore un petit effooort…

*GRIIIN*

Y : HAA ! O_O LÂCHE PAS PETITE GOUTTIÈRE, LÂCHE PAS !

Yume ne bouge plus.

Y : Soit gentiiiille petiteuh gouttière ! ^^'

Après un moment, elle reprend sa route. Arrivée au-dessus de la fenêtre, elle tend le pied et touche le rebord de la fenêtre. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Elle glisse un peu mais elle n'arrive toujours pas à poser le pied à plat. Elle se laisse glisser encore un peu et…

Y : HYAAA !

Elle tombe mais se rattrape au rebord.

Y : Merde, merde, merde, je glisse ! Je vais pas tenir !

Yume tente de se hisser sur le rebord, mais elle n'a pas assez de force. Elle glisse.

Y : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

*BADAM*

Une minute après, Yume sort de la montagne de sacs poubelle.

Y : VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTE ! RAH J'AI UNE GIGA BONNE ETOILE !

Elle regarde autour d'elle, retire le pot de yaourt de ses cheveux ainsi que les morceaux de papier journal de sa chemise, et reprend sa route. Personne aux alentours, pas même un infecté.

Y : Hm… ils doivent courir après Christophe ! J'espère qu'il s'en sort aïe… (regarde son genou) Ffff Je me suis bien niqué le genou ! Je ferais mieux de retourner à la voiture pour me soigner, je ne sais pas où est l'autre.

Elle prend donc le chemin vers la voiture en boitant. Elle accélèrent tout de même la cadence, avant qu'un zombie ne la repère. A moins qu'ils aient réellement tous préférés le jeune garçon sauce vomi…

Elle voit enfin la voiture, mais pas Daniel.

Y : Béh… il est-

Un hurlement rauque retentit et un Hunter coiffé d'un casquette rouge surgit de l'ombre d'une ruelle.

Y : HAAA ! (se baisse)

*BONK*

Le Hunter roule par terre, assomé par le bon coup de pelle du soldat.

D : J'ai trouvé ça là-bas, c'est pas mal en combat rapproché ! (enfonce le manche de la pelle dans la tête du zombie) Ça les sonne bien u_u

Y : Ha ! Merci beaucoup Daniel !

D : Christophe n'est pas avec toi ?

Y : Il s'est fait vomir dessus… Je ne sais pas où il est on a été séparé…

D : Ha t'en fait pas, il a mon arme il devrait pouvoir se défendre !

Y : Il n'a plus de munition…

D : … Il va s'en sortir u_u Hm ! Tu es blessée ?

Y : Ha ouais ! Je suis tombée ^^' (se dirige vers le coffre de la voiture)

D : Soignes toi au plus vite.

Y : Ne t'en fais pas…

D : Merci pour le petit mot

Y : Hein ?

D : Le post-it sur le volant pour me prévenir ^^

Y : Ha oui ^^ De rien… (récupère sa trousse de soin et se soigne) Au fait…

D : Hm ?

Y : Vous aviez dit que… lorsque Jade se transformerait… Vous nous laisseriez nous débrouiller… Mais…

D : Oui j'ai tiré, j'ai pas eu l'envie de vous laisser.

Y : Pourquoi ?

D : (silence) heu… et bien… Je suis humain, j'ai des sentiments et-

Y : Les animaux aussi ont des sentiments…

D : °_° … heu oui … Enfin ! J'allais pas laisser des survivants crever ! Il y a eu assez de morts !

Y : William était encore vivant… Il aurait pu mourir plus dignement.

D : Je pense qu'il n'a rien sentit, qu'il est mort sur le coup.

Y : Je n'en suis pas si sûr… et vous appelez ça des sentiments ?

D : Je… (baisse les yeux)

Y : Vous êtes dur…

D : *soupir* (détache son casque et l'enlève) Je suis militaire et puis… j'ai été tout seul un bon moment à combattre les infectés… J'ai fait un bon bout de chemin, je suis partit de Nantes. J'ai un peu mit mes sentiments à l'écart je dois l'avouer…

Yume jète un regard de pitié au soldat. Malgré sa mâchoire carré, ses pommettes légèrement saillantes et ses cheveux châtains coupé très court, son regard aux yeux bleu traduisaient la tristesse qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui.

Y : Tu regrettes n'est-ce pas ?

D : En effet… Mais j'évite de me laisser submerger par mes sentiments.

Y : Je comprend oui… Mais parfois-

Daniel regarde Yume droit dans les yeux. Elle s'arrêta de parler. Il contempla la jeune fille qui se tenait droite devant lui, en se laissant regarder. Il la trouvait plutôt jolie avec ses cheveux bruns mi-courts, attachés en queue de cheval, et ses yeux doux aux éclats légèrement dorés. Daniel regarda les lèvres roses de sa coéquipière, elles lui paraissaient si douces. Puis il descendit un peu plus son regard, mais par politesse, il revint sur son visage.

Y : (détourne les yeux) Heu… (rougit) je vais finir de me soigner… °/° (continue ses soins)

D : Heu oui, oui vas y ^^ Ce serait peut être mieux.

Y : Voilà !

D : Ça va mieux ?

Y : Oui, oui ! On devrait peut être aller chercher Christophe.

D : Il faut garder la voiture.

Y : … Franchement… tu vois un zombie nous prendre la voiture ? = ='

D : … Bon, bon d'accord on y va ! (prend sa pelle)

Yumer prend son katana en main et ouvre la marche en essayant d'oublier la douleur de son genou. Daniel se positionne à côté d'elle.

D : S'il a survécu, il est vraiment fort.

Y : Je te l'admet parce que se défendre au corps à corps, couvert de vomit de Boomer, et toute une troupe de zombies à ses trousses, sa frôle le surhumain !

D : A moins que ce ne soit déjà un cup cake… hé, hé ! Cup cake…

Y : T'es vraiment ignoble quand tu veux = ='

D : Je suis désolé…

Le duo s'avance prudemment dans la rue, guettant le moindre bruit. Un son d'arme à feu retentit.

Y : Ha !

D : Ou bien c'est l'autre ou bien c'est un nouveau survivant !

Y : Un autre survivant serait le bienvenu mais j'espère tout de même que ce soit Christophe.

D : Aussi… (tend sa main devant Yume)

Y : Qu'est ce que-

D : Chut !… (chuchote) j'ai entendu un grognement…

Y : (chuchote) Hunter ?

D : (chuchote) Ouais mais je n'le vois pas…

Effectivement, de petits grognements de Hunter se font entendre.

D : (chuchote) je crois qu'il nous cherche…

Y : … (chuchote) c'est vrai… il se dirige à l'odorat, l'ouïe et le toucher…et je sens les poubelles…

D : (chuchote) Pour une fois que ça peut sauver la vie.

Y : (chuchote) Génial ! Mais je ne veux pas sentir ça tous les jours =_=

D : IL EST LA ! (balance sa pelle)

La pelle percute le Hunter à la tête qui venait d'arriver dans son champ de vision, faisant tomber sa capuche. Il est propulsé en arrière et roule par terre.

D : J'vais le finir !

Y : NON ATTEND ! (se précipite sur le Hunter)

Yume tombe à genoux auprès de l'infecté et l'entour de ses bras, couvrant son visage avec le sien.

Y : Pas lui !

D : Hein ?

Y : (serrant le Hunter, courbé dessus pour le protéger) Je t'en pris ! Ne le tues pas ! Pas lui !

D : Mais c'est…

Y : Oui ! Il est infecté mais il a encore toute sa conscience ! Je le connais ! Ne le tue pas ! Il ne nous ferras aucun mal si tu ne le brusques pas !

D : Si je ne le brusque pas ? Mais c'est un danger potentiel ! Tu es folle !

Yume se redresse légèrement, caresse le visage du petit Hunter.

Y : Il s'appelle Cédric… C'est le petit frère de William… Il nous a sauvez plusieurs fois… Quand j'ai disparu dans la forêt l'autre jour, c'est lui qui est venu à mon secours avec l'aide d'un Smoker…

D : … C'est une histoire de fou…

Y : (plante son regard dans celui du soldat) Je le sais bien mais si tu touches à un cheveu de ce petit, je te jure que je te tuerais…

*TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Aveugle

Yume sert plus fort le Hunter, et Daniel se bouche les oreilles et se baisse. Christophe apparaît, deux mitraillettes en main et un sac rempli de munitions. Il braque l'une de ses armes sur le militaire.

C : Maintenant j'hésite à te tirer dessus.

Y : Christophe !

D : Fait pas de connerie, petit !

C : Toi t'as bien fait la connerie de laisser crever un innocent !

D : Un innocent qui était trop mal en point pour être encore transporter !

C : J'm'en fou !

D: (se redresse) Tu aurais préféré que ton pote se vide de son sang et de sa chaire tout le long du trajet encore ? De un il aurait attiré les infectés, et de deux ses plaies se seraient vite infectées et il serait devenu un des leurs ! Alors arrête de faire le con et range moi ça !

Y : Christophe ! Fais pas de bêtise ! On ne survivra pas en étant si peux !

Christophe fixe Daniel du regard, et finalement baisse ses armes.

C : Peuh !

Yume se redresse, soulagée, et regarde son Hunter.

Y : *soupir* Et encore un bleu… Et ses yeux ne s'améliorent pas…

D : T'arriveras pas à le soigner, il est fini.

Y : Je sais bien, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'essayer de l'arranger. Et puis ça le réconforte un peu. Il a déjà commencé à perdre la parole, et maintenant ses yeux. Je doute qu'il voit encore quelque chose.

D : Hm… (ramasse sa pelle)

Y : Tu sais, je l'aime beaucoup ce petit Hunter ^^ Et il m'aime bien aussi ^^

D : M'ouais… Bon… allons y…

Y : Attend !

D : Dépêches toi, Christophe commence déjà à partir.

Y : Si Cédric est là, Smoky devrait pas être loin !

D : Smoky ?

Y : Bah ouais, son ami Smoker !

D : … Je rêve… en plus elle leurs donne des surnoms…

Y : Hunty ! Hey ! Réveilles toi ^^

Le Hunter bouge un peu mais ne se réveille pas.

Y : Tu l'as bien sonner ! Espèce de brute !

D : Qui ? Moi ? J'crois que lui serais plus brutal que moi ! -_-

Y : Au lieu de ronchonner, aide moi à le transporter u_u

D : Quoi ! On l'emmène ?

Y : Bah oui ! Pas envie qu'il se fasse encore tabasser par des Tanks !

D : Holalala… Mais dans quoi on s'embarque encore…

Y : Je te serais peut être plus reconnaissante après…

D : Bon, bon ! D'accord, d'accord ! (Prend le Hunter dans ses bras)

Y : (les mains en porte-voix) SMOKY ! SI T'ES LA, T'INQUIÈTES PAS ! ON EMMENE HUNTY AVEC NOUS ! ^^

Puis ils retournent tous à la voiture. Daniel au volant, Christophe sur le siège passager et Yume et Cédric à l'arrière. Le Hunter est allongé, la tête sur les genoux de Yume.

Y : Et c'est reparti ! ^^

Le soleil est enfin couché, Christophe s'est endormi, le visage contre la fenêtre de la voiture. La jeune fille regarde le ciel nocturne et les zombies qui défilent à l'envers.

Y : *soupir* Où est-ce qu'on va exactement…

D : Tu me parles ?

Y : Nan, nan je parle au phoque dehors –'

D : Hrm… On va vers l'Est… Ils ont réussi à créer un mur immense qui empêche les zombies de passer. Comme aux Etats-Unis.

Y : Han ? Comment ça ?

D : Il y a eu des expériences là-bas sur un certain virus… Ça s'est propagé, mais ils ont réussi à repousser les infectés agressifs vers l'Est et ont séparé l'Amérique du Nord en deux par un immense mur. Seulement il y avait encore des gens sain à l'Est et ils on prit l'avion et les transport maritime pour l'Europe et être sauver le plus vite possible. Evidemment, dans la précipitation, ils n'ont pas prit de précautions, et ont amenés le virus en Europe. Dès que ça a été appris en France, l'Europe a décidé d'isoler les pays touchés et qui serait ensuite toucher le temps de la construction d'un mur. C'est le seul moyen qu'il ont trouvé pour stopper l'infection, vu qu'il n'y a toujours pas d'antidote et que tous les tuer serait un véritable travail. Nous en sommes témoins, c'est risquer sa vie et celle des autres, ainsi que risquer de propager encore plus l'infection. Au moment où je te parle, tout l'Est de l'Amérique du Nord, la France, l'Irlande, le Royaume-Unis et la péninsule Ibérique sont touchés. La manœuvre, c'est de garder les infectés derrière les murs, de ne passer aucun transport dans ces pays qui pourrait ensuite contaminer d'autre pays.

Y : Donc… Il y aura toujours des infectés si je comprend bien ?

D : Non… De un, sans nourriture, les infecter vont se bouffer entre eux, de deux, étant des cadavres, ils vont peu à peu tomber en miette et il n'y en aura plus. Il suffira ensuite d'envoyer des équipe pour tout, tout, tout désinfecter le plus minutieusement possible et ensuite, on pourra revenir ici. Mais je pense pas qu'on puisse y revenir un jour nous. Ça prendra énormément de temps.

Y : Oh… Je vois… *soupir* (regarde le Hunter) Oh ! Ced… Tu es réveillé…

D : Hm ?

Le zombie regarde le ciel par la fenêtre d'un air pensif.

Y : (caresse le visage du petit) Je suis désolé…

H : Pas grave… grr… Je sais…

D : PUTAIN IL PARLE ! O_O

H : Hein ?

Y : Bah oui il parle ! Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Je te l'avais dit qu'il avait toujours toute sa raison !

D : Mais c'est…c'est impossible !

H : Qui ? grrr

Y : Ne t'inquiètes pas Hunty, c'est Daniel, l'espèce de détraqué qui t'a tiré dessus l'autre jour è_é Mais je te protègeraisde lui quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! è_é

H : Hrrrrrrrrmm

Y : (sert le gamin dans ses bras) Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu me fais confiance, hein ? ^^

H : (fait oui de la tête) grrmmm

D : Je suis avec une bande de dingues… °-°

Y : Tais toi donc et conduis è_é

D : Oui m'dame, bien m'dame -.-'

Y : hm… (passe plusieurs fois sa main devant les yeux du Hunter) Hunty ? Tu me vois ?

H : …

Y : Cédric…

H : rrrwwww pas beaucoup… brûle grrrr

Y : Tes yeux te brûlent ?

H : (fait oui de la tête en grognant)

Y : haaanw é_è Et je n'ai rien pour soulager ça… hm… (réfléchit) à part peut être…

H : rrmh ?

Yume soulève la capuche du Hunter et lui donne un baiser sur le front.

Y : Bisou magique X)

H : grrrrrwwwww

D : Ne me dis pas que tu as embrasser sa chaire pourrie =.=

Y : Si et j'en suis fière ! Comme Dame Eboshi qui soignait ses lépreux ! è_é

D : C'est qui ça ?

Y : HAN ! O_O Tu connais pas ! C'est dans Princesse Mononoke ! Inculte !

D : J'sais pas c'que c'est ça va -.-'

C : KROON RRRR rrchhhhhh

Y: P'tain il m'a fait peur !

D : Quel con ! Il ronfle !

La jeune fille sans le Hunter blottir sa tête contre son ventre.

Y : (inquiète) Hunty, ça va ?

H : rrrwwwwwwwww… brûle ! iiiiiikk

Y : Daniel ! On ne pourrais pas s'arrêter deux minutes ? é_è On a de l'eau sa pourrait le soulager un peu !

D : Quoi ! C'est un zombi ! C'est sa mutation c'est tout !

Y : Et les femmes enceintes on leurs refile bien des medocs quand elles accouchent ! Aller !

D : Maiiiis il fait nuit noir ! Les zombies peuvent nous attaquer à tout moment !

Y : Et alors ! J'ai survécu plusieurs nuits hors d'une voiture ! Arrêtes toi !

D : Pfff… Bon attend, j'aperçois un hangar pas loin.

Y : Où ?

D : Pas loin

Y : Où ?

D : Roh là bas ! (montre du doigt un vieux hangar dont la silhouette se découpe dans la lumière des lampadaires)

Y : D'accord.

H : Grrrrrwwwwwwww !

Daniel roule jusqu'au hangar et arrête la voiture juste devant. Yume sort de la voiture avec l'infecté et une bouteille d'eau et le conduit vers l'entrée, le tenant par les mains pour l'aider à marcher. Daniel réveille Christophe qui sursaute.

C : On est arrivé ? =.=

D : Nan, le Hunter a un problème, Yume veut le soigner, on s'est arrêter là. Ça nous ferra faire une pause.

C : Han tant mieux, j'avais mal au cul dans cette bagnole !

D : J'espère que tu ne comptais pas trop te reposer parce qu'on va devoir monter la garde. (lui lance une arme) tiens attrape !

C : (chope l'arme) merci, gars.

Les deux garçons se postent à l'entrée. La jeune fille, quant à elle s'enfonce un peu plus dans le hangar sombre, à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect.

Y : Cédric ? Tu sens quelque chose ?

H : Rrrrm… *snif, snif* rrrr *snif, snif, snif* nan…personne dans.

Y : Hm d'accord ^^ Viens par-là à la fenêtre que je puisse voir.

Elle le fait asseoir par terre à la lumière d'un lampadaire derrière la fenêtre. Elle s'agenouille à côté de lui et enlève la capuche. Les yeux du zombie bougent vainement à la recherche de quelque chose à voir.

Y : Tu me vois ?

H : (plisse les yeux) Rmm… juste tache…

Y : *soupir* (débouche la bouteille d'eau) Je ne vais pas te mentir… mais je crois que ça va empirer… Je ne peux rien faire.

H : rrrrrrrr (fait un acquiescement de la tête)

Y : Au moins tu en est conscient … Et j'espère que tu garderas assez longtemps ta conscience…

H : Smoker dirrrw moi souvenir toujourrrrww pour pas perdre moi

Y : Smoky est gentil ^^ Attention l'eau arrive u_u Elle est fraîche !

Yume verse un peu d'eau sur le visage du Hunter qui se met à grogner de mécontentement.

Y : (air sombre) Cédric… Je suis… désolé pour ton frère…

H : (couine) Smoker tout raconter moi… rrrrwwwww…

Y : J'aurai… j'aurai dû écouter Daniel… Il avait raison, on aurait dû abréger les souffrances de Jade… Elle aurait moins souffert et n'aurait pas muté en massacrant William… Mais c'était plus fort que moi ! Je n'ai pas voulu abandonner cette fille… Pardonne-moi, Cédric ! C'est ma faute… *snif*

Yume couvre son visage de ses mains en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Elle ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'elle pleure. Le Hunter entend bien pourtant ses petits gémissements et reniflements. Il baisse la tête, repensant à son frère qu'il avait aimé et que maintenant il avait perdu. Il pensa qu'il aurait dû déchiqueter cette fille aux cheveux blonds, au risque de se faire tuer. Mais à quoi bon, à présent, le mal était fait, son frère n'était plus là. Ça lui déchirait le cœur et un sentiment amer l'envahissait. Puis il releva la tête, sentant les larmes salées qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Elle regrettait tellement les mauvais choix qu'elle avait fait à cause de sa compassion.

H : (couine) moi vois pas rrrw… mais toi pleurrrrrwww moi sens.

Y : Dé- *snif* désolé, je…

H : rrrrwwwwnnn … faute pas toi (s'approche en rampant vers elle) faute malheur là… Coupable pas Yume rrrrwwwnnn.

L'infecté vient toucher la joue de la fille du bout de son nez, puis il lui fait une petite lèche et frotte sa tête contre l'épaule de sa bienfaitrice. Celle-ci l'entoure de ses bras et tente de se calmer.

Y : Tu as raison mon petit Hunty, ça sert à rien de pleurer maintenant, j'suis une grande fille après tout *snif* (s'essuie le nez avec le revers de sa manche). Tout ce qui c'est passer jusque là c'est à cause de cette putain d'infection ! Et on agit avec son instinct de survit, on ne réfléchit pas forcément… comme des zombies en fait ^^'

H : (fait un drôle de rire mélangé à des petits grognements répétitifs)

Yume lui frotte la tête et lui sourit.

Y : Ça va mieux tes yeux ?

H : rrrmmm…

Y : Non ?

H : (fait non de la tête et se frotte l'œil à la façon d'un animal)

Y : Frotte pas, frotte pas, ça va te démanger encore plus après ! Surtout que t'as pas les pattes très propres…

*PAN*

C : OOOOOWWWWWWWwwww !

D : PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Y : Han ? Des zombies ?

H : Non

Y : Hein ?

H : Sang …

Y : Hein ? Atta' atta' calme !

D : Hey ! La medic, là ! On a besoin de toi ! Ce con s'est tiré dessu !

Y : Oh merde Mais comment il a fait ? (au Hunter) Bon attend là j'vais voir.

H : RRrrrrrrr

La jeune fille court jusqu'à l'entrée et trouve Christophe, le pantalon un peu déchiré et une entaille sanguinolante sur sa jambe.

Y : Olàlà ! Mais t'as fais quoi ?

D : Il a voulu faire joujou avec son fusil et il l'a fait tomber -_- J'lui ai dit que cette arme était sensible.

C : Ha ta gueule ! Putaaiiiiin !

Y : Pfff Daniel ! Soit gentil un peu avec les autres ! J'vais chercher le kit de soin, bouge pas ! (part à la voiture)

D : Pfff -_- En plus tu vas attirer une horde avec ton sang qui doit se sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde !

C : Mais ferme ta grande gueule, merde ! Ou alors t'as qu'a me buter ! Comme tu as laisser mourir mon meilleur pote, espèce de connard !

D : (braque son arme en visant la tête du garçon) Si tu insistes…

C : PUTAIN MAIS T'ES MALADE !

Y : Voilà, voilà j'arrive ^^

Daniel abaisse vite fait son arme.

D : Soigne le vite, qu'il arrête de brailler !

C : Tu m'étonnes que je braille ! Tu pointe ton arme sur moi !

Y : On dirait deux gamins de cinq ans c'est pas croyable ! Arrêttez de vous chamailler on y arrivera jamais comme ça ! (s'agenouille près du blessé) Voyons… (commence à le soigner).

C : Hmmm ! Ça pique !

Y : Arrête de gesticuler !

D : pfff…

Le soldat marche un peu en attendant que la jeune fille soigne Christophe. Il s'avance un peu vers l'entrée et aperçoit le Hunter, assis à la lumière du lampadaire derrière la fenêtre. Le zombie secoue la tête une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Puis il se lève, bras écarté sur les cotés comme s'il allait attaquer, et se laisse tomber violemment en se tenant la tête. Enfin il roule sur le coté, allongé par terre en grognant.

D :… (marmone) qu'est ce qu'il fout… il est con ou quoi ?

Le Hunter se relève, accroupit, en se tenant la tête. Puis il descend un peu ses mains sur son visage. Daniel avance de quelque pas et plisse les yeux pour mieux observer ce que fait l'infecté. Le dos de celui-ci tremble un peu.

D : (marmone) Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait…

Y : Et voilà ^^

C : J'suis guéri ?

Y : Heu presque, cours pas c'est tout u_u

C : Roh !

C'est alors qu'un affreux hurlement retentit dans le hangar.

D : OH PUTAIIIIIIIN !

Christophe et Yume sursautent. La fille se lève d'un bond et vient rejoindre Daniel, horrifié par le spectacle qui se donnait dans le hangar. Le Hunter était debout, courbé par la douleur. Il lacérait énergiquement son visage, laissant tomber des lambeaux de peau. Il hurlait un son inhumain sous les coups de griffes qu'il se donnait.

Y : (accourant) Cédric ! Arrête !

La seul réponse qu'elle eu se fut un cri bestial et un coup de pied dans les jambes qui la fit reculer et tomber. Et le Hunter continuait sa boucherie. Daniel vint l'aider à se relever et elle s'empressa d'essayer d'arrêter à nouveau les mains du zombie. Mais en vain, elle recula d'un coup d'avant bras dans l'épaule.

Y : ARRÊTE HUNTY ARRÊTE !

Elle se bouchait les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les sons assourdissants du garçon. Daniel regardait se massacre de manière à la fois horrifié et fasciné. Il se pétrifia lorsqu'il vit roulé quelque chose à terre.

D : Mais… MAIS IL S'ARRACHE LES YEUX !

Yume se laissa tomber à genoux, une main sur la bouche, terrorisée et nauséeuse.

Y : (d'une petite voix étranglée) Arrête, Cédric j'ten supplie arrête !

H : RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR !

Le garçon se donne un grand coup dans l'œil qui lui reste en faisant gicler son sang. Il hurle en se tailladant avec rage. Daniel a posé un genou à terre, les mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, son regard toujours rivé sur cette scène monstrueuse. Yume blottit son visage contre le torse de son compagnon, elle ne supporte plus ce carnage. Elle se bouche les oreilles le plus fort possible pour ne plus entendre les bruits de la chaire déchiquetée et les rugissements furieux de l'infecté mutilé.

H : !

*SLURP*

Une grande langue visqueuse vint entourer les bras du Hunter. Celui-ci tenta de mordre le membre dégoulinant de bave qu'il sentait retenir ses bras.

D : Merde un Smoker ! Il a dû être attiré par l'abondance de sang ici !

Y: Han ?

Yume tourne une nouvelle fois sont visage humide vers le gamin et cherche l'origine de la langue.

D : Il est là bas ! (pointe une fenêtre haute) j'peux l'avoir d'ici ! (braque son arme)

*PAN*

D : Merde manqué ! Il a sauté !

La langue tira le Hunter vers l'ombre, mais celui-ci luttait, aboyant frénétiquement. Le Smoker tira plus fort et le Hunter commença à glisser mais il finit par attraper la langue entre ses mâchoirs. Le Smoker cria de douleur et la langue tomba.

D : Putain il est où cet enculé ! (s'avance un peu en prenant soin de ne pas trop approcher l'autre zombie) J'vais le choper !

Y : (se relevant) NON ATTEND !

D : Attendre quoi ? Qu'il nous bute avec ton animal de compagnie ?

Y : De un, c'est pas mon animal de compagnie ! De deux je crois que c'est son ami !

D : Quoi ?

Y : Smoky ! On te f'ras pas de ma- CEDRIC !

Elle s'était tourné un moment vers le Hunter. Celui-ci avait repris son travail morbide avec acharnement.

Y : (tendant la main vers lui ) CEDRIC NON !

*SLURP*

La langue réapparut et attrapa de nouveau le zombie fou. Cette fois elle le plaqua à terre, un tour autour du cou pour l'empêcher de mordre.

Y : Daniel ! Abaisse ton arme !

D : Hein mai-

Y : ABAISSE TON ARME J'TE DIS, MERDE !

D : °_° d'accord, d'accord ! (pose son arme à terre).

Le Smoker apparue enfin, marchant d'un pas rapide vers le Hunter.

S : Hunter ! *kof kof kof* Hunter ! *kof* (se met à genoux à côté de l'autre infecté en arrachant sa langue) Pourquoi tu as fais ça ! (s'étouffe un peu) Mais pourquoi bon sang !

La bête prisonnière pousse des gémissements plaintifs.

S : Hunter… Tu es… Tu es vraiment con ! * Eureuuuh kof kof kof* Dans quel état tu t'es mis ! (le soulève et le secoue un peu) Espèce d'idiot ! Tu t'es laissé prendre !

Daniel regarde la scène comme un spectateur, étonné du comportement si humain du Smoker. Yume était soulagée de l'arrivée de Smoky et le laissait faire. Son rôle à elle était de surveiller Daniel. Le zombie blessé continuait à gémir, cependant, il tourna la tête vers le Smoker et le regarda de ses orbites à présent vides.

S : (air accablé) Espèce d'idiot ! *kof kof*

H : iiiiiiiiiiiiaakk…

Le plus grand passa sa main sur la joue de l'autre, puis toucha délicatement la chaire labourée

H : (sursaute) AAAIIIIKK !

Smoky s'empressa de le serrer fort contre lui.

C : Il se passe quoi ?

Christophe avait rampé jusqu'à l'entrée.

D : Ça (il s'avance et shoot dans l'un des yeux qui roule jusqu'au garçon)

C : HAAAAAA ! P'TAIN MAIS T'ES DEG !

D : Dis ça à ton ami, c'est lui qui s'est arraché lui-même ses yeux !

C : QUOI ? o_O

Yume s'avance vers les infectés.

Y : Ça va aller ? (regarde les paupières déchiquetées et les orbites vides) iiwww… gmh ! (se retourne et vomit)

S : *soupir* hmm *kof kof kof* couvre moi *kof* ça… (ramène la capuche sur le visage du Hunter, l'air sévère) Espèce d'idiot…

Y : eurk… (s'essuie la bouche, un peu tremblante) Mais… mais pourquoi il a…

S : Pourquoi il a déchiqueté ses yeux ? (s'étouffe un coup) *kof* Parce que l'infection continue, il mute un peu plus chaque jour. Depuis quelques temps, sa vu baissait et la lumière l'aveuglait. Au bout d'un moment ça le brûlait… Je lui ai dit *kof kof* de ne surtout pas toucher à ses yeux mais… *kof kof kof kof* son instinct bestial a prit le dessus et il s'est acharné à s'arracher les yeux comme il le pouvait pour apaiser la douleur…

Y : … C'est… c'est tellement…

S : *EUREUUH* horrible… oui

Y : (inquiète) Et toi ? Tu t'en sors toi ?

S : Moi ? Oh ouais *keuf* J'ai souvent des douleur dans l'estomac et j'ai de plus en plus de ces…trucs… comme ce que j'ai sur mon visage *kof kof keuf* Je m'enlaidit c'est tout.

Y : Han… Je suis … je suis tellement désolé pour vous…

H : (gémissant) rrrrwwwwwwwwwwwww

S : Han ? *keuf* Tu souffres ?

H : (couine et s'agrippe à son ami)

S : Oui je comprend, c'est normal… T'as vu ce que tu t'es fais aussi ?

D : Hm il risque plus maintenant .

Y : (indignée) Daniel !

D : Ho, ça va !

C : Hey ! (se relève comme il peut) J'crois que y a des zomblards qui arrivent !

D : Merde ! Ils ont dut être attiré par les coups de feu !

S : (se tourne vers Daniel) J'ai crus voir que vous aviez une voiture.

D : hrm… Ouais et ?

S : Nous irons plus vite avec alors *kof kof kof * dépêchons nous.

D : Heu… Tu montes avec nous ? =.=

S : Et bien, oui.

Y : (déjà entrain de sortir en aidant Christophe) Magnes toi Daniel ! On n'a pas le temps !

Le Smoker prend son ami dans ses bras et le transporte jusqu'à la voiture, suivit du soldat peu emballer à l'idée de faire le voyage avec un zombie en plus. Il s'assit tout de même au volant sans broncher et claque la porte au moment où les premiers infectés d'une horde apparaissent. Christophe comme toujours à coté de Daniel, la tête appuyé contre la vitre, il essaye d'oublier la douleur qui le lance à la jambe. La balle n'a pas pénétré sa jambe, heureusement, mais il a une belle plaie. A l'arrière, Yume occupe la place à la fenêtre gauche et tien la main de Cédric, qui est au milieu, la tête encapuchonnée, posée contre l'épaule du Smoker. Le dernier infecté est un peu mal à l'aise, il ne connaît pas bien les survivants avec qui il est, alors il regarde dehors. Ils roulent pendant un long moment sur la route.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : C'est joyeux !

C : FFFfff putin ça part pas cette foutu douleur !

D : Evidemment -_-

Y : Tu ne peux pas reprendre de paracétamol avant un bon moment

C : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn

Y : Attend que ça fasse effet aussi ^^ (bouge un peu la main du hunter) et toi ça va un peu mieu ?

H : …

S : (tourne sa tête vers la fille) Il se repose ^^

Y : Ha ! D'accord ^^ Oui il en a bien besoin :/ Il a dû terriblement souffrir…

S : Ne t'en fais pas, bientôt ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais *keuf keuf keuf keuf* souvenir.

Y : Hm ?

L'infecté s'étouffe encore un peu, met une main devant sa bouche et crache une substance verdâtre qu'il essuya ensuite sur son pantalon. La voiture s'arrête.

D : Les gars, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle !

C : Quoi ?

Y : Oh nan…

D : Et si… y a plus d'essence.

C : Roh putaiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

D : Y a plus qu'a marché… (sort de la voiture) Hm ! Y a pas l'air d'y avoir d'enfoiré en vue…

S : (sort de la voiture) tu traites qui d'enfoiré ? -_-

D : Désolé ça m'a échappé ! u_u

S : Je pourrais très bien dire que vous les…*keuf keuf kof eureuh* humains êtes des enfoirés… Mais c'est pas le cas, la preuve avec la jeune fille ! *EUREUH* (crache) en voilà une intelligente.

Y : (sortant de la voiture) ^^ Merci

S : Ce n'était que la vérité ^^

D : Bon ça va là -_-

S : Jaloux que je complimente l'objet de ta convoitise ?

D : Et mon poing dans ta gueule tu va en être jaloux ?

S : Quel sens de la politesse et de la civilisation ! De nous deux je me demande qui est la bête u_u

C : HUM !

D : Quoi ?

C : Tu m'aides ? -_-

D : Roh ! C'est vrai ! Aidons donc cet handicapé dont on se demande la cause de l'handicape -.-' (s'accroupit devant Christophe) Grimpe…

C : Hein ?

D : Je vais te porter sur mon dos durant le trajet ! Tu vas nous ralentir sinon !

C : Pfff ! (grimpe sur le dos de Daniel)

La jeune fille jette un œil dans la voiture.

Y : Han ? Hunty ? Hunty !

S: Il est là

La jeune fille se tourne, le Hunter est à quatre pattes et attend qu'ils se mettent en route.

Y : o_O Il se remet vite !

S : Contrairement à vous, on se remet plutôt vite de nos blessures, et puis, ce n'est que les yeux, ça ne va pas l'empêcher de marcher ^^

D : Comment il va faire pour se diriger ? Il va se prendre un poteau nan ?

Yume soupir puis par chercher le matériel dans le coffre de la voiture : armes, munitions, trousse de soin, nourriture etc…

S : Les Hunters n'ont pas besoin de voir, leurs autres sens suffisent amplement.

D : B'in voyons !

Et voilà que la troupe se remet en route à pied, le Hunter devant, à l'affût.

H : (s'arrête) rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrww

D : Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

S : La horde.

Y : Hein ! O_O

C : Oh nan…

H : RRRRRWW ! ! (saute et disparait loin devant)

C : J'me f'rais jamais à ces cris =.=

D : Où est le Smoker ?

Y : (regarde autour d'elle) Il a dû aller se cacher quelque part pour surprendre l'adversaire.

D : Qui te dit qu'on va pas être ses proies ?

Y : Bordel ! T'es pas foutus de me faire un peu confiance !

D : hmm… (pose Christophe et lui refile une arme, puis charge la sienne)

C : C'est partit !

Une horde de zombies courent furieusement vers le petit groupe de survivants. Le soldat ouvre le feu avec sa mitraillette et protège Christophe. Lui, combat avec un fusil d'assaut. La jeune fille est partit en avant, sans peur, avec son katana, et bien entendu, deux pistolets au cas où. Les zombies en tête de la meute tombèrent lourdement au sol, faisant trébucher ceux qui arrivaient derrière eux.

Y : MERDE ! AIDEZ MOI !

D : YUMEEE ! (cherche la fille du regard)

Elle est submergée par un groupe d'infectés et se défend comme elle peut. C'est alors qu'une langue l'attrape et la tire en l'air. Elle peut enfin sortir ses pistolets et tirer dans le tas.

Y : MERCI SMOKY !

On peut apercevoir un peu plus loin, dans un arbre, le Smoker qui tente de retenir Yume dans les airs encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que le Hunter saute sur les cadavres ambulant, les décapitant d'un simple coup de griffe.

H : !

Smoky repose Yume au sol et sa langue se détache de sa bouche. La jeune fille continue de tirer avec les pistolets.

C : DANIEEEELL !

Daniel se retourne pour voir Christophe empêtré dans les bras de trois zombies.

D : Bande de fils de pute ! (défonce la tête des ennemis à coups de crosse et se retourne pour virer une balle dans la tête d'un infecté qui arrivait un peu trop près)

C : Au lieu de t'intéresser au p'tit cul de cette fille aide moi un peu !

D : (lui fout une tape derrière la tête) Parle autrement des dames !

C : Pff !

D : Fait gaffe ou je vais être galant et te laisser tout seul pour te défendre ! (tire une nouvelle fois dans la tête d'un infecté en jetant un regard noir à Christophe).

Le garçon finit par se taire et continue de tirer sur les zombies qui s'approchent. L'infecté à la langue serpente attrape les quelques zombies qui s'approchent trop de lui et de Yume et les étrangle d'un resserrement d'étreinte. Le Hunter, lui, paraît voler au milieu de la foule, sautant de corps en corps, tuant l'adversaire trop près de Yume. Il finit bientôt par dégager la voie et permettre à la jeune fille de sortir de son sac une bombe artisanal. Elle l'allume et le balance le plus loin possible. La plupart des infectés courent après, attirés par le bruit strident de l'objet. La bombe explose avec une majeure partie de la horde, faisant voler quelques membres ensanglantés. Il ne reste plus qu'une quinzaine d'entre eux.

D : (siffle bruyamment) Ohé par là !

Ce signal fait dévier les zombies de leur cible qui n'était autre que Yume, et foncent sur leur nouvelle proie. Cette dernière ouvre le feu en ricanant.

D : HA ! On fait moins les fières avec 4 balles dans l'crâne heiiin ? !

Les cadavres tombent à terre en roulant suivant l'élan qu'ils avaient prit.

Y : DANIEL ! DERRIERE TOI !

Daniel se retourne et sursaute, un zombie lui fonce dessus et il n'a pas le temps de brandire son arme, Christophe recharge et Yume est trop loin. Il s'apprête à encaisser le coup mais un hurlement strident retentit, suivit d'un horrible son de craquement d'os et de chaire qui éclate. Daniel ouvre les yeux et voit le Hunter assis sur le cadavre, s'amusant à le déchiqueter comme à son habitude. Le soldat soupir de soulagement puis se tourne vers Christophe.

D : T'es pas mieux que moi en ce qui concerne protéger un coéquipier !

C : Je rechargeai !

D : Fallait recharger avant !

C : Facile à dire !

D : T'as quasi-rien foutu !

C : Roh arrête de te la jouer !

D : Et toi arrête de te la jouer grand gaillard alors que t'es qu'une fiotte qui se tire tout seul dans les jambes !

C : J'sais pas ce qui me r'tiens de te-

H : !

Christophe se bouche les oreilles, Daniel l'imite. Le Hunter a hurlé juste à côté d'eux. Yume s'approche à grands pas des trois garçons, donne une grande claque à Daniel, puis une autre a Christophe.

Y : MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER DE VOUS EN FOUTRE PLEIN LA GUEULE J'EN AI RAS LE CUL ! COOPEREZ, PUTAIN ! MEME LES ZOMBIES SONT PLUS ORGANISES ET COOPERATIFS QUE VOUS !

Les deux garçons, une main sur leur joue rouge, regarde Yume repartir son katana sur l'épaule, suivie du Hunter qui grogne.

Ils continuèrent à avancer dans la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une petite central pas trop loin d'une ville. Ils décidèrent d'entrer dedant pour se reposer enfin.

C : Je prend le premier tour de garde, j'ai dormis dans la voiture.

S : Nous on n'a pas besoin de *keuf keuf* dormir, on va surveiller aux alentours.

D : Hm ok.

Daniel se trouve un coin et s'installe. Pareille pour Yume, elle s'allonge sur le sol dur et pose sa tête sur son sac. Elle s'y était habituée avec le temps.

13 :11 Christophe se réveil. Daniel est assoupi, assis contre un mur, tandis que Yume est recroquevillée et le regarde. Par contre, les infectés ne sont pas revenus.

C : Il dort ?

D : Nan…

C : Ah…

Y : Hm ?

C : Ils sont où Cédric et son pote ?

Y : Ils sont partit faire un tour dans les locaux, voir si y a pas d'infectés qui pourraient nous surprendre. Tu veux bien aller les chercher ?

D : On va pas tarder à reprendre la route…

C : J'suis estropié d'la jambe !

D : On t'a pas d'mandé de courir

C : Et si y a des méchants zombies ?

D : Bah les méchants zombies tu les butes avec ton fusil d'assaut. J'te l'ai pas donné pour rien.

C : *soupir* d'accord…

Christophe se lève et par dans les couloirs à la recherche des deux zombies. Il parcoure quelques couloirs quand tout à coup il entend du bruit. Il s'arrête pour mieux écouter. Il s'agit bien de voix de zombies.

C : Putain, ça tombe toujours sur moi !

Il charge son arme et avance vers les bruits qui deviennent de plus en plus distincts. Des grognements confus. Sûrement encore un de ces zombies enfermés dans un placard et qui ne savent pas quoi faire. Le garçon avance prudemment, en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit afin de surprendre l'ennemi. Pendant ce temps, Daniel s'est tourné vers Yume.

D : Excuse moi pour hier… J'ai vraiment dû être désagréable…

Y : Je n'te l'fais pas dire…

D : Je suis assez stressé dans cette ambiance…

Y : Tout le monde l'est, et s'il y en a qui craque ça ne va pas arranger la condition des autres.

D : Rester solidaire ouais… Mais le moindre truc et j'éclate

Y : Alors tu es plus fragile que tu ne veux le faire paraître…

D : … peut être oui… J'ai été entraîné pourtant…

Y : Pas à une invasion de zombies ^^

D : hm ? Nan c'est sûr ! ^^'

Y : C'est normal que tu sois un peu paniqué et insulte tout ce qui t'entour-

D : Sauf toi.

Y : Hein ?

D : Rien, rien, oublie ^^'

Y : Tu veux bien me promettre une chose ?

D : Hmmm peut être.

Y : Promet moi d'être gentil avec Smoky et Hunty, et de moins crier sur Christophe.

D : (contemple la jeune fille qui a planté son regard dans ses yeux) Ça c'est du serieux si je n'm'abuse X)

Y : Oui, très serieux, alors ? Tu me le promets ?

D : Hm ^^ D'accord. Promis, je vais essayer ^^

Yume se lève et vient donner un baiser sur la joue qu'elle avait giflé la veille.

Christophe arrive enfin devant la porte d'où proviennent les grognements. Il s'arrête, il hésite. Il écoute encore. Il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir qu'un seul infecté à l'intérieur de cette petite pièce. Mais il n'y en a sûrement pas dix non plus. Le garçon hésite encore mais il se rappelle de Daniel qui l'insultait. Une vague de courage le prend, tant pis s'il y a cinq zombies dans ce bureau, il les buterait tous car il était quelqu'un de fort. Il prend un peu d'élan et enfonce la porte d'un grand coup de pied. Il braque son arme sur les zombies, s'apprêtant à tirer dans le tas en hurlant un cri de guerrier, mais il s'arrêta net. Les yeux grand ouvert, la bouche pareil. L'attitude exacte de quelqu'un qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

C : OOOH MOOOONNN DIEUUUUUUUUU !

Yume tourna la tête d'où provenait l'exclamation.

D : Qu'est ce qu'il a trouvé encore ?

Y : Je ne sais pas mais on devrait aller voir !

D : Ouais si ça se trouve il s'est encore mit dans le pétrin

Y : Daniel…

D : Hm ? Ha oui, oui pardon ^^' Allons l'aider !

Ils empoignèrent leurs sac et armes et disparurent à leur tour dans les couloirs à la recherche de Christophe.

Le garçon recula d'un pas et laissa tomber son arme, qui par chance ne tira pas de balle cette fois. Christophe venait de retrouver le Smoker et le Hunter, mais le petit était à moitié couché sur un bureau tandis que le plus grand était penché sur lui, sa langue dans la bouche du Hunter au sweat légèrement soulevé. Les deux sursautèrent à l'exclamation du garçon. Le Hunter sauta derrière le bureau et le Smoker se retourna l'air extrêmement gêné.

S : O_O Heuuu ! O_O Je..je..je peux tout expliquer *erhh kof kof kof* (il finit par s'étouffer)

Hunty est venu se cacher, accroupi, derrière les jambes de l'autre infecté.

H : grrrw…

C : PUTAIN VOUS ETES DES PUTAIN DE PD ! O_O

Daniel et Yume arrivent en courant.

Y : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

D : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Christophe tourne la tête vers eux et pointe les deux infectés.

C : Y SONT PD !

Y :…

D :…

S :…

H : grrww…

S : (avec une petite voix) oui moi aussi je préfère le terme gay...

D : °_° …

S : …

Y : °_° oui … c'est… c'est plus polis…

D : Eeeeet… Il s'est passé quoi ?

C : Putain mais il lui roulait une pelle à Cédric !

D :…

Y : C'est vrai Smoky ? O_O

S : (rougissant) heuuu… et bien…

D : P'tain… des zombies d'jà c'est hallucinant… des zombies qui parlent pourquoi pas… mais des zombies homosexuels je connaissaient pas encore !

S : Oui bon ça va ! *kof kof keuf eureeuhff*

Y : Daniel !

D : Pardon mais tu va pas me dire que t'es pas choquée toi aussi !

Y : Je ne suis pas choquée je suis surprise

C : Ça aime un zombie ? o_O

S : EVIDEMMENT !… eups…

C : Roh p'tain… Le p'tit frère d'mon meilleur pote est casé avec un mec…oh mon dieu…

Y : Bon on va pas en faire tout un pâté ! Ça va là, vous gênez encore plus là ! Aller venez vous deux on repart !

H : grrrwww… (cour un peu pour venir jusqu'à la jeune fille)

Y : hm ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

H : grrrrrrwww…

Y : Haaaa… mais… t'en fais pas hein ^^ c'est pas grave ^^'… C'est ton chéri ce Smoker ?

H : grrrrwwww (fait oui de la tête et ses joue deviennent un peu plus coloré)

Y : Hooow c'est mignon ^^ un zombie amoureux X) (lui frotte la tête) aller on y va Hunty !

Le Hunter par en avant vers la sortie, les trois survivants le suivent et Yume lance la discussion sur ce qui va les attendre dans la journée. Le Smoker les suit, derrière, encore confus.

D : On a assez de munitions pour se taper au moins 10 Tanks u_u

Y : Oh ça va alors !

C : Y a de quoi faire u_u (remarque qu'il est une peu à la traîne, presque à côté de Smoky) Hey attendez moi ! ( accélèrent un peu pour revenir à la hauteur des deux autres.)

S : oh… hmmm… (baisse la tête) *soupir*…

Yume se retourne et voit l'air abattue du zombie.

Y : Hey Smoky ! Viens ^^ Reste pas en arrière comme ça !

Smoky lève la tête et rend un sourire à la jeune fille, puis il accélère le pas pour être à côté d'elle.

S : (tout bas) Tu es vraiment gentille Yume ^^

Elle lui répond par un sourire.

Ils arrivent enfin à la ville, mais bizarrement, il n'y a pas de zombie.

D : Restez sur vos grades, c'est trop calme…

C : Bah c'est bon signe plutôt non ?

Y : Nan… C'est pas normal…

C : Bah c'est p't etre un gars qui les a buté tous !

D : Si c'était le cas il y aurait des corps -_-

C : Bah ils ont p't etre été enterrés ou incinérés !

D : Parce que tu crois que le pauvre type qui aurait fait ça aurait prit la peine d'enterrer tous les zomblards qu'il s'est tapé ? Perso j'laisse les cadavres sur place moi !

S : On fait de même d'ailleurs *kof kof*.

D : Bah voilà !

Y : Chut !

D : Quoi ?

Y : (se baisse) Hunty ! (le zombie vient vers elle) Mon petit Hunty, tu saurais nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? Où sont passé tout les infectés de cette ville ?

H : RRRrrrrrrwww (se retourne et saute sur un lampadaire, puis sur un mur, puis un autre, jusqu'à arriver sur un toit et disparaît)

D : Et on fait quoi nous ?

S : *kof kof kof* On attend.

C : *soupir* J'en est marre ! (se laisse tomber assis par terre)

Y : On a tous marre de cet endroit.

C : Ouais.

D : …

S : Ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas fait un coca cola !

Y : ORRH ! Coca colaaaaaaaaa

C : haaaaaaaaaaaaaannw

D : J'avoue Mais pourquoi tu nous parles de ça d'un coup ?

S : How, Hunter me dit que je parle pas beaucoup donc il m'a dit *kof kof kof* de parler de ce que je vois autour de moi X) Et puis *eurheuuuheu kof kof* j'ai vu *kof keuf* cette affiche là bas sur le distributeur de boisson.

Y : …

C : …

D : …

Les trois survivants se précipitent sur le distributeur. Daniel arrive le premier et donne un coup si fort dedans que la machine s'ouvre d'un coup et Christophe se prend la porte.

C : OUCH ! (tombe à terre)

D : Ow désolé !

C : PUTAIN T'ES TROP CON !

Y : Hey ça va il l'a pas fait exprès !

D : J'pouvais pas savoir que t'aller arriver de ce côté et que la porte allait s'ouvrir !

S : (rigole un peu et vient aider Christophe à se relever) V'là.

C : (recule) évite de me toucher toi !

S : …

Y : (accablé) é_è *soupir* tien Smoky ! (lui passe une canette de coca cola) savour donc X)

S : (prend la canette) Merci ^^

D : Hooooow ! (ouvre sa canette et boit à grande gorger) *keuf keuf keuf* ARH ! Les miracles existent !

C : Hey tu m'en passe une ?

D : Attends roh ! (à Yume) Tiens, toi d'abord, vu qu't'as sacrifié ta canette pour un autre u_u (passe une canette à Yume)

Y : Merci Daniel ^^

D : Et vlà pour toi (secoue la canette qu'il cache et la donne ensuite à Christophe)

C : Mer- *PSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT* AAAAAAAARRH ! ENFOIRE !

D : HAHAHAHA ! Ça c'est pour ton impolitesse au Smoker qui t'a aidé à te relever !

C : (entre ses dents) Vraiment une putain d'bande cons !

S : X) héhéhé

Y : XD Daniel à pas tord Christophe ! Tu devrais être gentil avec Smoky, il ne t'as rien fait !

Le garçon marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Les autres savourent leur soda, la jeune fille se met même à rire en voyant l'infecté qui a du mal à boire avec sa langue.

D : C'est pas si pratique que ça en fin de compte u_u

S : Nan effectivement ^^'

Y : XD Pardon excuse moi mais c'est trop fort XD

S : Y a pas d'mal ^^

D : Fwah ! Ça fait du bien u_u hein ! (donne un p'tit coup de coude à l'autre garçon)

C : Ouais -_-

Y : Oh fais pas la tête, Christophe !

D : Ça va c'était juste une blague pour te donner une petite leçon !

C : Ha, ha ! Elle est énorme ta blague ! -_- Même William s'en sortait mieux que toi !

D : P'tain c'est ton Dieu ou quoi ?

C : Nan c'était mon meilleur pote !

Y : Il serait peut être préférable d'éviter ce sujet, non ?

C : C'EST SA FAUTE SI IL EST MORT !

D : T'aurais pus le protéger aussi, bien avant qu'il se fasse attaquer !

Y : STOP ! C'est la faute de personne ! C'est claire ? Tout du moins pas de l'un d'entre nous ! La cause de tout ça c'est ce putain de virus ! Compris ? Nous ne sommes que des victimes !

C : Et tu comptes jouer les victimes longtemps ? -_-

Y : Je ne joue pas les victimes espèce d'idiot ! Moi j'ai juste ouvert les yeux et arrêté d'accuser tout le monde !

D : Tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle.

C : J'ai pas besoin de leçon de moral !

S : Ecoute Christophe-

C : Encore moins les leçons d'moral d'un zombie PD !

*SLURP*

Le garçon se retrouve collé contre un mur, entouré de la langue gluante du Smoker.

S : Que se soit bien clair, arrête de me traiter de cette façon ou je vais réellement te tuer la prochaine fois que ma langue est autour de toi !

Y : Calmez vous calmez vous !

*SLUUUURP*

S : (ravale sa langue en laissant tomber le mal polis au sol) Si l'homophobe a compris, ça me va.

C : (une main à son cou ) *EHEUUR HEUheuu kof*

Y : *soupir* C'est bon tout le monde est calmé ? Je sais qu'on est tous à cran dans cette merde mais c'est pas le moment de s'entretuer ! Pas dans des conditions comme celles-ci ! Réfléchissez un peu !

S : Je suis tout à fait d'accord !

D : Tu as quand même attaqué -.-'

Y : Daniel !

D : C'est vraaiii !

S : Oui c'est vrai, et c'était la première fois et j'espère la dernière si on ne me provoque pas à nouveau.

Y : hm :/

Quelque chose atterrit auprès d'eux. C'est Cédric, de retour. Il refait un saut sur le coté vers une ruelle.

H : rrrrrrrrr

D : Hein ?

H: rrrrrrrrr

S : Il veut qu'on le suive.

H : rrrrrrrrr

Y : Allons y ! (Vient ramasser Christophe et l'aide à marcher)

Le Hunter fait quelques petits bonds dans la ruelle pour avancer, les autres le suivent en essayant de tenir le rythme.

Y : Hunty ! Moins vite ! Christophe est blessé ne l'oubli pas !

H : Rrrraw !

S : Toujours impatient celui là *kof kof kof*

D : Comment tu fais pour comprendre ce qu'il dit ?

S : Intuitions u_u Et puis à force, j'ai trouver ce à quoi tel ou tel grognement correspond. Un « groar » dira qu'il n'est pas d'accord et un « grrrw » dira qu'il est content. u_u

D : … D'accord…

S : C'est comme avec un animal après tout.

D : Ha ouaiiis ! Pas con ! J'y pensais pas ! Donc Hunter c'est un peu comme un p'tit chien !

H : RRRRWWW

D : Ou pas…

S : Un petit chien très agressif u_u

H : (s'arrette et se retourne, toujours en position accroupi) GRRW !

S : Allez avance u_u (lui donne un petit coup de langue qu'il a allongé pour le faire avancer)

H : rrrrrrrrww (se remet en marche).

Puis le Hunter saute sur le mur de droite, puis celui de gauche et enfin atterrit sur le toit. Les autres continuent jusqu'à la sortit de la ruelle et arrivent à un petit carrefour. Le Hunter est sur le toit du bâtiment en face. La petite troupe traverse jusqu'à la nouvelle rue.

C : Putain sa colle cette merde !

Y : Oh c'est du coca cola ! C'est pas d'la merde u_u C'est une de ses petites chose qu'on apprécie dans un moment pareil X)

C : Mouais…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : L'armée est là

Le groupe avance dans les rues, suivant le Hunter qui se penche, accroché aux gouttières pour indiquer le chemin. Après quelques virages à droite et à gauche, ils arrivèrent devant une gare où pullulait une multitude de zombies. Ils essayaient de grimper sur le toit de la gare pour attraper…

D : UN SURVIVANT !

La personne en haut du bâtiment se défendait difficilement avec une mitraillette.

C : Hein ?

Y : Où ?

D : Là haut ! (au survivant, en faisant de grand geste) OHEEEEEE ! ON VIENT VOUS AIDER !

Y : (lâche Christophe et sort une bombe artisanal) Héhé ! PRENEZ ÇA DANS VOTRE GUEULE ! (lance la bombe)

La plupart des zombies sautent sur la bombe, puis explosent avec. Daniel par à l'assaut avec sa mitraillette et tente de faire le plus de mort possible. Certains mort-vivants qui grimpaient vers le survivant décidèrent de s'attaquer au soldat. Celui-ci enchaîna les coups de cross et les tirs pour se dépêtrer. Yume s'est avancée avec son katana et protège Christophe. Le rescapé, en haut de son toit, élimine ceux qui sont restés sur sa personne pour cible.

D : (à Yume, en reculant un peu) Hey ! Ils nous aident pas nos zombies à nous ?

Y : Non, je crois qu'ils sont partit se cacher ! Avec un autre survivant, ils risquent de se faire tuer, temps qu'on n'a pas expliquer !

D : Ha ouais OK ! Bon b'in en avant ! (repart à la charge)

Finalement, ils parviennent à massacrer la horde, et le survivant peut enfin descendre et s'avancer prudemment vers les autres. C'était visiblement une femme, grande, peut être plus agée qu'eux, dans une combinaison noir avec un masque à gaz sur le visage. Elle portait un sac à dos et plusieurs armes. Ce devait sûrement être une militaire, encore plus sophistiquée que Daniel. Celui-ci s'avance vers elle.

D : Ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

Femme : Oui, merci, je vous suis reconnaissante pour votre aide.

Y : De rien ^^ Vous venez d'où ?

Femme : J'ai été envoyé ici par l'Offensive Est avec un groupe pour nettoyer le terrain, mais malheureusement, j'ai perdu mes camarades. Certains sont morts, d'autre, je ne les retrouvent plus, la communication à été coupée.

D : Hein ? Mais vous êtes qui au juste ?

Femme : Capitaine Satori, j'appartiens au groupe Offensive Est, formée pour avancer l'élimination des infectés. Des troupes sont envoyés régulièrement pour diminuer le nombre des contaminés et secourir les cas spéciaux qui pourrait fournir un antidote.

Y : Les cas spéciaux ?

Femme : Oui, on a retrouvé des gens très peu infectés grâce à leurs anticorps. On pense pouvoir réussir à créer un antidote pour le reste de la population qui n'a pas encore été trop touché et pour pouvoir parer une occasionnelle nouvelle vague d'épidémie.

D : heu… ouais…

Y : Je ne suis pas sûre que vos camarades soient encore en vie…

D : Et c'est quoi votre prénom ? Je pense qu'on risque de faire de la route ensemble.

L : Je m'appelle Laura. Vous vous dirigé vers le mur n'est ce pas ?

D : C'est bien cela.

L : Alors oui on va faire de la route ensemble, je ne peux pas continuer à avancer seule, et encore moins obliger des citoyens rescapés à m'accompagner.

C : Ouais, j'tiens pas à me retaper le trajet !

L : Il est blessé ?

D : Oh c'est rien ! … Juste une balle…

C : hrm -_-

L : Vraiment ?

D : Oui, ceux de notre groupe qui ont été blessé par zombe ont été abattu.

Yume et Christophe baisse la tête, la pensée au souvenir.

L : Ha… Je suis désolée pour vos amis.

Y : Nous de même pour vos compagnons…

L : Ils étaient volontaires et ont l'honneur de mourir sur le champ de bataille…

Un léger grognement se fait entendre, et un homme apparaît à l'entrée d'une ruelle. Sa combinaison est déchiquetée, il n'a plus de masque et a sûrement perdu son sac.

Homme : (faiblement) rrr… Capitaine !

L : Soldat Hörold ! Où sont les autres ?

Homme : (faiblement) Il ne reste…que…moi.. aaarrhh

L : Soldat…

Homme : (faiblement) j'ai... été touché… (tombe à genoux) il…il faut m'abattre !

L : (son masque cache son visage mais elle paraît fixé le soldat blessé)…

Homme : Je vous en priiiiiis !

L : … très bien… (sort son arme et vise son camarade) …

Homme : Aller y ! aaaarrhhhh j'ai mal !

L : (détourne la tête un moment) ha ! (regarde de nouveau son camarade) je…

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, l'homme est violemment tiré en arrière et disparaît dans la ruelle.

L : JULIAAAN ! (s'apprête à courir a son secours)

D : (retient la femme) Attendez !

L : (se débat) MAIS LACHEZ MOI !

C : (vient aider à la retenir) Faut pas courir à l'aveuglette comme ça ! C'est le meilleur moyen de se faire buter !

L : Je dois aider mon coéquipier alors lâchez moi !

Y : C'est finit Laura…

L : (arrête peu à peu de gesticuler) …

Y : Mais s'il a été attaqueé, c'est par un zombie alors, j'vais aller voir ce que c'est. (se dirige vers la ruelle)

L : Faites attention !

D : Oh ! Vous inquiétez pas ! C'est une vraie warrior celle là u_u

C : Ouais, elle a réussi à survivre quelques jours toute seule au milieu des zombies !

Yume arrive au milieu de la ruelle et tourne sur elle-même. Elle avance encore un peu et trouve dans un coin le Hunter qui déchiquète le cadavre du soldat.

Y : Hunty ! O_O

Le Hunter se retourne, toujours recroquevillé, et poussant un horrible grognement.

Y : Heu… Hunty…

Un autre grognement provient de la ruelle d'à côté, et un autre Hunter en sort.

Y : …oh merde…

Les deux Hunters se grognent dessus, puis l'un tourne la tête vers la jeune fille, l'autre fait de même ensuite.

Y : O_O J'vais pas m'en sortir là… (se retourne doucement) AAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! (court)

Le premier Hunter court à quatre pattes derrière puis saute sur le mur, près à ré atterrir sur la fille. Le deuxième bondit déjà sur l'autre mur, puis sur celui d'en face, revient sur le premier, beaucoup plus rapide et un peu plus haut pour rebondire sur l'autre zombie qui roule à terre. Yume continue à courir le plus vite possible, suivit des deux Hunters qui lui courent après en se battant l'un contre l'autre. La jeune fille parvient à sortir de la ruelle, essoufflée, au grand étonnement de ses amis. Puis le Hunter le plus rapide lui saute dessus et ils roulent tout les deux par terre, jusqu'à ce que le zombie ressaute dans la direction inverse et percute l'autre.

Y : (en se relevant) Y'en a deux ! O_O

C : Ha bah oui on voit bien !

D : Merde ! O_o

L : Ha ! (sort son arme)

*TATATATA*

Y : (se bouche les oreilles et ferme les yeux) HAAAA !

Quand elle réouvre les yeux, elle voit le Soldat se tenant le ventre. Laura lui à donné un coup de coude dans le ventre.

L : Qu'est ce qui te prends ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait bouger ? Tu protèges les zombies toi ?

D : Ooorh ! Laisses ! Ne tues pas ceux là !

L : Mais-

Hurlement, un Hunter saute sur la femme.

L : HAAAAAAAA !

La bête s'apprête à la labourer de ses griffes, mais l'autre Hunter lui saute dessus et tente de le mordre. Les deux se lèvent en position d'attaque, sur leurs deux jambes, courbés en avant, puis ils se foncent dessus en tentant de se griffer et de se mordre tout en poussant des grognements terrifiants. Puis l'un retombe à quatre pattes pour se propulser contre son adversaire. Celui-ci referme ses mâchoires sur la capuche et en tombant sur le dos avec l'autre sur lui il le projète en l'air avec ses pieds. Et comme il le retient par la capuche, l'autre retombe violemment à terre sur le dos. Le Hunter se relève vite et arrache le visage de celui qu'il vient de mettre au sol. La créature dominé se débat en lançant des cris de détresse et de douleurs pendant qu'il se fait l'acérer le visage et la gorge pas des coups de crocs et de griffes.

Les survivants regardent la scène avec horreur, même la femme militaire, stupéfaite du combat acharné. Elle en a simplement oublié de se levé. Quant à Yume, son cœur bat à toute vitesse, elle se demande qui était le Hunter qui rend son dernier souffle. Alors le zombie encore en vie rampe doucement vers la jeune fille en couinant.

Y : HUNTY !

Elle s'empresse vite de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui embrasser les joues.

Y : (en le berçant) Oh mon Dieu ce que j'ai eu peur !

D : (soupir de soulagement) P'tain !

C : O_O Un vrai combat de chiens !

D : Ça tu l'as dit !

L : (regarde Yume et le Hunter) Heu… Je ne crois pas bien comprendre…

D : Ouais c'est normal, ça m'a fait le même effet la première fois.

H : (couine) peurrrrrw

L : Mais ! I… IL PARLE !

D : (se ronge un ongle) Oui ça aussi ça me l'a fait … gnap…

C : (marmonne) Ouais et tu sais pas encore le meilleur -_-'

D : Christophe je t'ai entendu tu sais ? u_u

C : grm -_-

Y : Oooh mon petit Hunty ! Rassure-moi ! C'est tout de même pas toi qui as attaqué cet homme ?

H : grrrrwww (fait non de la tête) mais faim rrrrrrrrrrrwwwwouuuuuu

Y : (se tourne vers ses camarades) Il faut lui trouver à manger !

D : Heu ouais mais quoi ?

Y : … Hum -.-'…

D : D'la viande ?

L : Excusez-moi mais vous allez m'expliquer ?

Y : Et bien il se trouve que ce petit ai gardé sa conscience tout simplement u_u Il n'a pas perdu confiance en lui grâce à son ami u_u Suffit pas forcément d'avoir des anticorps pour ne pas d'venir taré u_u

L : han ! Il y en a d'autre ?

D : Ouais, mais comptes pas sur nous pour te les livrer à ton groupe de scientifiques ! Ils ne sont pas à charcuter.

L : … hm…

Y : Oui c'est hors de question !

D : Smoky et Hunty sont nos amis, alors tes foutus anticorps tu peux les rêver avec eux. C'est clair ?

L : Très bien, très bien, ne vous énervez pas… Mais… puis-je poser une question ?

Y : hm…

L : Pourquoi Smoky et Hunty ?

D : Bah c'est évidant non ?

L : …

Y : Et bien l'un est un Smoker l'autre un Hunter.

La femme au masque les regarde sans comprendre.

D : … T'es jamais sortit de ton bloc c'est ça ? u_u

L : Et bien…

D : ROH ! Mais quel intelligeeeeeence ! Ils envoient des incompétents ! Des bleus sans aucune notion de ce monde ! Tu m'étonnes que toute ta petite troupe de soldats ultra sophistiqués se sont fait bouffer aussi facilement !

L : Je vous prierais de garder vos remarques pour vous-même !

C : Pour une fois j'suis d'accord avec lui !

Y : Tout à fait ! Si l'on est même pas au courant des infectés spéciaux et de leurs capacités, on les prend comme des zomblards normaux et c'est là qu'on est bien surpris !

L : Ça suffit !

D : (bras croisés, se penche sur la femme avec un grand sourire) Avoue que t'es un bleu l'capitaine X) Avoue que tu es incompétente et que tu as besoin de notre aide X)

L : Vous êtes sadique…

D : (se redresse) sûrement u_u c'est possible (se re penche) Alooooooooors ? X)

L : *soupir* D'accord, j'avoue que je suis un peu incompétante sur ce sujet, nous n'avons pas très bien été informés, et j'avais seulement entendu une rumeur comme quoi il y avait des « super zombies ».

Y : T'entends ça Hunty ? T'es un super zombie u_u

H : rrrwww…

L : Apprenez-moi donc à les reconnaître et à les combattre facilement alors ! En échange je vous fournirais les munitions qu'il me reste dans le camion.

C : Camion ?

D : Munitions ?

Y : Je crois que c'est d'accord…

H : (lève la tête d'un coup) *snif snif snif snif*

Y : Qu'est ce que tu as ? Qu'est ce que tu as sentis ?

H : AAAAAIIIIIIIIKKKK ! (saute des bras de la fille)

Il atterrit sur ses deux jambes, commence à courir mais perd l'équilibre. Il tombe à terre, roule et enchaîne en courant comme un animal. Il fait un bond pour arrive sur un mur qu'il escalade, et disparaît au-dessus du toit.

L : (ébahit) C'est ça ses capacités spéciales à celui là ?

Y : Oui. Le Hunter saute sur ses proies et les lacère avec ses griffes. Il mord de temps en temps aussi. Et ses bonds lui permettent aussi de se déplacer dans le lieu où il se trouve.

D : On les repère à leurs grognements bestiaux en général, mais aussi au fait qu'ils sont la plupart du temps à quatre pattes.

Y : Et puis ils ont toujours une capuche sur la tête

C : Ou une casquette !

Y : Ouais aussi.

L : Pourquoi ?

D : La lumière leur brûle les yeux, ils sont aveugle.

L : Comment-

D : Leurs autres sens sont plus développés u_u

L : … D'accord…

C : On aurait pas dû le suivre d'ailleurs ?

Y : Nan le revoilà ! (pointe Cédric posté en haut d'un toit)

H : AAAAIIIIIK ! AAAAAAAAAIIIK ! (redescend du toit)

D : Faut y aller ! (part en avant)

Yume vient aider Christophe à marcher et suis Daniel. La femme les suit derrière, sa mitraillette bien en main en cas d'attaque. Ils arrivent dans une autre ruelle, guidé par les cris du Hunter. Il est près du Smoker qui se relève.

S :*kof kof kof* Je… (ses bras tremblent) *EUREEEEUUUUH EUHEU EUHEU kof kof keuf* (il recrache une bouffé de fumé et un liquide verdâtre)

H : (ventre à terre) niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihh !

D : (recule) *kof kof* arh !

Y: (une main sur la bouche) Respirez pas ça !

D : (crache) arh ! P'tain ! arrh *kof kof*

Le Hunter saute aux pieds du soldat, se redresse et lui tape dans le dos. Yume s'empresse d'ouvrir son sac et lui tend une bouteille.

Y : (une main toujours sur la bouche) Tiens ! Faut que tu recraches !

Daniel prend la bouteille, prend un peu d'eau dans la bouche et recrache en même temps que le petit zombie lui tape dans le dos.

D : (crache) eurh ! c'est bon ça va (essoufflé) ça va… Merci. (met ses mains sur sa bouche et son nez)

L : Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ? (pointe le Smoker de son arme)

H : rrrhh ! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! (se poste devant le smoker, à quatre pattes, près à bondire) RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRWWWW !

Y : ABAISSE TON ARME, IDIOTE !

L : hé… (abaisse son arme)

H : (décontracte ses muscles)

S : (sur les genoux, les mains à terre) Je… ma… *kof keuf* EEEUUURH ! (vomit une substance gluante avec sa langue)

L : oww (détourne la tête, une main sur sa poitrine)

Y : hoooo (ferme les yeux avec une mine renfrognée)

C : OH MERDE ! (se retourne et s'appuie contre un mur)

S : (tousse encore en s'étouffant) AAAAAAAAAAAARRHH ! (tremble)

Sa langue bouge comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Le Hunter revient à ses côté et lui donne une grande tape dans le dos. Le Smoker vomit à nouveau.

D : Ho la vache ! Tu te prends pour un Boomer ou quoi ?

H : (couine) rrrrrww ! malade ! aaaiiiiiiik... lui mal, lui souffre aiiiiik

Y : (toujours les yeux fermés) Il est entrain de muté c'est ça ?

D : J'crois bien

Y : Oww Tiens bon, Smoky ! Tiens bon ! (ouvre les yeux et approche).

H : (s'interpose) RRRWW ! (fait non de la tête et pousse légèrement les jambes de Yume) Dangerrrrreuw !

Y : ha ! (recule) d'accord d'accord ! Dis le si tu a besoin de quelque chose !

S : HEEEEUUUUUURRR ! (s'étouffe)

H : La bouche ! La bouche ! grrr ! (couvre sa propre bouche)

Y : Merde ! (se couvre la bouche et les autres font de même)

Le Smoker laisse échapper un nouveau nuage de fumée toxique et vomit une nouvelle fois en laissant échapper un peu plus sa langue dans la substance visqueuse qu'il déverse.

S : (essoufflé, la voix rauque par sa gorge brûlée) aarrrh… j'ai… mal… han… (tremble) Hunt…

Le Hunter se précipite pour rattraper le corps du Smoker qui s'abandonne à la douleur. Il se met sur ses deux jambes, courbés, et traîne son ami par terre pour l'éloigner de la fumée. Daniel peut alors s'approcher et porter le Smoker qu'on lui installe sur le dos.

D : Et si il me tousse dessus ?

Le Hunter fait non de la tête.

S : *keuf keuf*

D: HAAAA !

H: (rampe à côté de lui) pas toxique…

L : Retournons au camion…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Bilingue

Ils repartent tous en direction de la gare. Ils y trouvent un camion blindé appartenant au capitaine Satori et à sa troupe. Le capitaine monte au volant, Christophe à son habituel place du mort. Daniel et Yume sont sur les sièges disposés contre la paroi de droite du camion, Smoky est allongé sur ceux de gauche. Cédric est entre les deux et « regarde » le malade.

L : Attention ! Ça va secouer ! Il y a beaucoup de zombies qui arrivent !

D : Ha une horde u_u

L : Si vous voulez...

D : Nan c'est comme ça que sa-

*BLOOM BLOBLOOM*

Le camion percute les cadavres ambulants roulant dessus, et se balançant légèrement.

*BLOM*

Cette fois le choque est plus fort, Hunter glisse carrément jusqu'à la porte arrière et rattrape le Smoker au passage, un peu écrasé. Daniel a glissé sur Yume et s'est accroché au siège pour les empêcher de tomber tous les deux. La jeune fille regarde le soldat sur elle, les yeux grands ouverts. Ses lèvres sont tellement près des siennes, elle ne peut s'empêcher de rougir. Quant à Daniel, il ne se prive pas d'observer la jeune fille de près.

D : (se relève enfin) excuse moi, mais au moins tu n'es pas tombée ^^ (descend légèrement son regarde sur le corps de la fille)

Y : (très gênée mais se laisse regardé) merci… hum…

Daniel ramène ses yeux furtivement au visage de Yume et lui sourit. Une deuxième secousse, plus petite, le fait se rapprocher d'elle.

Y : Hem… °/° (rougit beaucoup)

Yume est gênée, elle sert les jambes, ses bras tendu vers ses genoux, ce qui a pour effet de remonter sa poitrine et de découvrir subtilement son décolleté. Ce qui encouragea quelque peu le grand garçon à regarder timidement.

S : *kof kof kof kof* (respire difficilement) * eureuh keuf keuf* haaaaaa...

H: gniiiihh ! (esseye de sortir de dessous le Smoker)

Y : (n'osant pas regarder Daniel) I… Il faudrait peut être l'aider non ? U/U

D : (tiré de sa rêverie) Hein ! Heu oui ! Oui j'arrive !

Il se lève et vient soulever le plus grand des deux infectés. Cédric rampe un peu plus loin puis retourne vers le Smoker que l'on pose à nouveau sur le siège.

S : han… han… (essouflé) *kof kof* a…aaa… à boir… sil…* keuf keuf* HAAAAAAA ! AHAAAAA ! (se tord de douleur, une main sur son cou couvert de bosse immonde.)

D : Putain il est couvert de sueur !

Y : (arrive et apporte une bouteille d'eau) tiens ! heu… qui lui soulève la tête ?

D : Heuu…

H : hhrrrmmmm… (vient sur le côté et soulève une peu le smoker)

Y : (elle débouche la bouteille et l'approche de la bouche du zombie) Aller vas y !

Sans prévenir, la langue du Smoker se met en mouvement, s'enroule en clin d'œil autour de la bouteille et la vide dans sa bouche.

Y : (sursaute) HA !

H : (sursaute) HIIR ! (ventre à terre)

D : (sursaute et recule) OUH p'tain !

S : (s'étouffe un peu) *kof kof* haaan…

Y : Ce… Ça va aller Smoky ?

S : (essoufflé) han !… gggnnnnnhh HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Les deux non-infectés reculent. Le Hunter, lui, s'empresse de s'agripper au Smoker et de le serrer fort.

H : CALME ! CALME !

Le Smoker ouvre grand son unique œil jaune visible et se met à hurler comme un dément en se crispant tout entier. Bougeant la tête comme un possédé, sa langue remue et se tortille vivement comme un gros ver gluant. Le petit zombie tente d'attraper la langue.

Y : OH MON DIEU !

L : Qu'est ce qui ce passe derrière ?

C : (se retourne) Heu… le Smoker pète un peu un câble c'est tout.

L : Mais c'est quoi un Smoker ? Le machin là avec la grande langue ?

C : Ouais. Ils ont une très longue langue avec laquelle ils te chopent et te traîne comme ils veulent -_- c'est gluant et sa sent pas bon ! -_- et ta beau la coupé, sa repousse ! En général elle te ramène à eux mais c'est souvent les autres zombies, surtout les Hunters qui te tombent dessus pendant que tu es attaché.

L : Han ! Je vois et comment on les reconnaît ? A leur langue et leurs grosses pustules ?

C : Heeuu… Ouais, mais aussi on les entend tousser et s'étouffer, et on sent toujours l'odeur de leur fumée ! D'ailleurs quand on les éclates il reste toujours de la fumée Et c'est pas bon du tout ! Ça gratte la gorge !

L : Donc mieux vaut ne pas les approcher quand on les tue !

C : Heu ouais…

De l'autre côté, le Hunter tien la langue dans une main et supporte le poids du Smoker cramponné à lui.

S : (s'étouffe) HEEEEEUUURH *KEUF KEUF KEUF* (tousse à en recracher ses poumons)

Y : Olalaaaaaa (très inquiète) Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

D : Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Il mute c'est tout ! On y peut rien là !

H : rrrwwww !

S : (pousse un cri étranglé) maaaaaal… ça fait si maaaaal haaaaaaaaaaa *ERUEEEEUUUHEUUU kof kof kof* HAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! (se crispe à nouveau)

H : (les mains forte de l'autre zombie sont crispés sur ses bras) HAAAAAAAAIIIIIKKK !

Le Hunter lâche la langue dans un excès de colère.

H : WAAAAAAAAARRRR !

Il se relève d'un coup et donne un grand coup de poing dans la tête du Smoker qui s'effondre, assommé. Seule sa langue frétille encore.

Y : O_O Wow… ça c'est fait…

D : Ah ouais quand même !

C : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Y : Heu… Hunty a assommé Smoky

H : (encore énervé) grrrrr grrrrr grrrr grrrr grrrr (puis s'assois sur le siège et se mordille les bras, là où on l'a trop serré).

C : Heu d'accord…

D : Il devait avoir une sacrée poigne !

C : M'r'appelle d'un pote comme ça qui f'sait mal, même qu'il s'en rendait pas compte -.-'

D : Bref… (remet le zombie assommé sur le siège.) Laura !

L : Oui ?

D : Tu n'avais pas dit que tu avais des munitions ici ?

L : Si bien sûr, dans la malle derrière mon siège.

D : OK (ouvre la malle) WOUUUH ! Aller op, chargez tous vos armes ! (envoie les munitions à ses camarades)

Y : (attrape) Oh merci ! J'en avais plus !

C : (attrape) Génial !

L : Quelqu'un peu armer mon arme ?

D : Tu peux pas te débrouiller ?

L : Je te r'appelle que je conduit là…

D : OK Christophe tu t'y colles !

C : … heu… D'ac… (charge l'arme du capitaine)

D : (part se r'assoire au près de Yume) Voilà ! Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

Y : Oui ne t'en fais pas ^^

L : .. hé… C'est quoi ça là-bas ?

C : Où ?

L : Là-bas le gros… truc… Qui vient vers nous.

C : FAIS DEMI-TOUR ! FAIT DEMI-TOUR !

D : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

C : UN TANK !

D : OH NAN !

Y: OH MERDE !

D : FAIT DEMI-TOUR LAURA !

C : C'EST TROP TARD !

L : HAAAA !

C : ACCROCHEZ VOUS !

La masse de muscle fonce sur le camion et le percute un bon coup. Le véhicule vacille mais ne tombe pas. Cela énerve le Tank qui se met à hurler de rage. Il court encore après le camion qui tente de s'échapper en roulant sur des cadavres, mais l'énorme bête est plus rapide en se balançant sur ses bras et attrape le convoi par un bout et le lance de toutes ses forces.Le camion vole un peu et vient s'écraser au sol dans une roulade. Le zombie colossale revient à la charge et donne un grand coup dans la ferraille qui roule à nouveau. Les survivants à l'intérieur sont ballottés comme dans une machine à lavé. Tant mieux pour ceux qui sont restés attachés, mais Daniel et Yume tentent de se cramponner en vain aux sièges qu'ils touchent du bouts des doigts. Le Hunter, lui, s'est accroché avec ses griffes au siège.Le camion s'est enfin arrêté de roulé et le Tank ne tarde pas à tenter de le désosser en hurlant à plein poumon. Laura et Christophe sont coincés, la tête à l'envers, attaché à leurs siège. Christophe est évanouie, il s'est prit un coup dans la tête, il s'était mal attacher. Laura se débat avec sa ceinture qui est restée coincée, le mécanisme à été enfoncé par l'arme du garçon. Yume est étendu sur l'intérieur du toit de la voiture et étire le bras pour attraper le plus vite possible un de ses pistolets qui ont glissés. Daniel essaye de se délivrer de dessous les sièges, il est dans une position plutôt inconfortable. Le Smoker a glissé en bas avec la jeune fille, et le Hunter est toujours accroché à sa banquette. Nouvelle secousse, le plancher de la voiture commence à se faire arracher.

Y : haaaan ! (se met à genoux et attrape son arme) Je le tiens !

Encore une autre secousse et un grand bruit de grincement. Le Tank hurle de victoire en voyant son prochain repas se tortiller au fond de la voiture.

Y : (à roulé sur le dos face au monstre) Toi c'est pas demain la veille que tu me boufferas !

*PAN PAN *

La Tank hurle, le sang gicle de sa tête.

Y : Boom Headshot !

Et le colosse tombe en avant, lâchant plus loin le morceau qu'il avait arraché, et s'écrase sur le camion.

D : YUMEEEE !

H : ROAAAR ! (saute et va se faufiler sous le Tank)

D : (essaye de sortir de son piège) Mais quel merde ! Ça m'arrache le cul ces putains de sièges ! Hm ! P'tain une barre de fer tu m'étonne ! (Voit le Hunter sortir à reculon de dessous le monstre en tirant la jeune fille) Yume ? Yume, est-ce que ça va ?

Y : Oui, oui tout va bien X) Y avait juste assez d'espace pour que je ne soit pas en bouillie XD

D : Et ça te fait rire ? =.=

Y : Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer u_u En plus j'ai fait un beau coup

D : Oui j'avoue, je me serais crus dans un film ! Tu gères !

L : Quelqu'un peu nous aider ?

H : Rrrrrw ! (saute à l'avant du camion, détache Christophe et le sort de la carcasse de fer)

L : …

Y : (en se relevant) Je ne veux pas vous vexer mais je crois qu'il ne vous aime pas.

L : Ha…

Le Hunter revient et sort l'autre zombie. Et revient une nouvelle fois pour tirer Daniel de son pétrin.

D : Merci petit !

Yume se dirige vers Laura et la regarde avec un air de dédain.

L : Pourquoi me regardez vous comme ça ? Vous me prenez pour responsable ?

Y : Entre autre oui. Mais vous avez de la chance, on me dit trop gentille et c'est vrai (sort son katana et coupe la ceinture de sécurité et Laura tombe) Voilà, maintenant ramenez vos fesses dehors en vitesse. (commence à escalader les sièges pour sortir)

D : Viens là (tend la main à la jeune fille et la tire délicatement) Magnez vous ! (chope le bras de l'autre femme et la tir à son tour)

S : *kof kof*

D : Ha ! Il s'est réveillé lui ! (regarde Christophe) au moins on aura une personne en moins à porter…

H : Rrrrwwww ? (gratte la nuque couverte de plusieurs bosses et pustules suppurantes du Smoker)

S : *kof* Aïe arrête !

H : rrrrrrrrrrrrrrwww...

S: Haaaannnn *kof kof kof* (l'une des bosses se met à gonfler) HAAAAAA ! PUTAAAAIIIIIIN ! (de petites ouvertures apparaissent en dégageant un liquide verdâtre) HAAAAAAAAAAAA ! (se penche en avant, une main sur sa tête, l'autre sur sa nuque) HAAAAAAAAA ! *EUREHUUUUUUH* (crache un peu)

D : Oh merde sa recommence !

Le Hunter saute un peu partout, affolé. Un bruit dégoûtant de chaire qui se déchire se fait entendre, et une grande langue jaillit de la nuque du Smoker, répandant de la salive et le liquide visqueux sur sa chemise.

S : !

Daniel et Yume font une superbe tête dégoûtée, la jeune fille devient même un peu plus pâle.

S : (essoufflé) haaaaann haaaaaan *kof kof kof* HHHnng (recrache du fluide gluant par le trou d'où provient sa nouvelle langue.) *keuf keuf* (essoufflé) haaaaaah… Y … aurait… *kof kof kof* eau *EUHREUUUH* (recrache des deux côtés) s'il vous plais ?

Y : O.O… oui… oui bien sûr… (reste encore un moment le regard fixé sur la langue qui se balance dans le dos puis se retourne pour aller chercher à boir)

D : … Heu… Tu bois par où ?

S : Faut que je me *EUREEUUUUH kof kof kof* rince *kof*

D : Tu m'étonne… hmm ! Du savon ça t'irais bien aussi !

S : Toi aussi… *keuf keuf*

D : Hein mais !

Y: (revenant) J'avoue qu'une bonne douche ça ferait vraiment du bien ! Tiens, Smoky ! (lui tend la bouteille)

S : Merci (prend la bouteille)

D : Tu comptes la trouver où ta douche, Yume ?

Y : Heu b'in…

L : (un peu éloignée, pointe du doigt un centre commercial) Pourquoi pas là-bas ?

D : (regarde la direction montrée) Ça me fait mal de dire ça mais c'est une bonne idée !

L : Vous me détestez vraiment à ce point ?

D : Faut croire que oui mais on saura te supporter. Et toi faudra nous supporter, toute seule tu ne survivra pas !

L : Mais je ne vous ai rien fait !

D : Si, t'es un bleu.

Y : Tu attroupe les zombies.

D : Tu sais même pas te démerder avec eux.

Y : Et ta pointé tes armes sur nos amis.

D : C'est tout ?

Y : Ouais.

D : Voilà u_u

Y: Ha et puis on se méfie toujours un peu des nouveaux arrivants ! u_u

L : C'est bon là ?

D : Ouais !

L : Très bien ! On peut y aller maintenant ?

Y : Pas de problème !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Shopping

Yume vient installer Christophe sur le dos du soldat. Le Smoker à finit de se « nettoyer » et se relève faiblement, une main sur son visage.

Y : Smoky ? Tu veux de l'aide ?

S : Ha ! Nan, ne te donnes pas cette peine ^^ (vacille un peu) Ça va aller ^^

Y : Tu es sûr ?

S : Han, ouais (marche un peu en zig zag)

Y : … C'est pas gagné !

H : rmmf ! (attrape la langue du Smoker, tir un peu dessus pour l'allonger)

S : Hey !

Le Hunter enroule la langue autour de lui comme un harnais.

H : RMFFF !

D : Après les chiens d'aveugle, les Hunters pour zombies boiteux u_u

S : Héhé ^^

Y : C'est mignon ^^ Aller on y va ! X)

Le Hunter se met en marche.

S : HEEE HEE HEE ! Pas hi wi'e

Y : XD

D : XD

L : ?

Le Hunter ralentit un peu.

S : Wala, wala =.=

Le groupe, armé, s'en va vers le centre commercial. Quelques zombies traînent par-ci, par-là, vomissant leurs tripes. Yume arrêta Laura lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à tirer sur eux.

Y : Nous ne tirons que sur ceux qui nous agressent.

L : Trop de compassion laisse l'infection en place !

Y : Vous tuez des gens qui ne vous ont rien fait comme ça dans la rue pour vous amuser ?

L : Non, évidemment ! Mais là ce ne sont pas des gens, se sont des cadavres défraîchis qui marche encore !

H : rrrwww…

Y : Vous êtes ignoble ! Et vous vous croyez humaine ? Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un de ces zombies sans cervelle qui ne savent pas où ils sont et qui attaquent la moindre petite chose qui bouge ! Si vous vous faites contaminer, je vous vois bien en Tank !

L : …

D : Ça c'est fait u_u !

Ils continuent d'avancer en silence, avec un fond de grognements et de toux des deux zombies.

Y : Pourquoi portez vous toujours votre masque ? Pour ne pas être contaminée ?

L : …

D : Haha ! Vous m'faites rire ! On n'a pas de masque ou de super combi et on n'est pas contaminés nous ! Pfff Vous y verriez p'tête mieux sans votre masque XD

L : Si ça se trouve vous êtes tous contaminez, et vous avez développé un mecanisme qui ne vous fait pas muter…

Y : Ha ! On a les anticoooorps, merveilleuuuux !

D : Genial ! On est des supers héros ! Nan mais franchement ! Combien de fois on a vu des gens se transformer après une blessure grave ! Mordu par un zombie et zombie tu seras u_u C'est tout simple !

L : Vous faites des prophéties maintenant ?

Y : Le Hunter qui est là s'est transformé après avoir été déchiqueté par un autre Hunter !

S : *kof kof kof* Ze me souviens encorhe quand ze me suis retrouvé prisonnier *keuf keuf keuf* dans la 'angue d'un Smoker *eureuh* I' m'avait bien *kof* amossé. Ze me suis rhéveillé *kof kof kof heuuuuufff* comme ssa, enfsin *heeeeuurff* avec une 'angue en moins.

L : Je sais que c'était ça pendant un moment… Mais avec la hausse du nombre d'infecté, l'air est devenu contaminé.

D : … C'est une blague ?

Y : …

L : Non…

Y : Mais, si c'est dans l'air… ça peut se propager !

L : Oui et non… On a trouvé un antidote pour ce point là. Des hydravions larguent des quantités phénoménales toutes les semaines pour désinfecter l'air et empêcher que d'autre pays soient contaminés.

D : Et cet antidote ne marche pas sur les gens ?

L : Malheureusement non. Donc la contamination se fait par inhalation de l'air et par blessure avec un infecté.

Y : Alors on est contaminé ?

L : C'est fort possible, ou alors vous êtes immunisés. Je pense que la deuxième option est plus probable tout de même.

Y : Pourquoi ?

L : Les gens contaminés sont rarement en aussi bonne santé que vous et puis, vous avez combattu les zombies depuis le premier jour. A force de plaie et de soin vous êtes immunisés contre l'infection aérienne et contre l'infection par plaies légères. Nous avons pu remarquer ça en découvrant quelques rescapés arrivés avant vous jusqu'au mur.

Y : Donc si vous enlevez votre masque et que vous respirez l'air, il y a risque de contamination ?

L : Affirmatif, et ne vous avisez pas à me l'enlever.

Y : On peut être méchant, mais pas à ce point !

L : Et donc… Ce que vous appelez Tank c'est la grosse brute qui nous a attaqué ?

D : Perspicace !

Y : En effet !

L : On les voit de loin…

D : Ça ne vous a pas empêché de ne pas l'éviter u_u

L : hm !

Y : En temps normal, on essaye de ne pas trop les approcher. Ils sont trop forts, et il faut se mettre à plusieurs dessus pour l'achever.

L : Pourtant vous avez été la seule à tirer tout a l'heure.

Y : Je lui ai tiré dans la tête, c'est différent !

L : C'est important ?

D : Bien sûr que oui ! C'est logique non ? Pour tuer un zombie faut qu'il n'est plus de cerveau ! Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du « tirer lui dans la tête ! » ?

L : Et bien…

Y : Il faut croire que non ! Bon pas la peine de vous expliquer la force phénoménale du Tank et comment on le reconnaît ?

L : Non ça ira je crois avoir compris…

Ils continuèrent de marcher dans les hautes herbes, les deux zombies devant en éclaireur.

C : (gémit) j'ai faim…

D : Tu peux marcher ?

C : J'sais pas

D : ok ! (le lâche)

C : Wouaaah ! (tombe les fesses par terre) Aïeeeuuuh ! T'as un pois dans le cerveau ou quoi ?

D : Marche, t'es lourd !

C : Pfff ! Et on mange quand ?

Y : (ouvre son sac et lui tend un paquet de petits gâteaux) Tiens, prend ça.

C : Roh ouais merci !

L : Il est 19H56, c'est vrai qu'il serait temps d'avaler quelque chose.

Y : Vous ne savez pas quand vous avez faim ?

L : J'ai été quelque peu… dégoûter ! Alors non je n'est pas faim mais je sais que je doit me nourrir.

D : Ouais…

Y : Ahan…

C : Ouais bah moi j'ai faim et rien m'empêchera d'avoir faim !

S : (pensif) hhmmm…

H: rrww ?

S: Rhien rhien ^^

H : rr…

S : Ha me r'aprlait zuste… que'que soze…

H : …

Ils arrivent enfin sur le parking.

H : (s'arrête) ….

L : Qu'est ce-

Y : (chuchote) TA GUEULE !

D : (chuchote) Elle est où ?

C : (chuchote) oh naaan... (s'arrête net pour de pas froisser le papier du paquet de gâteaux).

Y : (chuchote) Vu ! Elle est à moi !

L : (chuchote) Hey ! Il y a un survivant non ? J'entend pleurer !

Tout le monde se retourne vers elle, l'air découragé.

Y : (chuchote) La nunuche qui tombe direct dans le piège quoi…

H : rrraaaww …

S : (chuchote) H'est accab'ant… *kof kof kof*

L: (chuchote) Ho ça va !

Y : (chuchote) Bon j'ai un plan ! Hunter je vais avoir besoin de toi !

Le Smoker lâche le petit et raval sa langue avec un grand *Sluuuurp*

Y : (chuchote) Alors ! Je vais aller me poster là bas, derrière ce poteau d'accord ? (le Hunter acquiesce de la tête). Toi tu est rapide donc tu va aller embêter la Witch et l'attirer vers là où je serais et quand elle passera devant moi je la découpe ! u_u

H : AIK ! (lève la main et check)

Yume part se cacher derrière le poteau et sort son katana.

L : (chuchote) C'est quoi une Witch ? Et puis je croyait que vous ne tuiez pas les zombies qui n'attaquaient pas ?

D : (chuchote) La c'est totalement différent… Il suffit que tu l'effrayes et tu peux dire adieu à ton petit corps de rêve… Enfin ! J'dis ça entre guillemet évidement ! Tu pèses combien ?

L : OH !

D : (chuchote) tiens tais toi et observes ce que c'est qu'une Witch.

L : hm ! (observe, caché derrière une voiture)

Le Hunter saute deux ou trois fois par-dessus les voitures. Celles-ci font quelques *bip bip* lorsqu'il les frôle.

D : (chuhcote) Faites gaffe, certaines voitures sont équipées d'alarmes ! Si l'un de vous déclenche la moindre alarme, la horde sera alertée et on va en baver encore.

C : (chuchote) Ouais, ouais je sais.

L : (chuchote) Compris !

Le Hunter rampe jusqu'à la Witch qui pleure toujours sans faire attention à lui.

H : … greuh !

La zombie pleure toujours

H : !

La Witch se lève et hurle sur lui d'un son strident. Le Hunter ne peut s'empêche de secouer la tête, au risque de se faire attaquer … mais la femme blanche se laisse tomber à genoux et continue ses lamentations. Le Hunter, plutôt vexé décide de lui donné quelque petit coup de patte comme le ferait un jeune chiot. Ce qui a pour seul effet de faire tourner la tête de la Witch vers lui en poussant quelque petit râlement. L'autre lui répond par un autre grognement, lui donne un grand coup de griffe et bondit avant de se prendre la riposte. La Witch se lève, faisant retentir son cri perçant. Le petit zombie rugit de l'autre côté de la voiture pour lui indiquer sa position. L'autre arrive en courant, mais le Hunter bondit à nouveau, et recommence jusqu'à ce que la Witch arrive près du poteau, les griffes déployées.

*SHLAAARF*

La tête de la Witch roule à terre pendant que le corps court toujours après le Hunter.

L : Ça n'a pas marché.

D : Roh mais si ! C'est comme les poulets ! Tu leur coupe la tête le corps court toujours encore un moment.

Le corps décapité tombe enfin à terre en déversant son sang.

D : Tiens, tu vois ! u_u

*WIUWIUWIUWIUWIUWIUWIU*

D : O_O

Y : O_O

C : O_O

L : ...

S : haaaaannnw…

H: ... désolé...rrrrw...

Le Hunter a ré atterrit sur une voiture, il a mal calculé son saut. Une centaine de hurlements, rugissements et braillements raisonnent dans le centre commercial.

Y : Je n'ai plus de bombe…

D : Merci Hunty -.-'

H: (ventre à terre) rrrrrwwww...

D : T'as intérêt à y mettre du tien !

H : ! (saute déjà)

D : … Bon b'in j'crois qu'il a comprit u_u ALLER GO !

Yume sort ses pistolets et tir dans le tas, les bras tendu devant elle, l'air concentré, la colère dans les yeux. Les zombies arrivant trop près d'elle, elle range ses armes à feu en un coup dans la ceinture de sa jupe et sort son katana et découpe en un clin d'œil le corps des cadavres ambulants. Puis elle reprend ses pistolets et tir sur les autres qui approchent.

Y : (repousse d'un coup de pied un zombie qui lui saute dessus) JE-HAIS-LES HORDES !

Daniel est posté devant une voiture et tir avec sa mitraillette, tournant de temps en temps sur les cotés pour être sûr de ne pas en oublier quelques uns. Christophe lui est posté derrière la voiture et se charge des infectés qui font le tour ou qui vienne d'autre part que du centre commercial. Laura, elle, tire à la mitraillette d'un autre emplacement. Elle a peur, il y en a encore plus qu'à la gare. Elle se demande si elle va réussir à s'en sortir, mais elle reste droite et combat du mieux qu'elle peut. Smoky a grimpé à un lampadaire et attrape les zombies avec ses deux langues, puis il les balance au loin. Ses victimes s'écrasent alors au sol. Cédric, comme à son habitude, saute de zombie en zombie, leur défonçant la tête contre le sol du parking, les lacérant, ou les égorgeant d'un coup de crocs rapide.

S : HUNTER ! HUNTER !

Y: Hein ? (se retourne et voit que le Smoker est attaqué par deux Hunters)

Le premier a un sweat rouge, l'autre porte une casquette, elle est sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas de Cédric. D'un pistolet elle tir sur les zombies qui l'approchent, de l'autre elle tente de tirer sur les agresseurs de son ami. Elle parvient à en toucher un à la tête, mais l'autre a sentit le danger et bouge plus vite.

Y : Merde ! (tir avec ces deux pistolets sur la horde) HUNTYYYYYY ! Y EN A UN COMME TOI QUI S'ATTAQUE A SMOKY ! VAS L'AIDER !

Le Hunter à entendu les instructions et bondit aussi vite qu'il peut vers l'autre zombie.

H : !

Il surprend le deuxième Hunter et roule à terre avec, se relève et attrape son ennemis à la gorge à la vitesse de l'éclaire. Il mord aussi fort que ses mâchoires lui permettent et secoue sa victime qui se débat en lui griffant les bras et le dos.

S : Merci Hunty ! (continue de piéger les autres mort-vivants)

L : Han ! Il y en a trop !

Y : Oui et alors ? T'es pas Capitaine ? T'es pas sensée savoir combattre sans te plaindre ! Alors tire bordel au lieu de chouiner !

Hunty saute sur un zombie qui s'aprettait à mordre la jeune fille

H : RWAAAAR !

Y : HA ! Merci Hunty ! (à Laura) Et en plus tu me déconcentres ! (repart)

Laura, indignée, continue à tirer dans le tas comme elle peut, sans que personne ne l'aide. Yume continue de tirer mais bientôt, elle n'a plus de munition. Elle sort alors son sabre, dégomme quelques têtes jusqu'à ce qu'un zombie, plus grand et plus gros que les autres, la bouscule et la fait tomber. Le katana glisse un peu plus loin.

Y : HAAAAAAAAA ! (elle se défend en donnant des coups de pied)

*TATATATATATATATATA*

Daniel arrive en tirant sur les zombies qui s'acharnent sur Yume. Il éclate la tête de certains avec un grand coup de cross, puis attrape Yume par le poignet pour la relever d'un coup puis passe son bras autour de sa taille, tout en tirant sur la horde.

D : Alors ? Submergée ? ^^

Yume le regarde avec de grand yeux. Certes elle a été submergée par les zombies mais là, elle est surtout submergée par ses sentiments. La voilà dans les bras d'un beau brun qui vient de la sauver d'une mort certaine, et qui massacre une horde avec autant de facilité que s'il arrosait sa voiture en été. Enfin, il lui a frayé un chemin jusqu'au katana.

D : Aller belle fille, ne rêvasse pas trop !

Il la sert un peu plus contre lui pour la rapprocher et l'embrasse, toujours la mitraillette à la main, tirant sur les zombies. Yume se sent alors envahit d'une vague chaude. Elle ne se contrôle plus, et prend le visage de Daniel dans ses mains pour rendre le baiser plus intense. Puis Daniel desserre son emprise et la jeune fille peut s'enfuire et rattraper son arme. Elle est surprise par une montée de courage, et empoigne son katana pour continuer son carnage. Daniel lui continue de tirer, cette fois à deux mains, avec un sourire qui s'étirerait presque d'une oreille à l'autre.

D : AHAHAHAHAAH ! MÊME L'ENFER NE ME FAIT PAS PEUR ! AHAHAHAHA !

Après un long moment d'acharnement et de carnage, les derniers zombies tombent à terre.

Y : (essoufflée) Ha ! J'en peux plus !

H : (bondit à côté d'elle) rraawwwrr !

Y : Héhé ouaiiiis on a gagner ! (lève les yeux vers Daniel qui s'approche avec Christophe)

D : Hé ! Avec tout ça j'espère qu'il n'y en a plus à l'intérieur !

C : Ouais j'en est marre là j'veux me reposer ! Manger et dormir !

S : (arrive) *kof kof* Ça c'était de la horde ! *eureuh*

Y : J'avoue que je n'en ai jamais eu autant !

D : C'était p't'être les soldes ! XD

S : Je te sens bien en joie tout à coup, Daniel !

D : Ça fait du bien une bonne baston c'est tout !

H : RRRrr ! (déjà devant l'entrée du centre commercial)

S : Oui et si on y allait ? *keuf*

L : Il commence à faire frais oui.

Y : C'est parce que tu n'as pas assez combattu, moi je crève de chaud !

D : Héhéhéhéhé ! X)

Ils rentrent enfin dans le bâtiment et parcourent les galeries en regardant les vitrines. Les uns commentent les prix, les autres les articles. Ils se dirigent tous dans la grande surface pour y trouver de la nourriture mangeable. Daniel est chargé de l'eau, Christophe des gâteaux, Laura du reste. Quant à Yume, elle accompagne les deux zombies rayon boucherie.

S : Alors ?

Y : De ?

S : C'était comment ?

Y : De quoi ?

S : Ce baiser avec Daniel u_u (s'empresse de rajouter) C'est Hunter qui demande hein !

Y : Oh heu… (rougit) c'était bien ^^ Dis donc Hunty ! (se penche vers lui en lui souriant) Tu es sacrément curieux ! X)

H : rrrrrrrrwww… juste savoir !

S : Hèh ! Il s'inquiète pour toi ^^ * kof kof kof*

Y : Han ? Mais pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

H : toi aimerrrrw ?

Y : Hein ?

H : toi aime lui ?

Y : (baisse les yeux et sourit) je dois avouer que oui…

S : Et lui ?

Y : Han… Je ne sais pas… Je pense que oui tout de même… Enfin ! J'espère ! J'espère de tout mon cœur que ce n'est pas juste pour tirer un coup et dire au revoir après ! Je ne supporterai peut être pas…

S : hmmm Je pense qu'il t'aime

Y : Comment en être sûr en même temps ? ^^'

S : Il n'aurait pas fait d'effort pour changer autant sinon. Et puis, ça ce voit un peu.

Y : Ha ?

H : Rrroui !

Y : Si vous le dites alors ^^

Le ventre du Hunter et du Smoker se mettent à gargouiller en chœur.

Y : OH ! Désolée ! Avec tout ça j'en oublie la nourriture ! Hum (se penche vers les gros morceaux de viandes emballés) hmmm… Je suis désolée mais… ils sont tous périmés (en ouvre un et sent le morceau de viande) Beuh ! Y a de quoi crever en ce vidant tout entier avec ça !

H : (accroupi) iiiiiiik iiiiiik iiiiik ! Mangeeeeerrrrrrrrrw !

Y : Nan, nan, nan, tu vas te rendre malade avec ça !

S : C'est pas plus périmé qu'un zombie !

Y : Certes…

H : (couine) mangeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! AAAAWR AAAAAWR ! mangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !

S : (penché vers la viande, l'air très interréssé) haaann si rouge, si tendre ! *eureuheuheu*

Y : Heu O_o (s'empresse de leur jeter le bout de viande) me mangez pas les doigts !

Le Hunter attrape le morceau le premier et s'apprête à bondire mais le Smoker s'appuie sur les épaule du petit et se penche vers la viande. Hunty tourne la tête en grognant et t'entant de se délivré de l'emprise du plus grand. Mais le zombie faufile sa langue sous le sweat du gamin, dans son dos jusqu'à sa joue. Le Hunter, surpris, lâche prise et l'autre attrape la viande. Alors il lui bondit dessus, attrape la viande entre ses mâchoires et la lui arrache de la bouche puis saute une nouvelle fois pour disparaître dans les rayons. Le Smoker se relève en vitesse et lui court après.

S : REVIENS LAAAAAA !

Yume est seule devant le rayon de viandes périmées et ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Finalement elle s'accroupit, adossée à une étagère de terrines et pense. Daniel l'aimait-elle ? Elle, elle était sûr de l'aimer, son cœur battait fort maintenant chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait.

D : Yume ? Ça ne va pas ?

La jeune fille sursaute, se lève d'un bond et feint de s'intéresser aux boites de terrine.

Y : Aaah ha ! C'e-c'est dommage toutes ses terrines périmées heu hein ?

D : Yume… Quelque chose ne v-

Y : Daniel ! (se retourne vers lui) Est-ce que tu m'aimes !

D : O_O (regarde Yume, regarde les terrines puis regarde Yume à nouveau) Po-Pourquoi cette question ?

Y : Ha ! A ton avis ! (se retourne vers les terrines, un peu vexée).

Daniel sourit puis avance pour être près d'elle, glisse ses deux mains sur la taille de la jeune fille et les croise devant elle pour la serrer contre lui.

D : (son visage près de la joue de Yume) Mais oui Yume… Je t'aime.

La jeune fille frissonne, puis se retourne doucement entre les bras de son amant. Elle le regarde un moment, plongée dans ses yeux, rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes. Et ils s'embrassèrent devant l'étagère de boites de terrine.

Plus loin, Laura retrouve le Smoker, assis sur le Hunter, qui se débat pour ne pas lâcher un bout de viande.

S : DONNE !

H : GRRRR !

S : DONNEEUUUH ! *EUREUUH*

H : GRRRRRRR !

Et le petit déchiquète le morceau et l'avale… et s'étrangle.

S : Roooh ! C'est pas vrai ! (se relève, soulève le Hunter et lui tape dans le dos)

H : (recrache le morceau) BOUAAARRR !

S : Je t'ai déjà dit de pas manger en étant couché ! *kof kof*

H : (accroupit) HAAAAAAWK ! (se penche et remache la viande qu'il a recraché)

S : … hooo… Mais où sont donc tes bonnes manières… (aperçoit Laura) … heu…*keuf keuf* oui ?

L : Heuu… On se retrouve où ?

H : rrrrrrrrrwwwww (s'accroche à la jambe du Smoker)

S : B'in… (regarde le Hunter) Oh nan ! (à Laura) On va re-* kof kof kof* retrouver les autres. *Kof keuf keuf* Mais d'abord... (tente de décrocher le Hunter de sa jambe mais il s'agrippe) Alleeeeer ! roh ! (utilise sa langue pour faire levier mais rien à faire) … Bon… *kof kof kof* B'in allons y... (avance en traînant la jambe où le Hunter est accroché).

Laura les suit, assez étonnée de leurs comportements. En chemin ils croisent Christophe qui jette un regard dégoûté au Hunter accroché à la jambe. Puis ils partent tous les quatre à la recherche du reste du groupe. Ils retrouvent enfin les deux autres, toujours au rayon boucherie, se souriant l'un à l'autre. Smoky en profite pour récupérer plusieurs tranches de viande et de s'en déguster une.

S : Hmmm ça fait du bien ! Tien, Hunty, reprends en ! (lui refile un morceau que le petit s'empresse d'engloutir)

D : Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? ^^

C : Si on trouvait un coin pour dormir ?

L : Il me semble avoir vu une literie sur le plan.

Y : Vraiment ?

L : Oui, ce n'est pas trop loin.

D : Bon et bien allons y !

Le groupe de survivants et les deux zombies atteignent le magasin de lits et y entrent. Chacun parcourt les rangées de lits pour y trouver un matelas qui lui convient. Daniel et Yume approche d'un grand lit.

Y : Ça a l'air pas trop mal.

D : (regarde autour de lui puis regarde Yume) j'ai peut être une meilleur idée.

Il lui sourit et l'embrasse dans le cou. Le jeune fille rougit un peu, puis elle est tirée vers le local technique situé juste à côté.

Y : Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

D : T'embrasser à l'abris des regards (l'embrasse tendrement).

Elle se laisse emporter par le doux baiser, et en vient même à passer ses bras autour du cou du soldat. L'homme, qui avait les mains sur la taille de la fille pour la rapprocher, commença à les monter doucement jusqu'au premier bouton de la chemise sale. Il détacha le bouton, puis descendit un peu pour détacher le deuxième et ainsi de suite.

Y : (soupirant de bonheur) Oh ! Daniel…

Elle enleva la veste de Daniel, doucement, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il l'a fit reculer jusque contre le mur et se pencha pour embrasser son cou et descendre sur sa poitrine. Ses mains parcouraient habillement le corps de la jeune fille et lui enleva sa chemise et sa jupe. Yume décida alors d'enlever le tee shirt de son amant et l'embrassa fougueusement en se collant à lui. Il lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge qui tomba par terre. Tout en la carressant, il la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, passa sa main le long de la jambe féminine. La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit gémissement et se mi à déboutonner le pantalon de Daniel. Ce fut alors un instant fusionnel.

L : Hé ! Petit !

C : (déjà allongé sur un matelas) Quoi ?

L : Tu n'entends pas du bruit.

C : Nan… C'est ton imagination.

L : Ah… (s'installe sur un matelas) Et bien… Bonne nuit…

C : Bonne nuit.

L : … Et si des zombies arrivent ?

C : C'est à Daniel de monter la garde !

L : Et où est-il ?

C : (se retourne) Bah il est… (regarde autour de lui) il est où ?

L : C'est bien ça que je demande !

C : Roh ! (se lève et parcourt le magasin) Daniel ? Ohé Daniel !

L : (le suit) et la fille ?

C : Bah … Yume ? Ohé Yume !

L : … D'accord…

Ils approchent tout les deux du local technique qui n'est malheureusement pas insonorisé.

C : °_°…

L : … Bon au moins on sait où il est…

C : Il risque pas de surveiller les zombies là -.-'

L : C'est sûr… Alors ?

C : Bah… y a les deux zomblards…

L : Ils sont où eux ?

C : Si ça se trouve entrain de faire la même chose -_-

L : Heu…

S : Non, on est là Christophe.

C : (sursaute) Ha ! Hé heu dites ! Vous pouvez surveiller ?

S : Je ne sais pas.

C : Roh ! Aller, hé !

S : La politesse tu connais ?

L : S'il vous plaît, pourriez vous surveiller les alentours pendant que l'on dort ?

H : RRRrr ! OK

S : C'est bien parce qu'il est chasseur…

L : Viens Christophe, laissons les deux tourtereaux dans le local technique et allons dormir, on en a bien besoin.

C : Mouais…

Les deux retournent au près des lits qu'ils avaient choisi.

H : (s'approche de la porte du local) rrrrrww ?

S : Je dirais qu'ils… s'accouplent… Hm, *kof kof* Hunty ?

H: RRm ?

S: On va rester ici en attendant *keuf euufeuf* qu'ils finissent, ensuite on ira se promener, d'accord ?

H : (un peu mécontent) rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

S : Je sais, je sais, mais on ne peut pas les laisser, personne ne surveille une probable arrivée de zombies !

H : Grrrrwwww ! (roule sur le dos)

S : *soupir*

Le Smoker s'accroupit devant son ami et lui tend sa grande langue. Le Hunter tente de l'attraper mais la langue se rétracte. Il en vient à le chatouiller avec ses deux langues. Le Hunter tente de se débattre en poussant de petits cris qui ressemblent à des rires. La porte s'ouvre enfin, Yume est entrain de rattacher le dernier bouton de sa chemise. Daniel et elle sont tout les deux haletant, les vêtements désordonnés et leur peau couverte de sueur. Les zombies ont cessé de jouer et les regardent un peu surpris, malgré le fait qu'il savaient ce qui se passait dans le local.

Y : Oh ! Hunty ! Smoky ^^ Ça va ?

S : *kof kof kof* eurh ! Heu oui... Et vous ?

D : Tout va bien u_u On vérifiait s'il n'y avait pas d'ennemi, tout est OK u_u

S : (pas convaincu, du tout) … *keuf keuf keuf* …ahan…

H : … rw…

Y : Bon je suis crevée moi ! Tu viens Daniel ? On va se chercher un lit !

La jeune fille lui prend la main et fuit timidement ses amis.

S : Haaaaa ce petit moment d'extase après quelques ébats amoureux ! Hm ? (voit le Hunter qui lui fait un grand sourire de ses dents pointus)… Nan Hunty pas maintenant ! Y a plein de monde ! Et on a du travail !

H : RRRrrrr !

S : (se lève) Aller ! On y va ! J'croyais que tu voulais faire un tour !

H : raw !

S : Aller avance ! u_u (lui donne une petit tape sur les fesses pour le faire avancer)

Le Hunter fait bien plus qu'avancer, il bondit à l'autre bout du magasin, puis lance un petit grognement au Smoker qui prend un air amusé. Daniel et Yume, épuisés, s'endorment vite. Christophe aussi, mais Laura, elle, regarde le plafond, elle a du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle est inquiète et au fond d'elle, elle a très peur. De l'autre côté, les deux zombies font le tour du centre commercial.

S : *eurheu eurheu* Attends moi un peu Hunty !

H : Rraaaww ! (saute vers le Smoker et se dresse sur ses deux jambes) rrrrrr faudrait savoir !

S : De quoi ?

H : Toi veux que je marrrrrche ! Alors marche !

S : Hooooo Hunty ! *kof kof kof* Le prend pas comme çaaaa !

H : rraaaww si ! (croise les bras, l'air renfrogné)

S : Hoooo (le prend par les bras) Boude pas ! *keuf keuf keuf*

Le Hunter reste immobile un moment, en respirant fort, puis, d'une main il attrape la langue du Smoker qui pend devant lui et la tire pour rapprocher le visage du Smoker. Il avance le sien et l'embrasse. Le plus grand laisse alors échapper une petite quantité de fumée gris-verdâtre. Le Hunter se met à rire d'une voix rauque.

S : Ha ! Finalement c'est comme ça ! Très bien !

Il ravale un peu sa langue puis la fait entrer dans la bouche du gamin. Il l'empoigne par la taille et le rapproche au plus près de lui. L'une de ses mains passe sous le sweat, tandis que sa deuxième langue caresse la joue du Hunter. Celui-ci passe ses mains sous le tee shirt de celui qu'il aime et lui caresse le torse le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le griffer. Ils se faufilent tout les deux dans un coin et le Smoker s'empresse d'enlever le sweat du petit. L'autre fait de même avec le tee shirt de l'autre. Le Smoker se penche un peu plus sur le Hunter et le déshabille entièrement, tout en baladant sa deuxième langue sur le petit corps maigre. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Souvenirs

11:23 Laura se lève la première. Elle a pour réflexe de vérifier que tout le monde est bien là. Christophe dort encore, un peu plus loin, la tête sous un oreiller. Elle se lève et voit à l'autre bout, Daniel et Yume, également endormis, enlacées sur un lit à deux places, un grand sourire de bonheur sur leur visage. Elle avance encore et trouve sur le dernier lit, le Smoker allongé sur le dos, un bras derrière la tête, l'autre sur le Hunter blottit contre son torse nu. Le petit paraît ronronner.

S : Bonjour

L : Heu… Bonjour.

S : On vous a repéré des douches si vous voulez vous lavez.

L : Je vais attendre que les autres se réveillent. Mieux vaut ne pas trop se séparer.

S : Si vous le souhaitez…

H : rrrrwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww (donne un petit coup de langue sur la joue du Smoker)

Laura les regarde un peu confuse.

C : P'tain ! J'ai bien dormi moi !

Smoky s'empresse de se relever, et laisse voir dans son dos des marques de griffes.

L : Oh ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous avez été attaqué ?

S : Hein ?

L : Les marques dans votre dos !

S : … (jette un œil au Hunter un peu confus) Heu… *kof kof* heu oui ?

L : … Vous êtes gays ?

S : Hein ! Heuuu… (rougit, gêné)

L : Ha ! Ne vous en faites pas je n'ai rien contre, au contraire… (baisse la tête)

S : Hm… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

L : … *soupir* Mon frère était gay… Je lui ai longtemps reproché, même détesté !… Mais j'aimai beaucoup mon grand frère et je n'ai jamais sus lui dire… La dernière chose que je lui ai dite, c'était… « Je te déteste sale tarlouse ! Casses-toi !»… Et la dernière chose que je lui ai fait c'est lui tirer une balle dans la tête parce qu'il était infecté…

S : Je suis désolé pour votre frère…

L : Je m'en veux terriblement…

C : (arrive) Salut… (regarde le Smoker avec dégoût) Qu'est ce que tu fous à poil !

L : Si tu avais plus de cervelle jeune homme tu aurais bien vu qu'il est dans un lamentable état ! (attrape le Smoker et le tourne pour montrer les griffures) Arrête d'avoir de sales préjugés ! Tu vois bien qu'il a été attaqué !

C : Ça va, ça va -_- (repart se chercher des gâteaux)

H : Rraaaw !

S : Merci…

L : De rien.

S : C'est bizarre, un coup vous êtes prête à nous coller *keuf keuf* une balle en pleine tête, et maintenant vous nous défendez…

L : Je dois faire la route avec vous, je vois que vous ne me ferrez pas de mal alors bon… Et puis d'un côté… Vous me rappelez mon frère…

S : Ha… Je vois (gêné)… Pourtant avant je… je n'aimais pas… les garçons…

L : Ha oui ?

S : Ho, non… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit enfait… avant… *kof kof kof kof EURH EUREUHEUHEU* (s'ettouffe) avant… (pensif)

H : oiiik ! Souvenir ?

S : (reste immobile)

L : Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

H : SOUVENIR !

L : ? Souvenir ?

H : RAAAW !

L : (sursaute) Ha !

H : Nous pas souvenirrrrw avant RAW ! Parfois si !

L : … Les zombies ne se souviennent de rien de leur passé ?

H : (fait oui de la tête) ça perdu esprit !

L : Heu…

H : Mais OIIK ! Pas perdre nous ! rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrwwwww pour ça nous bien raaawf raaawf !

L : Heu d'accord… Et donc il se r'appelle des fragments de son passé qu'il avait oublié ?

H : AIIK !

L : Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ?

H : (montre sa gorge) mal rrrrrrrrrrrwww

S : J'étais dans un lycée… Il y avait beaucoup de monde, il faisait *kof kof kof* beau… En Terminal Scientifique… Et… Je parlai quelques fois à des gens autour d'une table en *KOF KOF HEUUR* de… de la musique…

D : (arrivant avec Yume) Bonjour ! Prêt à-

H : RAAAWR !

D : Wow ! O_O

Y: Hunty ! Qu'est c'qu'y te prends ?

H : Souvenir !

L : Le Smoker se souvient de quelque chose de son passer !

S : *kof kof kof* Je me rappelle, il y avait des jumeaux ! Et un gars, très pervers, qui *keuf keuf* aimait *keuf* beaucoup les jeux vidéo et il faisait souvent *keuf keuf keuf* des blagues pas forcément drôle… J'étais ami avec… Et…

C : (se rapproche lentement) … O_O mais…

S : Il y avait un plus petit, le petit frère de ce type… il sautait toujours partout, il parlait fort et tapait tout le monde… *kof kof kof* et...

C: Mais tu es... O_O

S : *keuf keuf keuf heureeuuuuh* (lève les yeux vers Christophe)

Y : Vous vous connaissez ?

C : Guillaume ?

Le Smoker ouvre grand son œil et paraît réfléchir, puis se tourne vers le Hunter.

S : Mais alors…

Le Hunter ne paraît pas comprendre.

C : PUTAIN ! O_O

H : Rawww ?

C: Mais si Cédric ! Tu te r'appelles pas du mec blanc comme un cul ? Tu disais toujours qu'il était efféminé et qu'il parlait jamais ! Le type toujours avec un écouteur à l'oreille et qui faisait mal ! Tu t'étais même bagarré avec lui tu étais couvert de bleus !

Le Hunter se raidit d'un coup et tombe à la renverse.

S : Oh mon dieu… *kof kof kof*

C: Ça y est ! Et maintenant t'as pigé qui tu t'es tapé l'autre fois ? TU TE TAPES LE FRERE D'UN DE TES POTES QUI EST MORT !

S : ÇA VA !

Y : Et alors ! S'ils s'aiment ? Tu n'as pas le droit de les en empêcher !

C : Ha ! Bah ! Je pense que ça va se faire tout seul maintenant !

Y : …

Elle tourne la tête vers le Smoker, assis sur le rebord du lit, dos au Hunter.

D : … Bon j'ai une bonne idée ! Allons faire les boutiques nous chercher quelques vêtements neufs et allons nous doucher ! Je suis sur qu'il y a des douches ici !

L : Oui, le Smoker m'a dit qu'ils en avaient trouvé.

D : Ha très bien, allons donc chercher des habits potables.

Le groupe récupère ses affaires et part donc en quête de nouveaux vêtements. Les filles stagnent un peu devant quelques vitrines, et les garçons partent pour d'autre. Le Smoker suit Daniel et le Hunter reste avec les filles.

L : Ha je m'étais acheté la même robe !

Y : Hm ? Ha oui ?

L : Elle vous irait bien !

Y : … Si vous le dites… Quel âge avez-vous ?

L : How… 29 ans.

Y : Ha ! Quand même ! Je vous croyais plus jeune !

L : Merci ^^

Y : Vous comptez vous changer ?

L : Non, non, je dois garder ma combinaison. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de regarder, comme dans le bon vieux temps !

Y : Ouais…

L : Vous devriez essayer ça ! ^^ (lui tend un chemisier blanc bordé d'un liseré bleu claire)

Y : Oh il est joli ! Je l'aime plutôt bien ^^ (le prend) merci. Hunty ?… Hunty ? (avance un peu et trouve le Hunter accroupi par terre sans rien faire) Ça va ?

H : rrrrmm (fait oui de la tête)

Y : (vient s'accroupir à côté de lui) Laisse lui un peu de temps, il digère l'info c'est tout ^^

H : rmmmm (penche sa tête contre l'épaule de Yume)

Y : T'en fais donc pas p'tit bout ! (lui frotte la tête par dessus la capuche et lui donne une petite tape amical sur l'épaule) Il t'aime toujours ! X) (se relève) Crois moi ! j'ai toujours raison u_u (repart dans les rayons)

Le Hunter pousse un petit soupir enroué.

Y : OH ! Laura ?

L : Oui ?

Y : Je peux avoir ton avis ? (lui montre un petit short en jean usé et des rangers)

L : Ha oui ! Ça irait bien avec la chemise !

Y : Héhéhé ! Il faut que je trouve des chaussettes pour aller avec !

L : Et si on allait dans l'autre magasin à côté ? Je crois qu'il y en avait autrefois !

Y : D'accord ! Tu viens Hunty ? ^^ On ira te trouver des vêtement à toi aussi !

H : rrmm ( les suit)

Pendant ce temps, les garçons parcourent quelques magasins pour homme. Ils ont trouvé de quoi remplacer leurs vêtements sales et déchirés.

C : (regarde Daniel) Woah genre beau gosse ! -.-

D : Bah quoi ? C'est simple ! Treillis, tee shirt blanc et veste militaire kaki !

C : Tout le monde à ça !

D : Qui appelles-tu tout le monde ? U.U

C : Heu… bah…

D : Et toc ! Et toi tu crois que c'est mieux ton tee shirt noir et ton jean baggy ? u_u

C : Bah ouais !

S : *kof kof kof* ( Lui s'est choisit, un jean, un tee shirt gris et une chemise marrons)

D : Bon je pense qu'on peut aller rejoindre les filles à présent u_u

C : Ouais.

S : Allons y alors (part devant)

Les garçons rejoignent les filles, puis le Smoker les conduit tous aux locaux des employés où se trouve des douches pour femme et pour homme. Les deux zombies restent dehors pour surveiller pendant que les autres utilisent les douches. Smoky est assis d'un côté, contre le mur, la tête tournée vers la galerie, tandis que le Hunter et un peu plus loin, accroupit contre le mur et laisse sa tête dirigée vers le Smoker. Dans les douches, Yume ouvre l'eau la première.

Y : Oh mon dieu ! Ça fait un bien fou !

L : Ha j'avoue !

Y : Dis moi, tu n'as pas enlevé ton masque ?

L : Bah non !

Y : C'est idiot…

L : Ne vous en faites pas, je suis dans cette galère depuis moins longtemps que vous ! J'étais pas censé y rester en fait…

Y : Mouais… haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa X) (s'étire sous l'eau) C'est bon ça !

L : Les zombies surveillent ?

Y : Oui, après ce sera notre tour.

L : Ils vont se laver ?

Y : Bah oui pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que ce sont des zombies qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'être propre ! Les pauvres ! Ils ont traîné dans la terre et le sang ! Et il serait temps qu'ils lavent leurs plaies !

L : Mais… Ils sont mort ! Si leurs plaies s'infectent ce n'est pas trop grave…

Y : Quand même, c'est toujours mieux ! Et puis ça sentira moins la chaire pourrie ! C'est Hunty qui sera content !

L : Pourquoi ?

Y : *soupir* Bah son odora est bien plus développé que le notre ! Alors imaginez un peu !

L : Haaa…

Dehors, le Smoker n'a pas daigné regarder le Hunter. Celui-ci le sent bien et s'approche de lui pour poser sa tête sur son bras.

S : (doucement) arrête…

Le Hunter retourne dans son coin et se cache un peu plus avec sa capuche.

S : …

H : *sniiiirf*

S : (tourne la tête vers l'autre) qu'est ce que tu as ?

H : (lui tourne un peu le dos) *sniiirf snif*

S : Tu pleures ?

H : rrrrrrrrrrrrrr *sniiirf* rrrrrr

Le Smoker étend l'une de ses langues pour enlever la capuche du Hunter et lui faire tourner la tête. Il a juste le temps de voir deux grosses larmes couler sur les joues du petit avant que ce dernier ne détourne la tête.

S : Cédric !… Je… *kof kof* Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ! Viens par-là !

Le Hunter vient se pelotonner dans les bras du Smoker.

S : Je suis désolé !

H : Rrrwwwm… *sniiirf* repousses encore moi ?

S : Hmm ?

H : Parce que rrr… j'aime …RRR Smokyrrwww…

S : (le sert fort et rigole un peu) *keuf keuf* Je t'aime aussi Hunty ! Ne t'en fais pas ! *kof kof kof* Ne pleures plus, tu me fais de la peine ! (lui caresse la joue).

H : Rrrrreste ?

S : Oui je reste avec toi !

H : aaawwr… recommencera ?

S : (rigole et s'étouffe un coup) oui on recommencera ^^

Le Hunter s'empresse alors de le couvrir de coups de langue et de baisers.

S : X) Je ne te quitterai pas Cédric *kof kof kof kof*

Daniel sort des douches, habillé de ses nouveaux vêtements.

D : Ha vous vous êtes réconciliés on dirait ^^ Ça fait plaisir à voir ! Déjà que l'autre fois tu nous faisais le Boomer, alors s'il y en a un qui doit imiter la Witch ça va être catastrophique X)

S : Héhé, ouais… *kof kof kof* J'avais juste besoin de... réfléchir ^^' Faut dire ça fait un peu un choc…

D : J'imagine bien… Vous ne vous étiez pas reconnu avant ?

S : Ham… Non *kof keuf* Je n'avais pas ces souvenirs. Et lui *eureuuuh* et lui n'avait que des souvenirs comme ceux de son frère. Je me disais bien que j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu certaines choses en étant avec lui ou Christophe !

D : Tout s'explique alors !

H : (prisonnier entre les bras et les jambes du grand zombie) grrrwww… (frotte sa tête contre l'autre)

D : Bon vous pouvez y aller u_u Christophe y est encore mais y a d'autre cabine.

S : S'il reste encore Totophe mieux vaut pas alors…

D : Bah ! Vous vous en foutez vous n'allez pas dans la même cabine !

S : Bah…

D : … si ?…

S : Il est incapable de s'habiller, se déshabiller ou se laver seul, il s'empêtre là dedans et se fait mal. En plus il n'y voit rien ! Faites faire le ménage à un aveugle sa donne la même chose que quand il tente de se nettoyer ! C'est toujours moi qui l'aide.

H : Grrrrwww !

S : Flemmard !

D : Ha d'accord ! On en reviendrait presque à la comparaison avec le chien.

S : Ouais c'est un peu ça mais je fais avec.

H : grrrm ! (lui mord le bras)

S : HAAÏE ! Heeey !

H: GRRMF !

S: Maiiiiis j'ai pas dit que tu étais un fardeau !

D : (anxieux) Heu ça va aller ?

S : Ouaiiis j'ai l'habitude ! Ça depuis loooongtemps !

D : Heu, ah bon ?

S : Au lycée c'était pareil

D : Heu… d'accoooord… Hunter avant de l'être !

S : Ouais X)

Christophe sort enfin des douches en même temps que Laura.

C : Et voilà !

D : Tiens v'là ton arme « beau gosse » (lui lance son fusil d'assaut)

C : (l'attrape) merci !

L : Vous excuserez Yume, elle a envie de profiter un maximum !

D : Ouais normal X)

C : C'est une fille !

D : C'est pas ce que je voulais vraiment dire… Mais c'est pas grave, temps qu'elle sort pas après ces deux là X)

S : Ouais on y va ! (ramasse ses affaires et celles du Hunter) Aller viens Hunty !

H : Grrrmmm !

S : Aller ! (le chope par la taille avec sa langue et le fait glisser au sol, puis ferme la porte)

D : …

L : …

C : Ced a jamais aimé l'eau !

L : Hah !

C : Bon b'in on attend.

D : *soupir*

Ils attendent tout les trois encore quelques minutes quand Yume sort enfin.

Y : Me voilà ^^

D : (la relooke) Wouh ! Joliiie !

C : Ha ouais !

Y : Héhé merci ^^

L : Je t'avais bien dit qu'il t'irait bien ce chemisier !

Y : Yep X)

C : Hey ! Vous entendez ?

L : De ?

D : Hein ?

Y : Boomer ! (attrape ses pistolets et tire) Merde ! Loupé !

C : Ha nan ! Je suis lavé cette fois hors de question que un Boomer me salisse encore ! (avance pour aller attraper le zombie obèse qui s'est caché.)

Y : Mauvaise idée ça ! Christophe ! Revien !

C : J'vais l'avoir ! ( disparaît derrière un coin de mur)

L : Boomer ?

*BOOM*

C : HAAAAAAAAAAA ! NAN MERDE HAAA !

D: Il s'est fait éclaboussé u_u

Y : C'est dommage !

D : J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de zombies aux alentours !

Y : J'pense pas, après le massacre qu'on a fait hier soir !

L : C'est quoi un Boomer ?

Y : Un obèse qui cherche à te vomir dessus u_u

L : Nan bon sérieusement !

D : Bah c'est ça ! Et sa bile attire les autres zombies !

*BADABOUM*

S : (depuis les douches) NAN HUNTY TIENS TOI TRANQUILE ! ÇA DOIT JUSTE ÊTRE CHRISTOPHE ! *KOF KOF KOF* REVIENS LA !

D : En voilà la preuve u_u Donc quand tu te fais vomir dessus par un Boomer tu peux serrer les fesses parce que t'es sûr de te prendre une petite vingtaine de zombies. En une seconde tu deviens aimé ! En temps que casse-dalle évidemment !

L :… d'accord…

Y : Et ils font des bruits trop dégueu !

D : Revoilà notre aventurier solitaire !

C : (revenant, dégoulinant de bile) C'est ça marres toi !

D : HAHAHA ! Y a de quoi !

Y : Tu l'as chercher hein en même temps u_u

C : Il est juste tombé à côté de moi comme un gros enculé ! Et il a explosé !

D : (à Laura) Ah oui ! Alors les Boomers sont les moins résistant u_u Une balle et ils explosent ! Ce sont des ballons quoi ! Et s'ils se cassent la gueule tout seul, tant pis pour eux, ils meurent en explosant ! Et en répandant de la bile partout évidemment !

C : PWA ! (rerentre dans les douches)

D : HAH ! CHRISTOPHE !

C : (des douches) HAAAAA BORDEELL !

H : (des douches) WAAAAAARRR !

S : (des douches) OH MERDE LA PORTE !

D : Et voilà…

C : (ressort) -_-… J'vais chez les filles ! -_- (repart dans les douches mais cette fois des filles)

D : Ham…

S : (des douches) RESTES TRANQUILLE ROH !

Y : Il se passe quoi là dedans ? o_O

D : Baaaaaah… Le Smoker doit être entrain de laver le Hunter…

L : Hein ?

Y : HA !…

H : (des douches) GROAAAAR !

S : (des douches) NAN HUNTY PAS PAR LA ! VIENS T'HABILLER !

Y : Faut croire qu'il allait ressortir à poil XD

L : Je veux même pas savoir comment est fait un zombie !

D : Et c'est là que se sont de vrai sex symbol u_u

Y : XD mouais ! Je pense pas trop quand même u_u On ira quand même pas vérifier u_u

C : (ressort tremper) Voilà -_-

D : Tu vas attraper froid trempé comme ça !

C : Rien à battre !

H : (bondit en défonçant la porte) ! (atterrit et glisse au sol sur une longue distance)

Tous les survivant on été surpris par « l'entrée fracassante » du petit zombie. L'autre sort, désespéré.

S : Pour un peu il sortait à poil… Hunty ! Viens mettre ton adhésif ! (montre un rouleau d'adhésif gris)

Le Hunter court un peu à quatre pattes puis fait une glissade jusqu'a ce qu'il se cogne dans les jambes du Smoker qui ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Il tire un long morceau de bande collante et l'applique autour des bras et des jambes du Hunter.

C : Ça sert à quoi en fait ?

S : Pour ses acrobaties… (frotte la capuche du sweat bleu marine du Hunter)

D : Bien ! On y va ?

Y : On y go !

Et revoilà le groupe qui repart. Ils sortent du centre commercial et marche sur la route. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit coupée par un empilement de voitures. Le Hunter et le Smoker sont parvenus à grimper en haut des voitures et décrivent un carnage. Des corps un peu partout de zombies et d'hommes. Des militaires et des civiles écrasés sous deux zombies colossaux appelés Tank. Les cadavres sont décortiqués par les insectes et les corbeaux qui croassent en chœur. La route est enfoncée en quelques endroits. On retrouve également quelques emplacements brûlé. Le carnage recouvre une bonne partie de terrain. Les survivants coupent à travers champs pour éviter la puanteur des corps en décomposition. Mais de temps à autre, ils retrouvent de la terre et de l'herbe brûlée. Daniel commence à avoir un air sombre.

D : Hunter !

H : GRRWW ?

D : Tu saurais me dire l'origine de ses brûlures ?

H : OIIIK ! (renifle les traces, puis l'air et d'un coup, bondit)

L : Où est-il ?

H : OOOIIIIIIIIIIIK !

D : Par-là.

Ils se dirigent tous vers le cri du Hunter qui ne dépasse pas l'herbe des champs en étant accroupit. Ils découvrent un corps dont la peau est encore entrain de fondre en dégageant de la fumée.

Y : Oh la vache !

L : Que lui est-il arrivé ?

H : *éternue* RRRhh ! FFF !

S : Hmm ! *éternue* ça pique le nez !

Y : Je sens rien moi !

S : Vous avez de la chance d'être moins développés

D : (air grave) hmm…

Y : Daniel ? (inquiète) Qu'est c'que tu as ?

D : Hunter…

H : RRAAW ! Acide !

D : hm...

L : De l'acide ?

D : Ouais… Une Spitter…

Y : Qu'est c'que c'est ?

C : Une merde encore ?

D : Oh ! Plus qu'une merde… Si on la voit, restez bien loin d'elle ! Même vous les zombies, on ne sait jamais… Ces bêtes là c'est l'enfer…

Y : Comment ça se fait que toi seul les connais ?

D : Elles ont mit un peu plus de temps à arriver vers chez vous. Nous à Nantes il y en avait déjà quelques unes qui avaient débarqué. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il y en ai déjà vers l'Est !

Y : C'est si dangereux que ça ?

D : Ouais, elles crachent de l'acide… Et quand on les tue, c'est comme les Boomers, sa répand son contenu…. Mais pas du vomit bien sûr, de l'acide…

Y : Ha ouais ! O_O

L : Oh mon dieu…

C : J'le sens mal d'un coup…

D : Faut les avoir de loin c'est tout… Le merdier c'est de les repérer avant…

La troupe continue de marcher dans les champs, prudemment, le Hunter en avant pour repérer la moindre odeur d'acide bien chaude. Personne ne parle, tout le monde est attentif. Le danger les guette, ils sont sur leurs gardes. Ils retrouvent encore d'autres tas de corps inertes et fondus dans les champs. La plupart sont des cadavres de militaires, lorsque l'acide n'a pas toucher le visage des soldats, Laura arrive à leur donner un nom. Ces hommes là elle les connaissait bien, ils appartennaient à son groupe d'engagés. Ils continuent encore leur chemin, toujours en alerte. Les survivants se fient surtout au Hunter. Pour l'instant il ne grogne pas, il avance tout droit, sans peur. Il souffle d'une voix éraillé au rythme de ses pas. Il s'arrête de temps en temps pour renifler l'air, mais reprend sa marche. Les macchabées se succèdent et leur chaire fondue encore fumante démontre que leur mort est à chaque fois plus récente que le précédent cadavre. C'est alors que le Hunter s'arrête brusquement.

D : Elle est pas loin ?

H : RRRRRRRRRHHH ! Avance !

D : Quoi ?

S : (se dresse sur la pointe de pied) OH PUTAIN ELLE AVANCE VERS NOUS !

D : PUTAIN J'LA VOIS PAS !

H : OIIIK ! OIIIIIK ! OIIIK ! (commence à reculer)

S : Hunty ! Viens là !

C : P'TAIN ON FAIT QUOI !

D : HUNTER, ELLE EST OU CETTE CHIASSE ?

H : (recule vers le Smoker) AAAAAIIK AAAAIIIK !

S : Elle se déplace ! Merde !

Y : Daniel !

D : Quoi ?

L : CHUT ! Chut, chut, chut !

Tous se taisent. On entend un gémissement qui vient des profondeurs d'une gorge engluée, puis le sifflement d'une respiration entravée.

D : (se crispe) merde…

*SHAAARRFFFLLLPS *

Un jet d'acide jaillit de nul part et Christophe se reçoit quelques gouttes sur le bras.

C : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! HAAAAAAA PUTAIIIIIINNN !

D : (empoignant le garçon et reculant) RECULEZ, RECULEZ, RECULEZ !

Tous reculent précipitamment. Yume trébuche et tombe sur les fesses.

Y : Aïe ! HA !

La créature est devant elle, la gueule tordu, bavant de l'acide, sifflant rageusement. Elle s'apprête à cracher un nouveau jet d'acide de sa bouche béante.

D : YUMEEEE !

H : WAAAAAAAAAAAR !

Le petit atterrit devant le monstre, prêt à se recevoir l'acide à la place de la jeune fille.

S : NON HUNTY !

La Spitter se penche en avant pour balancer son liquide mortel, mais au même moment…

*SLLLUUUURRRRF*

S : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Le Smoker a enroulé sa langue autour de la bouche de la femme zombie, et l'a descendu dans la gorge remplit d'acide. Il tombe à genou, tremblant de douleur, incapable de bouger. Le Hunter pousse Yume pour lui dire de se relever en vitesse, et s'empresse d'aller voir le Smoker qui tente, malgré la souffrance, de plonger sa langue plus profondément à l'intérieur de la Spitter qui s'étouffe. L'acide remonte de sa bouche et se répand au sol en le brûlant. Yume à rejoint Daniel qui la sert fort dans ses bras.

D : Oh mon Dieu ! Yume !

Y : Daniel ! Dépêches toi ! Smoky va pas tenir !

D : J'ai peur qu'il se prennent de l'acide de là où il est !

C : SALOOOOPE !

*PAN*

La Spitter éclate et éclabousse… Le Hunter qui s'est dressé debout devant le Smoker.

D : ESPECE D'IDIOT ! (frappe Christophe)

C : AAH ! (tombe par terre)

D : T'ES VRAIMENT CON ! T'AS BIEN VU QUE LE SMOKER ETAIT DEVANT !

C : (se tien la joue où il s'est prit le coup de poing) J'avais pas (crache un peu de sang) imaginé que ça éclaboussait comme ça.

D : (l'empoigne par le col) PAUVRE CON ! ON COMPREND POURQUOI TU TE FAIT TOUJOURS PRENDRE PAR LES BOOMERS ! ESPECE D'INCAPABLE !

C : WOH TU ME TRAITE PAS D'INCAPABLE ESPECE DE CONNARD !

L : Calmez vous un peut merde ! Vous allez attirer des zombies à force de gueuler comme ça ! Et puis le mal est fait ! Maintenant on a deux zombies blessés !

Yume est déjà aux près des deux zombies allongés par terre. Elle nettoie d'abord l'acide que le Hunter s'est prit dans le dos et fait tout pour soulager ses brûlures.

H : (faiblement) iiiiiiiiiik…. Aiiiiiiiiiiiik…

S : (essoufflé) *kof kof kof* han... Il va bien ? Il n'a *keuf eureuf* Il n'a rien ?

Y : Il est bien brûlé, mais l'acide ne l'a pas creuser assez profondément pour lui faire trop de dommage.

S : (air faible) haaan… *kof kof kof* Tant mieux alors... héhé… *kof kof kof* Yume...

Y: Oui ?

S: Coupe *keuf keuf keuf* coupe moi la langue…

Y : Oui bien sûr ! (sort son katana, le lève au-dessus d'elle, et sectionne la langue)

S : HMF ! (raval son moignon de langue) haaaaaa…(l'air soulagé) mer...merci *kof kof kof*

Y : C'est normal... (se tourne vers les autres) Christophe ! Viens me voir !

C : rmf -_- (arrive)

Y : Fais moi voir ton bras ! (le garçon exécute l'ordre) Hm ça va… tiens (le soigne) C'est pas trop grave… Et la prochaine fois, réfléchis un peu avant d'agire …

C : Ho ça va hein ! Vous allez pas tous vous y mettre !

S : Tu devrai… *kof kof kof* au moins t'excuser, tu as manqué de nous faire tuer *EURHEEEUUHEUUUU* haaa… Je sais bien que je suis devenu un zombie *heeurehu kof kof* et que… que je suis *kof kof kof kof kof* condamné à mourir *keuf keuf* mais n'essaye pas de m'achever tout de suite.

C : Désolé…

S : J'aime *keuf keuf keuf* (s'étouffe)…ha… J'aime mieux ça…

H : (essaye de se relever) GRMMF ! HMFFF !

Y : Doucement Hunty ! é_è Vas pas te faire plus de mal !

H : (se secoue) grrrmmf !

S : (s'assoie) *kof kof kof* T'en... *EUREHUUU* T'en fais pas pour lui, demain, ça ira beaucoup mieux !

Y : D'accord mais quand même

S : (pose une main sur l'épaule de Yume) Ne t'en fais pas ! (se relève) Aller Hunty ! On y retourne !

Le Hunter grogne et se remet en marche. Il tombe par terre, se relève et continue.

Y : Ow…

S : Je l'ai vu plus d'une fois se relever et continuer à avancer.

Y : (anxieuse) Je te fais confiance alors…

D : Au moins il n'a pas l'air d'y en avoir d'autres des Spitters, on est tranquille.

L : Oui, d'autant plus que nous approchons de plus en plus du mur et que cette zone a été plus ou moins bien nettoyée par nos troupes.

C : Alors y aura pas d'zombies ?

L : Si peut être, mais on n'aura pas le droit à une horde comme celle de l'autre fois.

Y : C'est bien tu retiens vite les noms !

L : Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me répète plusieurs fois la même chose, c'est tout.

Y : Ça c'est cool.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 : Souvenirs

11:23 Laura se lève la première. Elle a pour réflexe de vérifier que tout le monde est bien là. Christophe dort encore, un peu plus loin, la tête sous un oreiller. Elle se lève et voit à l'autre bout, Daniel et Yume, également endormis, enlacées sur un lit à deux places, un grand sourire de bonheur sur leur visage. Elle avance encore et trouve sur le dernier lit, le Smoker allongé sur le dos, un bras derrière la tête, l'autre sur le Hunter blottit contre son torse nu. Le petit paraît ronronner.

S : Bonjour

L : Heu… Bonjour.

S : On vous a repéré des douches si vous voulez vous lavez.

L : Je vais attendre que les autres se réveillent. Mieux vaut ne pas trop se séparer.

S : Si vous le souhaitez…

H : rrrrwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww (donne un petit coup de langue sur la joue du Smoker)

Laura les regarde un peu confuse.

C : P'tain ! J'ai bien dormi moi !

Smoky s'empresse de se relever, et laisse voir dans son dos des marques de griffes.

L : Oh ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous avez été attaqué ?

S : Hein ?

L : Les marques dans votre dos !

S : … (jette un œil au Hunter un peu confus) Heu… *kof kof* heu oui ?

L : … Vous êtes gays ?

S : Hein ! Heuuu… (rougit, gêné)

L : Ha ! Ne vous en faites pas je n'ai rien contre, au contraire… (baisse la tête)

S : Hm… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

L : … *soupir* Mon frère était gay… Je lui ai longtemps reproché, même détesté !… Mais j'aimai beaucoup mon grand frère et je n'ai jamais sus lui dire… La dernière chose que je lui ai dite, c'était… « Je te déteste sale tarlouse ! Casses-toi !»… Et la dernière chose que je lui ai fait c'est lui tirer une balle dans la tête parce qu'il était infecté…

S : Je suis désolé pour votre frère…

L : Je m'en veux terriblement…

C : (arrive) Salut… (regarde le Smoker avec dégoût) Qu'est ce que tu fous à poil !

L : Si tu avais plus de cervelle jeune homme tu aurais bien vu qu'il est dans un lamentable état ! (attrape le Smoker et le tourne pour montrer les griffures) Arrête d'avoir de sales préjugés ! Tu vois bien qu'il a été attaqué !

C : Ça va, ça va -_- (repart se chercher des gâteaux)

H : Rraaaw !

S : Merci…

L : De rien.

S : C'est bizarre, un coup vous êtes prête à nous coller *keuf keuf* une balle en pleine tête, et maintenant vous nous défendez…

L : Je dois faire la route avec vous, je vois que vous ne me ferrez pas de mal alors bon… Et puis d'un côté… Vous me rappelez mon frère…

S : Ha… Je vois (gêné)… Pourtant avant je… je n'aimais pas… les garçons…

L : Ha oui ?

S : Ho, non… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit enfait… avant… *kof kof kof kof EURH EUREUHEUHEU* (s'ettouffe) avant… (pensif)

H : oiiik ! Souvenir ?

S : (reste immobile)

L : Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

H : SOUVENIR !

L : ? Souvenir ?

H : RAAAW !

L : (sursaute) Ha !

H : Nous pas souvenirrrrw avant RAW ! Parfois si !

L : … Les zombies ne se souviennent de rien de leur passé ?

H : (fait oui de la tête) ça perdu esprit !

L : Heu…

H : Mais OIIK ! Pas perdre nous ! rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrwwwww pour ça nous bien raaawf raaawf !

L : Heu d'accord… Et donc il se r'appelle des fragments de son passé qu'il avait oublié ?

H : AIIK !

L : Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ?

H : (montre sa gorge) mal rrrrrrrrrrrwww

S : J'étais dans un lycée… Il y avait beaucoup de monde, il faisait *kof kof kof* beau… En Terminal Scientifique… Et… Je parlai quelques fois à des gens autour d'une table en *KOF KOF HEUUR* de… de la musique…

D : (arrivant avec Yume) Bonjour ! Prêt à-

H : RAAAWR !

D : Wow ! O_O

Y: Hunty ! Qu'est c'qu'y te prends ?

H : Souvenir !

L : Le Smoker se souvient de quelque chose de son passer !

S : *kof kof kof* Je me rappelle, il y avait des jumeaux ! Et un gars, très pervers, qui *keuf keuf* aimait *keuf* beaucoup les jeux vidéo et il faisait souvent *keuf keuf keuf* des blagues pas forcément drôle… J'étais ami avec… Et…

C : (se rapproche lentement) … O_O mais…

S : Il y avait un plus petit, le petit frère de ce type… il sautait toujours partout, il parlait fort et tapait tout le monde… *kof kof kof* et...

C: Mais tu es... O_O

S : *keuf keuf keuf heureeuuuuh* (lève les yeux vers Christophe)

Y : Vous vous connaissez ?

C : Guillaume ?

Le Smoker ouvre grand son œil et paraît réfléchir, puis se tourne vers le Hunter.

S : Mais alors…

Le Hunter ne paraît pas comprendre.

C : PUTAIN ! O_O

H : Rawww ?

C: Mais si Cédric ! Tu te r'appelles pas du mec blanc comme un cul ? Tu disais toujours qu'il était efféminé et qu'il parlait jamais ! Le type toujours avec un écouteur à l'oreille et qui faisait mal ! Tu t'étais même bagarré avec lui tu étais couvert de bleus !

Le Hunter se raidit d'un coup et tombe à la renverse.

S : Oh mon dieu… *kof kof kof*

C: Ça y est ! Et maintenant t'as pigé qui tu t'es tapé l'autre fois ? TU TE TAPES LE FRERE D'UN DE TES POTES QUI EST MORT !

S : ÇA VA !

Y : Et alors ! S'ils s'aiment ? Tu n'as pas le droit de les en empêcher !

C : Ha ! Bah ! Je pense que ça va se faire tout seul maintenant !

Y : …

Elle tourne la tête vers le Smoker, assis sur le rebord du lit, dos au Hunter.

D : … Bon j'ai une bonne idée ! Allons faire les boutiques nous chercher quelques vêtements neufs et allons nous doucher ! Je suis sur qu'il y a des douches ici !

L : Oui, le Smoker m'a dit qu'ils en avaient trouvé.

D : Ha très bien, allons donc chercher des habits potables.

Le groupe récupère ses affaires et part donc en quête de nouveaux vêtements. Les filles stagnent un peu devant quelques vitrines, et les garçons partent pour d'autre. Le Smoker suit Daniel et le Hunter reste avec les filles.

L : Ha je m'étais acheté la même robe !

Y : Hm ? Ha oui ?

L : Elle vous irait bien !

Y : … Si vous le dites… Quel âge avez-vous ?

L : How… 29 ans.

Y : Ha ! Quand même ! Je vous croyais plus jeune !

L : Merci ^^

Y : Vous comptez vous changer ?

L : Non, non, je dois garder ma combinaison. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de regarder, comme dans le bon vieux temps !

Y : Ouais…

L : Vous devriez essayer ça ! ^^ (lui tend un chemisier blanc bordé d'un liseré bleu claire)

Y : Oh il est joli ! Je l'aime plutôt bien ^^ (le prend) merci. Hunty ?… Hunty ? (avance un peu et trouve le Hunter accroupi par terre sans rien faire) Ça va ?

H : rrrrmm (fait oui de la tête)

Y : (vient s'accroupir à côté de lui) Laisse lui un peu de temps, il digère l'info c'est tout ^^

H : rmmmm (penche sa tête contre l'épaule de Yume)

Y : T'en fais donc pas p'tit bout ! (lui frotte la tête par dessus la capuche et lui donne une petite tape amical sur l'épaule) Il t'aime toujours ! X) (se relève) Crois moi ! j'ai toujours raison u_u (repart dans les rayons)

Le Hunter pousse un petit soupir enroué.

Y : OH ! Laura ?

L : Oui ?

Y : Je peux avoir ton avis ? (lui montre un petit short en jean usé et des rangers)

L : Ha oui ! Ça irait bien avec la chemise !

Y : Héhéhé ! Il faut que je trouve des chaussettes pour aller avec !

L : Et si on allait dans l'autre magasin à côté ? Je crois qu'il y en avait autrefois !

Y : D'accord ! Tu viens Hunty ? ^^ On ira te trouver des vêtement à toi aussi !

H : rrmm ( les suit)

Pendant ce temps, les garçons parcourent quelques magasins pour homme. Ils ont trouvé de quoi remplacer leurs vêtements sales et déchirés.

C : (regarde Daniel) Woah genre beau gosse ! -.-

D : Bah quoi ? C'est simple ! Treillis, tee shirt blanc et veste militaire kaki !

C : Tout le monde à ça !

D : Qui appelles-tu tout le monde ? U.U

C : Heu… bah…

D : Et toc ! Et toi tu crois que c'est mieux ton tee shirt noir et ton jean baggy ? u_u

C : Bah ouais !

S : *kof kof kof* ( Lui s'est choisit, un jean, un tee shirt gris et une chemise marrons)

D : Bon je pense qu'on peut aller rejoindre les filles à présent u_u

C : Ouais.

S : Allons y alors (part devant)

Les garçons rejoignent les filles, puis le Smoker les conduit tous aux locaux des employés où se trouve des douches pour femme et pour homme. Les deux zombies restent dehors pour surveiller pendant que les autres utilisent les douches. Smoky est assis d'un côté, contre le mur, la tête tournée vers la galerie, tandis que le Hunter et un peu plus loin, accroupit contre le mur et laisse sa tête dirigée vers le Smoker. Dans les douches, Yume ouvre l'eau la première.

Y : Oh mon dieu ! Ça fait un bien fou !

L : Ha j'avoue !

Y : Dis moi, tu n'as pas enlevé ton masque ?

L : Bah non !

Y : C'est idiot…

L : Ne vous en faites pas, je suis dans cette galère depuis moins longtemps que vous ! J'étais pas censé y rester en fait…

Y : Mouais… haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa X) (s'étire sous l'eau) C'est bon ça !

L : Les zombies surveillent ?

Y : Oui, après ce sera notre tour.

L : Ils vont se laver ?

Y : Bah oui pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que ce sont des zombies qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'être propre ! Les pauvres ! Ils ont traîné dans la terre et le sang ! Et il serait temps qu'ils lavent leurs plaies !

L : Mais… Ils sont mort ! Si leurs plaies s'infectent ce n'est pas trop grave…

Y : Quand même, c'est toujours mieux ! Et puis ça sentira moins la chaire pourrie ! C'est Hunty qui sera content !

L : Pourquoi ?

Y : *soupir* Bah son odora est bien plus développé que le notre ! Alors imaginez un peu !

L : Haaa…

Dehors, le Smoker n'a pas daigné regarder le Hunter. Celui-ci le sent bien et s'approche de lui pour poser sa tête sur son bras.

S : (doucement) arrête…

Le Hunter retourne dans son coin et se cache un peu plus avec sa capuche.

S : …

H : *sniiiirf*

S : (tourne la tête vers l'autre) qu'est ce que tu as ?

H : (lui tourne un peu le dos) *sniiirf snif*

S : Tu pleures ?

H : rrrrrrrrrrrrrr *sniiirf* rrrrrr

Le Smoker étend l'une de ses langues pour enlever la capuche du Hunter et lui faire tourner la tête. Il a juste le temps de voir deux grosses larmes couler sur les joues du petit avant que ce dernier ne détourne la tête.

S : Cédric !… Je… *kof kof* Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ! Viens par-là !

Le Hunter vient se pelotonner dans les bras du Smoker.

S : Je suis désolé !

H : Rrrwwwm… *sniiirf* repousses encore moi ?

S : Hmm ?

H : Parce que rrr… j'aime …RRR Smokyrrwww…

S : (le sert fort et rigole un peu) *keuf keuf* Je t'aime aussi Hunty ! Ne t'en fais pas ! *kof kof kof* Ne pleures plus, tu me fais de la peine ! (lui caresse la joue).

H : Rrrrreste ?

S : Oui je reste avec toi !

H : aaawwr… recommencera ?

S : (rigole et s'étouffe un coup) oui on recommencera ^^

Le Hunter s'empresse alors de le couvrir de coups de langue et de baisers.

S : X) Je ne te quitterai pas Cédric *kof kof kof kof*

Daniel sort des douches, habillé de ses nouveaux vêtements.

D : Ha vous vous êtes réconciliés on dirait ^^ Ça fait plaisir à voir ! Déjà que l'autre fois tu nous faisais le Boomer, alors s'il y en a un qui doit imiter la Witch ça va être catastrophique X)

S : Héhé, ouais… *kof kof kof* J'avais juste besoin de... réfléchir ^^' Faut dire ça fait un peu un choc…

D : J'imagine bien… Vous ne vous étiez pas reconnu avant ?

S : Ham… Non *kof keuf* Je n'avais pas ces souvenirs. Et lui *eureuuuh* et lui n'avait que des souvenirs comme ceux de son frère. Je me disais bien que j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu certaines choses en étant avec lui ou Christophe !

D : Tout s'explique alors !

H : (prisonnier entre les bras et les jambes du grand zombie) grrrwww… (frotte sa tête contre l'autre)

D : Bon vous pouvez y aller u_u Christophe y est encore mais y a d'autre cabine.

S : S'il reste encore Totophe mieux vaut pas alors…

D : Bah ! Vous vous en foutez vous n'allez pas dans la même cabine !

S : Bah…

D : … si ?…

S : Il est incapable de s'habiller, se déshabiller ou se laver seul, il s'empêtre là dedans et se fait mal. En plus il n'y voit rien ! Faites faire le ménage à un aveugle sa donne la même chose que quand il tente de se nettoyer ! C'est toujours moi qui l'aide.

H : Grrrrwww !

S : Flemmard !

D : Ha d'accord ! On en reviendrait presque à la comparaison avec le chien.

S : Ouais c'est un peu ça mais je fais avec.

H : grrrm ! (lui mord le bras)

S : HAAÏE ! Heeey !

H: GRRMF !

S: Maiiiiis j'ai pas dit que tu étais un fardeau !

D : (anxieux) Heu ça va aller ?

S : Ouaiiis j'ai l'habitude ! Ça depuis loooongtemps !

D : Heu, ah bon ?

S : Au lycée c'était pareil

D : Heu… d'accoooord… Hunter avant de l'être !

S : Ouais X)

Christophe sort enfin des douches en même temps que Laura.

C : Et voilà !

D : Tiens v'là ton arme « beau gosse » (lui lance son fusil d'assaut)

C : (l'attrape) merci !

L : Vous excuserez Yume, elle a envie de profiter un maximum !

D : Ouais normal X)

C : C'est une fille !

D : C'est pas ce que je voulais vraiment dire… Mais c'est pas grave, temps qu'elle sort pas après ces deux là X)

S : Ouais on y va ! (ramasse ses affaires et celles du Hunter) Aller viens Hunty !

H : Grrrmmm !

S : Aller ! (le chope par la taille avec sa langue et le fait glisser au sol, puis ferme la porte)

D : …

L : …

C : Ced a jamais aimé l'eau !

L : Hah !

C : Bon b'in on attend.

D : *soupir*

Ils attendent tout les trois encore quelques minutes quand Yume sort enfin.

Y : Me voilà ^^

D : (la relooke) Wouh ! Joliiie !

C : Ha ouais !

Y : Héhé merci ^^

L : Je t'avais bien dit qu'il t'irait bien ce chemisier !

Y : Yep X)

C : Hey ! Vous entendez ?

L : De ?

D : Hein ?

Y : Boomer ! (attrape ses pistolets et tire) Merde ! Loupé !

C : Ha nan ! Je suis lavé cette fois hors de question que un Boomer me salisse encore ! (avance pour aller attraper le zombie obèse qui s'est caché.)

Y : Mauvaise idée ça ! Christophe ! Revien !

C : J'vais l'avoir ! ( disparaît derrière un coin de mur)

L : Boomer ?

*BOOM*

C : HAAAAAAAAAAA ! NAN MERDE HAAA !

D: Il s'est fait éclaboussé u_u

Y : C'est dommage !

D : J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de zombies aux alentours !

Y : J'pense pas, après le massacre qu'on a fait hier soir !

L : C'est quoi un Boomer ?

Y : Un obèse qui cherche à te vomir dessus u_u

L : Nan bon sérieusement !

D : Bah c'est ça ! Et sa bile attire les autres zombies !

*BADABOUM*

S : (depuis les douches) NAN HUNTY TIENS TOI TRANQUILE ! ÇA DOIT JUSTE ÊTRE CHRISTOPHE ! *KOF KOF KOF* REVIENS LA !

D : En voilà la preuve u_u Donc quand tu te fais vomir dessus par un Boomer tu peux serrer les fesses parce que t'es sûr de te prendre une petite vingtaine de zombies. En une seconde tu deviens aimé ! En temps que casse-dalle évidemment !

L :… d'accord…

Y : Et ils font des bruits trop dégueu !

D : Revoilà notre aventurier solitaire !

C : (revenant, dégoulinant de bile) C'est ça marres toi !

D : HAHAHA ! Y a de quoi !

Y : Tu l'as chercher hein en même temps u_u

C : Il est juste tombé à côté de moi comme un gros enculé ! Et il a explosé !

D : (à Laura) Ah oui ! Alors les Boomers sont les moins résistant u_u Une balle et ils explosent ! Ce sont des ballons quoi ! Et s'ils se cassent la gueule tout seul, tant pis pour eux, ils meurent en explosant ! Et en répandant de la bile partout évidemment !

C : PWA ! (rerentre dans les douches)

D : HAH ! CHRISTOPHE !

C : (des douches) HAAAAA BORDEELL !

H : (des douches) WAAAAAARRR !

S : (des douches) OH MERDE LA PORTE !

D : Et voilà…

C : (ressort) -_-… J'vais chez les filles ! -_- (repart dans les douches mais cette fois des filles)

D : Ham…

S : (des douches) RESTES TRANQUILLE ROH !

Y : Il se passe quoi là dedans ? o_O

D : Baaaaaah… Le Smoker doit être entrain de laver le Hunter…

L : Hein ?

Y : HA !…

H : (des douches) GROAAAAR !

S : (des douches) NAN HUNTY PAS PAR LA ! VIENS T'HABILLER !

Y : Faut croire qu'il allait ressortir à poil XD

L : Je veux même pas savoir comment est fait un zombie !

D : Et c'est là que se sont de vrai sex symbol u_u

Y : XD mouais ! Je pense pas trop quand même u_u On ira quand même pas vérifier u_u

C : (ressort tremper) Voilà -_-

D : Tu vas attraper froid trempé comme ça !

C : Rien à battre !

H : (bondit en défonçant la porte) ! (atterrit et glisse au sol sur une longue distance)

Tous les survivant on été surpris par « l'entrée fracassante » du petit zombie. L'autre sort, désespéré.

S : Pour un peu il sortait à poil… Hunty ! Viens mettre ton adhésif ! (montre un rouleau d'adhésif gris)

Le Hunter court un peu à quatre pattes puis fait une glissade jusqu'a ce qu'il se cogne dans les jambes du Smoker qui ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Il tire un long morceau de bande collante et l'applique autour des bras et des jambes du Hunter.

C : Ça sert à quoi en fait ?

S : Pour ses acrobaties… (frotte la capuche du sweat bleu marine du Hunter)

D : Bien ! On y va ?

Y : On y go !

Et revoilà le groupe qui repart. Ils sortent du centre commercial et marche sur la route. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit coupée par un empilement de voitures. Le Hunter et le Smoker sont parvenus à grimper en haut des voitures et décrivent un carnage. Des corps un peu partout de zombies et d'hommes. Des militaires et des civiles écrasés sous deux zombies colossaux appelés Tank. Les cadavres sont décortiqués par les insectes et les corbeaux qui croassent en chœur. La route est enfoncée en quelques endroits. On retrouve également quelques emplacements brûlé. Le carnage recouvre une bonne partie de terrain. Les survivants coupent à travers champs pour éviter la puanteur des corps en décomposition. Mais de temps à autre, ils retrouvent de la terre et de l'herbe brûlée. Daniel commence à avoir un air sombre.

D : Hunter !

H : GRRWW ?

D : Tu saurais me dire l'origine de ses brûlures ?

H : OIIIK ! (renifle les traces, puis l'air et d'un coup, bondit)

L : Où est-il ?

H : OOOIIIIIIIIIIIK !

D : Par-là.

Ils se dirigent tous vers le cri du Hunter qui ne dépasse pas l'herbe des champs en étant accroupit. Ils découvrent un corps dont la peau est encore entrain de fondre en dégageant de la fumée.

Y : Oh la vache !

L : Que lui est-il arrivé ?

H : *éternue* RRRhh ! FFF !

S : Hmm ! *éternue* ça pique le nez !

Y : Je sens rien moi !

S : Vous avez de la chance d'être moins développés

D : (air grave) hmm…

Y : Daniel ? (inquiète) Qu'est c'que tu as ?

D : Hunter…

H : RRAAW ! Acide !

D : hm...

L : De l'acide ?

D : Ouais… Une Spitter…

Y : Qu'est c'que c'est ?

C : Une merde encore ?

D : Oh ! Plus qu'une merde… Si on la voit, restez bien loin d'elle ! Même vous les zombies, on ne sait jamais… Ces bêtes là c'est l'enfer…

Y : Comment ça se fait que toi seul les connais ?

D : Elles ont mit un peu plus de temps à arriver vers chez vous. Nous à Nantes il y en avait déjà quelques unes qui avaient débarqué. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il y en ai déjà vers l'Est !

Y : C'est si dangereux que ça ?

D : Ouais, elles crachent de l'acide… Et quand on les tue, c'est comme les Boomers, sa répand son contenu…. Mais pas du vomit bien sûr, de l'acide…

Y : Ha ouais ! O_O

L : Oh mon dieu…

C : J'le sens mal d'un coup…

D : Faut les avoir de loin c'est tout… Le merdier c'est de les repérer avant…

La troupe continue de marcher dans les champs, prudemment, le Hunter en avant pour repérer la moindre odeur d'acide bien chaude. Personne ne parle, tout le monde est attentif. Le danger les guette, ils sont sur leurs gardes. Ils retrouvent encore d'autres tas de corps inertes et fondus dans les champs. La plupart sont des cadavres de militaires, lorsque l'acide n'a pas toucher le visage des soldats, Laura arrive à leur donner un nom. Ces hommes là elle les connaissait bien, ils appartennaient à son groupe d'engagés. Ils continuent encore leur chemin, toujours en alerte. Les survivants se fient surtout au Hunter. Pour l'instant il ne grogne pas, il avance tout droit, sans peur. Il souffle d'une voix éraillé au rythme de ses pas. Il s'arrête de temps en temps pour renifler l'air, mais reprend sa marche. Les macchabées se succèdent et leur chaire fondue encore fumante démontre que leur mort est à chaque fois plus récente que le précédent cadavre. C'est alors que le Hunter s'arrête brusquement.

D : Elle est pas loin ?

H : RRRRRRRRRHHH ! Avance !

D : Quoi ?

S : (se dresse sur la pointe de pied) OH PUTAIN ELLE AVANCE VERS NOUS !

D : PUTAIN J'LA VOIS PAS !

H : OIIIK ! OIIIIIK ! OIIIK ! (commence à reculer)

S : Hunty ! Viens là !

C : P'TAIN ON FAIT QUOI !

D : HUNTER, ELLE EST OU CETTE CHIASSE ?

H : (recule vers le Smoker) AAAAAIIK AAAAIIIK !

S : Elle se déplace ! Merde !

Y : Daniel !

D : Quoi ?

L : CHUT ! Chut, chut, chut !

Tous se taisent. On entend un gémissement qui vient des profondeurs d'une gorge engluée, puis le sifflement d'une respiration entravée.

D : (se crispe) merde…

*SHAAARRFFFLLLPS *

Un jet d'acide jaillit de nul part et Christophe se reçoit quelques gouttes sur le bras.

C : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! HAAAAAAA PUTAIIIIIINNN !

D : (empoignant le garçon et reculant) RECULEZ, RECULEZ, RECULEZ !

Tous reculent précipitamment. Yume trébuche et tombe sur les fesses.

Y : Aïe ! HA !

La créature est devant elle, la gueule tordu, bavant de l'acide, sifflant rageusement. Elle s'apprête à cracher un nouveau jet d'acide de sa bouche béante.

D : YUMEEEE !

H : WAAAAAAAAAAAR !

Le petit atterrit devant le monstre, prêt à se recevoir l'acide à la place de la jeune fille.

S : NON HUNTY !

La Spitter se penche en avant pour balancer son liquide mortel, mais au même moment…

*SLLLUUUURRRRF*

S : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Le Smoker a enroulé sa langue autour de la bouche de la femme zombie, et l'a descendu dans la gorge remplit d'acide. Il tombe à genou, tremblant de douleur, incapable de bouger. Le Hunter pousse Yume pour lui dire de se relever en vitesse, et s'empresse d'aller voir le Smoker qui tente, malgré la souffrance, de plonger sa langue plus profondément à l'intérieur de la Spitter qui s'étouffe. L'acide remonte de sa bouche et se répand au sol en le brûlant. Yume à rejoint Daniel qui la sert fort dans ses bras.

D : Oh mon Dieu ! Yume !

Y : Daniel ! Dépêches toi ! Smoky va pas tenir !

D : J'ai peur qu'il se prennent de l'acide de là où il est !

C : SALOOOOPE !

*PAN*

La Spitter éclate et éclabousse… Le Hunter qui s'est dressé debout devant le Smoker.

D : ESPECE D'IDIOT ! (frappe Christophe)

C : AAH ! (tombe par terre)

D : T'ES VRAIMENT CON ! T'AS BIEN VU QUE LE SMOKER ETAIT DEVANT !

C : (se tien la joue où il s'est prit le coup de poing) J'avais pas (crache un peu de sang) imaginé que ça éclaboussait comme ça.

D : (l'empoigne par le col) PAUVRE CON ! ON COMPREND POURQUOI TU TE FAIT TOUJOURS PRENDRE PAR LES BOOMERS ! ESPECE D'INCAPABLE !

C : WOH TU ME TRAITE PAS D'INCAPABLE ESPECE DE CONNARD !

L : Calmez vous un peut merde ! Vous allez attirer des zombies à force de gueuler comme ça ! Et puis le mal est fait ! Maintenant on a deux zombies blessés !

Yume est déjà aux près des deux zombies allongés par terre. Elle nettoie d'abord l'acide que le Hunter s'est prit dans le dos et fait tout pour soulager ses brûlures.

H : (faiblement) iiiiiiiiiik…. Aiiiiiiiiiiiik…

S : (essoufflé) *kof kof kof* han... Il va bien ? Il n'a *keuf eureuf* Il n'a rien ?

Y : Il est bien brûlé, mais l'acide ne l'a pas creuser assez profondément pour lui faire trop de dommage.

S : (air faible) haaan… *kof kof kof* Tant mieux alors... héhé… *kof kof kof* Yume...

Y: Oui ?

S: Coupe *keuf keuf keuf* coupe moi la langue…

Y : Oui bien sûr ! (sort son katana, le lève au-dessus d'elle, et sectionne la langue)

S : HMF ! (raval son moignon de langue) haaaaaa…(l'air soulagé) mer...merci *kof kof kof*

Y : C'est normal... (se tourne vers les autres) Christophe ! Viens me voir !

C : rmf -_- (arrive)

Y : Fais moi voir ton bras ! (le garçon exécute l'ordre) Hm ça va… tiens (le soigne) C'est pas trop grave… Et la prochaine fois, réfléchis un peu avant d'agire …

C : Ho ça va hein ! Vous allez pas tous vous y mettre !

S : Tu devrai… *kof kof kof* au moins t'excuser, tu as manqué de nous faire tuer *EURHEEEUUHEUUUU* haaa… Je sais bien que je suis devenu un zombie *heeurehu kof kof* et que… que je suis *kof kof kof kof kof* condamné à mourir *keuf keuf* mais n'essaye pas de m'achever tout de suite.

C : Désolé…

S : J'aime *keuf keuf keuf* (s'étouffe)…ha… J'aime mieux ça…

H : (essaye de se relever) GRMMF ! HMFFF !

Y : Doucement Hunty ! é_è Vas pas te faire plus de mal !

H : (se secoue) grrrmmf !

S : (s'assoie) *kof kof kof* T'en... *EUREHUUU* T'en fais pas pour lui, demain, ça ira beaucoup mieux !

Y : D'accord mais quand même

S : (pose une main sur l'épaule de Yume) Ne t'en fais pas ! (se relève) Aller Hunty ! On y retourne !

Le Hunter grogne et se remet en marche. Il tombe par terre, se relève et continue.

Y : Ow…

S : Je l'ai vu plus d'une fois se relever et continuer à avancer.

Y : (anxieuse) Je te fais confiance alors…

D : Au moins il n'a pas l'air d'y en avoir d'autres des Spitters, on est tranquille.

L : Oui, d'autant plus que nous approchons de plus en plus du mur et que cette zone a été plus ou moins bien nettoyée par nos troupes.

C : Alors y aura pas d'zombies ?

L : Si peut être, mais on n'aura pas le droit à une horde comme celle de l'autre fois.

Y : C'est bien tu retiens vite les noms !

L : Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me répète plusieurs fois la même chose, c'est tout.

Y : Ça c'est cool.


End file.
